¿Gorda?
by Naoki-san1
Summary: Una palabra lo cambia todo, TODO. (estén al pendiente subiré continuación estos días)
1. Gorda?

GORDA???

Sakura es una ninja medico normal como cualquier otra, entrenada por la quinta hokage tsunade-sama, un día como cualquiera, fue al consultorio a suplir a su querida sensei, ya que tsunade-shishou estaba muy ocupada en…el sea, sakura ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, y mas después de 5 años de haber sido alumna suya, así que ya con 18 años de edad la kunouchi sakura entro al consultorio y saludo a la amable chica de recepción…siempre tan sonriente……mentalmente decía que era una barbie….es que nunca paraba de sonreír???, total entro al cuarto donde atendía normalmente al paciente, se sentó frente a su escritorio y empezó a revisar algunos papeles que estaban por ahí, 5 minutos después sono el teléfono y contesto.

Sakura- si ¿?, que pasa?- dijo sabiendo que era la sonriente recepcionista

Recepcionista- disculpe por molestarla pero ha llegado un paciente, tsunade-sama había hecho una cita hoy-

Sakura- esta bien, hazlo pasar- dijo para después colgar el teléfono y colocarse su bata.

La puerta se abrió y sakura casi se cae (ya saben esa caída tipo anime) al ver de quien se trataba.

Sakura- sa-sasuke-kun- dijo ella con rubor en el rostro

Sasuke- sakura?...y tsunade-sama???- dijo un poco arrepentido de haber ido pues de haber sabido que su compañera de equipo iba a suplir a tsunade, lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en casa.

Sakura- em…esta….ocupada….- dijo encubriendo las barbaridades de su sensei como es debido

Sasuke- ya veo…será mejor que venga después- dijo mientras tenia toda la intención de salir del consultorio

Sakura- e-espera!-

Sasuke- eh??-

La recepcionista los miraba un poco intrigada….porque la señorita sakura se veía tan ……nerviosa????...será que hay algo entre estos dos???, se preguntaba la chica sin perder el mas mínimo detalle de los hechos.

Sakura- tienes una cita, no puedes cancelarla……en tu historial dice que tienes que venir cada quince días, hasta mostrar mejoría- leia sakura de una carpeta que tenia el nombre de sasuke en el borde de la misma, lo dijo tratando de sonar meramente profesional.

Sasuke- no creo que haya problema si….- pero fue interrumpido por la chica

Sakura- uchiha sasuke, no puedes pelear contra un doctor, pasa ahora mismo- dijo decidida con la mas firme intención de no dejar escapar a sasuke.

Sasuke la vio y se dio cuenta de que no tenia escapatoria ya que si se negaba seguramente ella se vería empleada a usar la fuerza o empezarían una discusión sin sentido donde la que vendría ganando seria ella….así que no tenia mas remedio que aceptar, así que resignado entro al despacho.

Inner sakura- YEAH!!!! SHANNARO!!!!!!!!!! ESTA EN NUESTRAS MANOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- decía entusiasmada

Sakura- bien, ahora, siéntate por favor- dijo una alegre sakura

Sasuke cerro la puerta y se sentó frente a ella al otro lado del escritorio.

Sakura- ahora sasuke-kun, que es lo que te pasa???-

Sasuke- que no leíste mi historial???- dijo molesto

Sakura obviamente había leído el historial…lo que quería era platicar algo con sasuke…lo que sea….aunque en realidad a sasuke le daba pena decir lo que le pasaba.. ya que era un poco vergonzoso…al menos para el.

Sakura- bien…….pues si lo leí, pero me gustaría escucharlo con tus palabras, por favor, es importante- dijo ella seria aunque por dentro estaba muriéndose de la risa, ella ya sabia del pequeño problema de su queridito sasukito-kun.

Sasuke- sakura…….- dijo molesto y apenado a la vez….

Sakura- sasuke-kun, recuerda que aquí adentro soy una medico profesional, no hay nada que no haya oído o visto antes, así que no te preocupes- dijo ella lo mas convincente que pudo

Sasuke dio un respingo e hizo cara de "ya que"

Inner sakura- eso siempre da resultado, jajajajajaja.

Sasuke- esta bien, tu ganas- dijo resignado y un poco rojo

Sakura- vamos, puedes decirlo con toda confianza sasuke-kun- dijo ella preparada para escuchar a sasuke

Sasuke- bien desde hace unas cuantas semanas, este….bueno……emmm……….yo….pues….- no se decidía si decírselo o salir simplemente de ahí sin decir una sola palabra….seria algo muy típico de el.

Sakura disfrutaba del momento, nunca había visto así a sasuke…y verlo así y siendo ella el único publico para observarlo, la hacia sentir muy bien.

Sasuke- de acuerdo, desde hace varias semanas, tal vez 3, pues (sasuke cerro los ojos y se lo dijo de golpe) he estado teniendo………- sasuke sudaba frio- HE ESTADO TENIENDO ADICCION POR LA SOPA DE HUITLACOCHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo el

Sakura al escucharlo soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo

Sasuke- profesional…..mis polainas…………- dijo con una gota sobre la cabeza

Sakura- gomen sasuke-kun es que haces tanto alboroto por algo como eso, jajajajajajaja…vamos ya di la verdad….- dijo ella sin poder creer que sasuke tuvo que usar su imaginación para inventar otra cosa solo para no decir lo que le pasaba

Sasuke- si ya lo sabes para que preguntas???- dijo el viéndola como diciendo "ya te cache"

Sakura- pu-pues ya te lo dije sasuke-kun…es importante que me lo digas con tus palabras- dijo ella riendo forzadamente

Sasuke- simplemente dame la estúpida hoja y ya-

Sakura- no puedo hacer eso- dijo ella sonriendo

Sasuke- se ve que te estas divirtiendo…..- dijo el mas que resignado

Sakura- yo???, como crees??? Soy muy profesional-

Sasuke- de acuerdo…..yo………..he aumentado de peso…..contenta???- dijo sin mas.

Sakura- Ya vez?, no era nada difícil verdad???-

Sasuke- si sea….dame la tonta dieta- dijo sin poder mirarla a los ojos

Inner sakura- no puedo creer que sasuke-kun sea tan vanidoso-

Sakura saco un papel y empezó a apuntar lo que seria su próxima dieta-

Sakura- felicidades sasuke-kun, pasaste al siguiente nivel de tu dieta!- dijo ella riéndose

Sasuke- …………………como sea……………..-

Sakura- no te preocupes lo que pasa aquí en el despacho se queda en el despacho-

Sasuke- eso espero….- dijo el un poco bajo

Sakura- nadie se enterara Sauske-kun, en serio-

Sasuke- mmm, talvez tu también debas hacer la dieta- dijo para después cerrar la puerta del despacho

Sakura- que??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inner sakura- el nos llamo gordas shannaro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura- sasuke-kun…te adoro pero a mi nadie me dice gorda…….JUA JUA JUAJUA……no dire nada de esto…pero puedo hacer algo mejor……………….

Al siguiente día sasuke se encontró con naruto en ichiraku y naruto lo veía de una forma extraña.

Sasuke- y tu que??? Por que me miras asi usuratonkachi????-

Naruto- es cierto que tuviste una consulta con sakura????-

Sasuke- "………………no volver a creer nada de lo que diga sakura"……. Y eso que???- dijo el un poco nervioso pero sin mostrarlo ante naruto

Naruto- no nada, es solo que no pensé que tu fueras esa clase de personas…pensé que solo el ero-sennin era asi- dijo para después comer de su adictivo ramen

Sasuke- ero-sennin…………es muy viejo para eso no crees?????- dijo imaginándose al jiraiya-sama haciendo dietas

Naruto- bueno…..el es asi supongo…….-

Sasuke- ………..lo que digas- dijo como si lo que dijera careciera de sentido

Naruto- bueno como sea…..vas a comer algo???? Ya que estas aquí-

Sasuke tenia cara de "que no entendiste sopenco?"

Sasuke- ………..por obvias razones no…..ahora ya lo sabes, sakura me hizo el favor de decírtelo- dijo un tanto fastidiado

Naruto- eh???? Que tiene que ver comer ramen con tener sueños mojados???????????- dijo el sin entender

Sasuke se quedo palido- QUE???????????????????????????

Mientras sakura le contaba a las chicas lo que hizo y todas se reian a carcajadas

Sasuke- sakura…………….me las pagaras- dijo con una vena palpitándole en la sien.

* * *

Aquí acabo….JAJAJAJAJA… que les pareció??? Dejen reviews 


	2. La revancha

La revancha

A petición de una persona que me dejo review, que según su review le encanto esta historia, jaja, en realidad lo voy a continuar porque también me dieron ganas de continuarlo…jajaja, pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo de "Gorda??", diviértanse!

Al siguiente día, después del penoso incidente de sasuke con naruto donde se entero de una fea manera lo que había hecho sakura, sasuke por mas que pensaba no podía descifrar porque sakura había dicho algo así, hubiera preferido que dijera lo de la dieta, eso no era tan vergonzoso como lo otro

Sasuke- pero que demonios le pasa a sakura????, yo que le hice???- dijo tratando de recordar su encuentro con ella en el consultorio- haber….primero ella estaba sentada, me dijo que pasara y no quería tener la estúpida cita con ella, todo resignadillo entre ya que podía matarme de un golpe o asaltarme con una sarta de estupideces morales, me senté, ella me pregunto que me pasaba, y yo le dije que si no había leído mi historial, aunque obviamente lo había leído lo único que ella quería era hablar conmigo, obvio,- dijo engreído- como sea, después de que se riera de mi estúpida excusa de la sopa de huitlacoche….porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa apropósito….rayos…carezco de imaginación….total tuve que decirle lo de mi peso y ella me dio la dieta felicitándome por haber pasado al siguiente nivel….burlándose de mi…obviamente, después me pare y en la puerta le dije que ella también debería hacer la dieta……eso fue todo……mmmmm- dijo pensativo- o quizás……quizás alguien se convirtió en sakura haciendo un henge y le dijo a naruto eso de mi….pero…..es imposible que alguien mas sepa que tuve una cita en el consultorio con sakura….entonces…..porque sakura dijo algo asi????- por mas que pensaba no lo sabia aunque la respuesta estuviera frente a sus narices……porque narices??? Tiene muchas???, como sea, no lo hubiera adivinado, es hombre.

Sakura estaba en su casa arreglándose para salir directo al hospital, ya se había puesto su uniforme de enfermera, si, de enfermera, aunque ya era una doctora tsunade todavía le ordenaba que fuera con ese uniforme, de repente escucho el timbre y fue a abrir.

Sakura- ya voy- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, al abrir se encontró con su amadísimo sasuke-kun, cosa que no le sorprendió después de lo que hizo- ah…. has estado- dijo ella viéndolo con una sonrisa como si no supiera nada de lo que había hecho.

Sasuke- sakura, no te hagas la tonta- dijo molesto

Sakura- eh??, la tonta???- dijo como si no supiera nada aun.

Sasuke- ya sabes de que hablo-

Sakura- que???, quieres otra dieta???- lo dijo un poco alto para que cualquiera que pasara por ahí escuchara

Sasuke- cállate, estas hablando muy alto-

Sakura- oh, disculpa sasuke-kun es que por las mañanas cuando los sasukes me visitan no mido el volumen de mi voz- dijo divertida

Sasuke- que te pasa???- dijo sin entender el comportamiento de la chica

Sakura- oh no lo se sasuke-kun………talvez la dieta me afecta, ya que estoy tan gorda que necesito una no??- dijo sarcástica

Sasuke- ah si???, mm, que te parece si me das un tratamiento para los sueños húmedos que según tu he estado teniendo- dijo fastidiado

Sakura- ay sasuke-kun, no estamos en el consultorio…deberías esperarte otros 13 dias para que me cuentes ese otro nuevo problemita tuyo- dijo riéndose de el

Sasuke- te lo has ganado sakura- dijo molesto, dándose la vuelta y caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Sakura se metió en su casa y termino de arreglarse

Sakura- bah…como si le tuviera miedo…de todos modos que puede hacerme?? La mejor excusa que se le ocurrió en el consultorio fue esa tontería de la sopa del huitlacoche…- dijo riéndose y recordando ese momento

Sakura salió de su casa y llego al hospital, una enfermera que pasaba por ahí le dio la indicación de que tenia un paciente en el cuarto numero 345

Sakura- gracias, en seguida voy- dijo para después dirigirse a dicha habitación, al entrar vio que era lee, que tenia heridas graves- lee-san!, pero que has estado haciendo?- dijo ella

Lee- oh, sa-sakura-san- dijo el tratando de levantarse

Sakura- no te esfuerces, quédate recostado por favor- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Lee- "gai-sensei, lo estoy logrando"- pensó con lagrimas en los ojos

Sakura- eh?? Porque lloras lee-san?- dijo viendo el chorrote de lagrimas que caían por sus enormes ojos

Lee- ah, no es nada sakura-san, por favor continua- dijo el sonriente.

Sakura- bien te voy a pedir que por favor no te muevas, esta bien lee-san- dijo sonriéndole

Lee- "será que es verdad???...mi flor, será que mi flor de veras esta……."- pensaba – sa-sakura-san!- dijo medio rojillo

Sakura- dime lee-san-

Lee- he escuchado algo por ahí…..- dijo como sin querer decirlo

Sakura- ah si???, se trata de sasuke-kun?- pregunto divertida

Lee- (se rie) bueno, eso también-

Sakura- de que se trata?- dijo ella divertida

Lee- bueno sakura-san…..pues…..has aumentado de peso y me preguntaba que si era verdad que estas embarazada????? Cuanto tienes????...yo diría que unos 3 meses???? Y de quien es??? Es cierto que es de jiraiya-sama????- dijo soltando todas las preguntas de golpe

Sakura se quedo petrificada……………mientras su cerebro procesaba todo lo que acababa de escuchar

Sakura- "gorda?????...SEGURO FUE SASUKE-KUUUUNNNN SHANNNAROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

En un segundo sakura salió corriendo de ahí, para golpear a cierto uchiha que de verdad lamentaría haber dicho lo que salieron de sus bellísimos y condenados labios.

Sakura- EMBARAZADA???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AJAJAJAJA, aquí acabo el segundo capitulo, les gusto?????...supongo que tendré que continuarlo, jajajajajaj……ahora ya me traume….dejen reviews


	3. Mentirilla blanca

Mentirilla blanca

Sasuke se reía mentalmente ( ya saben….seria extraño ver a sasuke muriéndose de la risa, uno pensaría que esta drogado o algo así) sabiendo que para ese tiempo sakura seguramente ya se habría enterado de el chismecillo que corrió por toda konoha.

Sasuke- eso se gana por andar diciendo algo tan vergonzoso como lo que dijo- dijo el sin evitar sonreír al imaginar la cara de sakura al escuchar ese chisme- mm..me pregunto…de quien se habrá enterado?, habrá llegado el rumor hasta tsunade-sama?- dijo imaginando como la regañaría su sensei ante tal rumor y mas siendo ella una kunouchi reconocida y con tan buena reputación además de ser una ninja medico, no se iba a sentir mal…como??? Si ella dijo esa vergonzosa mentira sabiendo que el era muy conocido en diferentes países, el siendo el único sobreviviente del clan uchiha…un pervertido???, no señor…..sakura se lo merecía…. Además el ni hizo nada, para el todavía seguía la intriga de porque sakura había hecho algo tan malévolo..incluso cuando sakura ya se lo había dicho en la cara….

Sakura había salido disparada del hospital buscando a su amado al cual estaba apunto asesinar, pero de repente se detuvo.

Sakura- no….no voy a darle el gusto de verme enojada, no señor….eso es lo que quiere ese hijo de……su mama muerta……-dijo respirando hondo y calmándose, se la había ocurrida una idea….si uchiha quería jugar, entonces ella iba a ganar….- debo admitir que lo del embarazo fue una buena idea……aunque claro, me hubiera gustado si se lo hubieran dicho a la ino-cerda, aunque yo también se jugar sasukito-kun!- después de esto se regreso al hospital, seguramente tsunade se enteraría de ese tonto chisme cortesía del uchiha.

Al llegar al hospital sakura no se sorprendió al ver a la misma enfermera acercarse y decirle que tsunade la andaba buscando

Sakura- enseguida voy- dijo sonriendo

Enfermera- pero porque sonríes???, tsunade-sama te va a matar viva

Sakura-……………..--U, no creo que me mate estando ya muerta-

Enfermera- como sea, sakura-san…los rumores son ciertos??-

Sakura- rumores???...los de uchiha sasuke son totalmente ciertos….ah…bueno…mejor me voy…seguro tsunade-shishou tiene todo un sermón especialmente para mi- dijo mientras se iba

Estaba ya frente a la puerta de su sensei, y no había ni tocado cuando escucho a su sensei

Tsunade- adelante!-

Sakura entro y al encarar a su sensei vio que estaba totalmente furiosa, incluso ahora que miro por su ventana el dia se puso nublado y empezaba a tronar, su sensei estaba cubierta por las sombras

Tsunade- sakura….

Sakura- hai…tsunade-shishou- estaba muerta del miedo…su sensei era realmente alguien de temer

Tsunade- he escuchado de un paciente….que apropósito dejaste a medio curar…

Sakura- "lee-san!"

Tsunade- algo que me ha sorprendido mucho………..tienes algo que decir al respecto sakura?-

Sakura- "bien aquí voy"- pensó tomando aire- tsunade-shishou…….es cierto- dijo fingiendo

Tsunade- que???...me estas diciendo que este pervertido te hizo algo???...de las sombras salió jiraiya-sama

Jiraiya- crees que no recordaría a una damita tan linda…….no la he tocado- dijo ofendido….claro ofendido por lo de su memoria….

Tsunade- --U

Sakura- bueno..no……el no fue tsunade-shishou- dijo como si le doliera en el alma lo que iba a decir

Tsunade-entonces?...quien te ha dejado embarazada???-

Sakura- "tranquila, tranquila……." Fue…….fue……fue uchiha sasuke- dijo tapándose la cara en una falsa actuación ……sobreactuadisisisma

Tsunade- uchiha????- dijo sorprendida

Sakura- hai…yo se que el jamás lo admitiría….ya sabe como es el-

Tsunade- debo admitir que me has sorprendido sakura- dijo ella como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada

Sakura- lose tsunade-shishou….pero…el se ha rehusado y tomar responsabilidad de las consecuencias- dijo con lagrimas falsas en los ojos- oh tsunade-shishou…que voy a hacer?-

Tsunade- ya he llamado a sasuke…….espero que no tarde, arreglaremos esto ahora mismo-

Sakura- ah si?

Tsunade- si…y apropósito…….cuanto tienes???, yo diría que unos tres meses y medio-

Inner sakura- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura- ejem………e…….s-si- dijo ocultando la rabia-

Unos minutos después tocan la puerta del despacho de la hokage

Tsunade- adelante

Entra sasuke viendo a sakura entre divertido y serio

Sasuke- digame tsunade-sama?-

Tsunade- uchiha sasuke, te había llamado para asignarte una misión, pero dados los hechos creo que debemos discutir algo mas importante-

Sasuke- ah si???, y de que se trata tsunade-sama???- dijo intrigado mientras veía como sakura sonreía malévolamente

Tsunade- sakura ya nos lo ha dicho todo-

Sasuke- eh???? "acaso dijo lo de mi dieta…..??? no..tsunade ya lo sabia……….que dijo???, me acuso de que yo invente el chisme???, si eso debe ser" puedo explicarlo tsunade sama- dijo el serio- todo empezó cuando fui al consultorio y usted no estaba, en su lugar estaba sakura y…

Tsunade- oh por favor no nos digas los detalles- dijo como si evitara una situación embarazosa….nótese el sarcasmo

Jiraiya ya había sacado su libretita para apuntar todo lo que el chico dijera pero al ser callado por tsunade no tuvo mas remedio que guardarla desilusionado, hubiera sido buen material para uno de sus libros.

Tsunade- no es necesario que nos digas nada sasuke

Sakura estaba que se moría de la risa, el pobre chico no sabia que estaba pasando y sakura se divertía a lo grande con la cara de sasuke

Inner sakura- oh queridísimo sasuke……como te lo merecías………-

Sasuke- pero……-

Tsunade- dado que has sido tu el que ha dejado embarazada a mi alumna, tendrás que hacerte cargo de ella hasta que se alivie de su embarazo, quedo claro?-

Sasuke- que yo que????- dijo atónito

Tsunade- no es necesario fingir que no sabes…..lo mejor seria que sakura se mudara a tu casa, bien…eso es todo..ya pueden irse- dijo satisfecha con lo que había dicho

Sasuke- pero…tsu-tsunade-sama yo….-

Mas no termino ya que sakura lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro fuera de la oficina de la hokage

Sakura- vámonos tesorito- dijo divertida

Ya fuera del edificio sakura se ataco de risa mientras sasuke todavía no podía digerir las palabras que acababa de escuchar

Sakura- jajajaja, como eres sasuke-kun…..creíste que no podía usar ese tonto rumor en tu contra??...por favor, no soy tonta- dijo mientras se agarraba el estomago ya que le dolia de tanto reírse.

Sasuke- …………………………………………

Sakura- sasuke???- dijo viéndolo con la mirada ido y mas pálido que de costumbre.

Sasuke se cayo para atrás totalmente ido

Sakura- mmmmmmm………..cielos…….yo mejor como que me largo de aquí- dijo sakura alejándose lentamente de aquel lugar para que nadie sospechara de ella

2 horas después sasuke sale del shock

Sasuke- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????????????????????????????- grito de la nada como si en ese momento su cerebro hubiera procesado toda la información y de paso asusto a un chico que caminaba normalmente por ahí y salió corriendo.

Sasuke con la mirada perdida llego a su casa de un modo misterioso ya que ni ponía atención al camino y piso una popo de perro, al abrir la puerta de su casa se llevo una enorme sorpresa…nada agradable al ver que todo era rosa……..y de pronto de la cocina salió sakura con un delantal rosa y una espátula en una mano

Sakura- bienvenido a casa sasuke-kun!

Sasuke- nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se despertó todo sudado …vio a su alrededor….todo sin color como de costumbre

Sasuke- uff, fue una pesadilla- dijo aliviado mientras se limpiaba el sudor, de repente se abre la puerta y entra sakura con un bulto entre los brazos

Sasuke- y tu que haces aquí?-

Sakura- ay sasuke-kun……..que no vas a saludar a tu hijo??

Sasuke- eh??-

Sakura destapo al niño y era un bebe con pelo rosa todo sonrientillo

Bebe- tata- dijo con voz grave

Sasuke- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

De nuevo despertó pero esta vez estaba en un lugar diferente de su cuarto…el hospital???

Sasuke- donde estoy????

Sakura- sasuke-kun…ya despertaste- dijo sonriente

Sasuke- oh no…….TU- dijo viéndola de manera fastidiada

Sakura- que pasa tesorito???, jajajajajajajajajaj

Sasuke- ya deja de llamarme asi…no soy tu tesorito.,…. No soy el tesorito de nadie, de hecho……yo tengo un tesorito-

Sakura- eh????-

Sasuke- mi tesorito es……………orochimaru-

Kabuto- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- despertó en su habitación todo sudado- oh menos mal…..se trataba de una pesadilla, - se volvió a dormir

(n/a: jajaja, lo siento…ahora si va lo no pesadilla….jajajaja)

Sauske desperto y vio que estaba en su casa, en su cuarto, estaba tapado ….demasiado tapado, tenia como un millón de cobijas encima……..se abre la puerta y entra sakura con una charola

Sasuke- es una pesadilla, es una pesadilla, despertare en cualquier momento- se repetía a si mismo traumado

Sakura- ash……tuve que volver al hospital y todavía seguías ahí tirado…….supongo que me sentí un poco culpable- dijo sonriendo

Sasuke- un poco????-

Sakura- ejejejeje-

Sasuke- solo tu dirias esa sarta de mentiras ridículas

Sakura- ay pero si fue solo una mentirilla blanca cualquiera- dijo ella como si fuera cualquier cosa

Sasuke- mentira blanca????...mis calzones………….-

Sakura- ash..sasuke-kun..tu empezaste ahora te aguantas- dijo dejando la charola a un lado de su cama

Sasuke- que yo empecé???- dijo con cara de "de que hablas??"

Sakura- hai…bueno…yo me voy…tengo que irme al hospital…hasta la vista sasukito-kun-

Sasuke- sasukito-kun????- se dijo a el mismo………volteo a la izquierda y había un muñequillo igual a sasuke solo que estaba sonriendillo- EH?????????...sakura………….. te has metido con un uchiha……………..esto no se va a quedar asi…… dijo viendo al extraño muñeco- y tu que vez???, estúpido muñeco.

Jejejeje este fue el tercer capitulo……dejen reviews


	4. Sakura la pervertida

Sakura la pervertida

Neee!, disculpen pero por ahora subiré este capitulo, lo que pasa es que tengo un examen muy importante que tengo que pasar aunque no quiera…si no mis papas me asesinan, jejejeje…ejem…como sea, no subiré historias en toda una semana así que..Bueno..Espero que este fic me salga tan bueno como para que se rían todo ese tiempo…aunque eso seria muy extraño…se imaginan??...JAJAJAJA, que gracioso, como sea, disfruten este capitulo, ok?, arigato por leer!

Después de que sakura se fue del apartamento de sasuke…o casa…o….lo que sea….en donde viva, después de quitarse todas las cobijas de encima, que por cierto…quien sabe de donde las saco por que Sauske no tiene tantas, y después de tirar el estúpido muñeco/imitación barata de sasuke, a la basura, sasuke se preparaba para la siguiente jugada… sakura se había pasado de la raya con eso de que el la había embarazado…lo que el esperaba era que ella desmintiera esa mentira…valga la redundancia, jajajajaja, pero no lo hizo y ahora tendría que soportarla ya que si no permitía que se mudara a su casa seguramente tsunade-sama lo mataría por no atender a su queridísima alumna hija del demonio….aunque nunca he visto a los padres de sakura…pero bueno…aquí su mama es un demonio..jajajaja…por lo tanto vive en el infierno….cielos…que conjeturas las mías……..ñ ñU, total, sasuke se sentó a la mesa y estuvo pensando que podría hacer para vengarse de su odiada compañera…….

Sasuke- mmmmmmm……que puedo hacer…..???...debe ser algo que de verdad le cale……algo muy vergonzoso…………..- dijo pensando seriamente que podría hacer para desquitarse de ella.

Paso un rato y a sasuke nomas no se le ocurría nada….o al menos nada bueno…decía puras tarugadas.

Sasuke- ya se! Diarrea!...mmm…..no…….eso es muy común………mmmmmm……… - se agarraba la barbilla viéndose lo mas kawaii que se pueda- oh cielos esto es difícil….porque sakura tiene tanta imaginación y a mi no se me ocurre nada bueno…??...solo digo puras tarugadas (n/a: que les dije???)- dijo frustrado el chico

Mientras tanto sakura en el hospital …

Sakura- mmm..me pregunto si sasuke estará pensando en alguna venganza?- decía mientras miraba para el techo con un dedo en la barbilla- de repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos…o de su monologo…..

Ino- ne! Sakura-frente!- dijo saludándola

Sakura- oh, ino-buta-chan….que haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida de ver a su amiga en el hospital

Ino- ah es que hoy nos vamos a juntar todas en casa de hinata…..quieres venir?-

Sakura- mm….claro! porque no??, tengo mucho que contarles!- dijo divertida

Ino- si es algo como lo de sasuke tienes que ir….jajajaja……apropósito es cierto lo de tu em…-

Sakura la interrumpió….no quería escuchar de nuevo la tontería de su embarazo

Sakura- te cuento en casa de hinata, ok?-

Ino- mas te vale frentona……….- dijo ino mientras se iba

Sakura- será cierto que he engordado???- dijo en un suspiro y mirándose su vientre

Naruto- ne! Sakura-chan! Que haces???, le hablas a tu hijo de 6 meses????- dijo lo mas inocente que pudo sin esperar tremendo golpe de parte de sakura justamente en el rostro

Sakura- SHANNAROOOOO!!!!!- dijo mientras de su puño salía humito por la fuerza con la que le había propinado el golpe.

Naruto- sa-sakura-chan……..- dijo con todos los dientes rotos…apenas sobreviviendo dos de ellos y el ojo totalmente morado y la mejilla hinchada.

Sakura se fue dejando ahí al pobre de naruto que solo fue a saludarla

Sakura- como que seis meses???...- dijo murmurando

Inner sakura- shannaro! Tal vez si debamos ponernos a dieta- dijo su inner entre preocupada y furiosa

Mientras en casa de sasuke, tan desesperado estaba de que no se le ocurría ningún buen plan que tuvo que pedir ayuda…aunque…no se en que demonios estaba pensando sasuke al llamar a gaara……seguro el estaba peor que el, así que, bueno, en su desesperación le conto todo a gaara, y esperaba su respuesta…. Bueno…esperaba que le diera alguna idea….

Sasuke- y bien?- dijo el ya todo des peinadillo y con ojeras y la camisa rota y todo pálido…aunque no se porque ojeras………ni siquiera ha pasado un día haciendo eso….

Gaara- ……………….

Sasuke- …..me escuchaste?- dijo el pasando su mano frente a la cara del chico de la arena

Gaara- ……………………………………………………..

Sasuke- gaara???-

Gaara- …………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke- ya deja de decir puntos!!!!!- dijo enojadillo

De pronto gaara se hizo arena y se fugo por la ventana

Sasuke- mmm, bah, ni quien quiera tu ayuda tu….tu…….tierra voladora!- dijo como si fuera una terrible ofensa y con el puño levantado.

Finalmente a sasuke le vino una idea a la mente…porque no lo había pensado antes???, eso debía ser lo bastante bueno como para que toda la aldea se burle de ella……..jua jua jua jua, y sasuke se iba a encargar de decir por todos lados lo que se le había cruzado por su maquiavélica mente…..ahora si sakura lamentaría haber nacido….o al menos lamentaría haberse metido con sasuke……..jua jua jua jua, ahora si iban a saldar cuentas.

Sasuke totalmente reanimado se cambio de ropa y salió de su departamento o casa o donde sea que viva para ir a ver a su querida sakura, ajajajajajajaajja……

Mientras tanto sakura atendía pacientes teniendo que soportar que cada paciente le preguntara una y otra vez lo de su supuesto embarazo

Sakura- ejem….hai hai………- dijo riendo muuuuy forzadamente

Inner sakura- que les pasa a todos shannaro!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????-

Sasuke entra al hospital en busca de alguna cabellera rosada por ahí…y la vio, estaba de espaldas sentada en un sofá en la sala de espera-

Sasuke- oh, sakurita!, ahí estabas- dijo acercándose por atrás y agarrando de los hombros a la chica, de pronto la supuesta sakura volteo y vio que se trataba de una mujer anciana que por alguna extraña razón tenia el cabello tan rosado como el de sakura…que le pongan talco, AJAJAJA, ok ya basta estoy delirando……

Sasuke- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito después de ver la cara arrugada de la anciana y después se alejo de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo-demonios…..no sabia que había otra persona con el pelo rosa en konoha…o en cualquier villa……- dijo pensando en todas las cabelleras que había visto……deben ser muchas.

Sakura pasó ala oficina de tsunade para enseñarle algunos historiales

Sakura- aquí están los de hoy tsunade-shishou- dijo dejando unas carpetas en el escritorio de su sensei

Tsunade- bien……..mm….sakura……como vas con tu embarazo??, tomas todas las medidas necesarias?- dijo mirándola

Sakura- oh, por supuesto tsunade –shishou- dijo ella como si fuera muy obvio

Tsunade-Bien….ya me había preocupado de que habías engordado…pero me parece bien que sea un embarazo…ya es necesario ver uchihas corriendo por ahí- dijo sin parecer molesta cosa que sorprendió mucho a sakura- será muy bueno para la aldea traer mas uchihas, así el sharingan seguirá presente, aunque bueno, me sorprendió mucho saber que había sido sasuke ya que pensaba que orochimaru-baka le había hecho algo al chico y había cambiado sus gustos- dijo para después reír frenéticamente- pero me alegra que no haya sido así- dijo sonriéndole a su alumna

Inner sakura- le alegra……………………………………………..shannaro…….eso es lo mas extraño que he escuchado……………………………………………………………………………- dijo perpleja su inner al igual que lo estaba sakura, estaba petrificada

Sakura- ha- hai- dijo sin saber que mas podría decirle a su sensei, tenia los ojos como platos y un tic

Tsunade- bien ya puedes irte sakura, se esta haciendo tarde y con tu embarazo cuando cumplas los cinco solo trabajaras en la mañana entendido?-

Sakura- ha- ha- hai- dijo para después darse la vuelta y salir del despacho de su sensei

Sakura- …….me dijo gorda………- dijo traumada

Sasuke ya se había cansado de buscarla y decidió llevar a cabo su malévolo plan malvado de la malvadez malvada……AJAJAJAJA, que onda con eso?, como sea, se apresuro a ir a casa de naruto, sabia que si le decía a naruto en un dos por tres toda konoha se enteraría, al llegar toco la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a naruto todo golpeado y todo hinchado parecía un monstruo

Sasuke- ahhhhh!-

Naruto- ahhhhhh!...porque gritas dobe?- dijo el

Sasuke- y a ti que demonios te paso?-

Naruto- eh……me atropello un camión- dijo inventando

Sasuke- cielos……..un camión?...en konoha hay camiones???'- dijo sin poder recordar haber visto uno.

Naruto- eeee…..seeeeeee…..- dijo volteando para todos lados

Sasuke- bueno…como digas- dijo entrando a la casa del golpeado

Naruto- y que haces aquí dobe?, yo pensé que estarías con sakura-chan…con eso de que esta embarazada…….-

Sasuke- ah……si…….que cosas no???-

Naruto- hai….y todavía ni se casan son unos cerdos…..- dijo el viéndolo como si fuera el tipo mas pervertido del mundo

Sasuke- que?? Porque me miras así???...yo no fui- dijo llegando a donde quería…ahora si su plan daría resultado

Naruto- como que tu no fuiste???... ni se te ocurra decir que sakura-chan se te insinuó porque eso si no te lo creo- dijo como adivinando sus pensamientos

Sasuke- mmm…es que no la conoces bien……- dijo como si recordara algo extraño

Naruto- me estas diciendo que sakura chan…………-

Sasuke- sip…es mas pervertida que el mismísimo jiraiya-sama- dijo muy convencido d elo que decía

Naruto- en verdad???, mas que el ero-sennin????- dijo sorprendido

Sasuke- si……no hay duda de ello…… con decirte que compra de esos "juguetitos"..para ya sabes que….- dijo el como si fuera nada mas y nada menos que la pura verdad

Naruto- que????????!!!!!, en verdad???, esposas y toda la cosa???-

Sasuke- si, si…..uy no…y espérate…- dijo como si fuera una de esa señoras de lavadero contándole un chisme a la vecina- hasta se compro el corsé negro y un látigo…..-

Naruto- ehhhh???????????????????????????????????????????????? sakura-chan es una salvaje- dijo riéndose con picardía

Sasuke- hai hai…y eso no es todo…..-

Naruto- hay mas????-

Sasuke- ufff, no creo terminar de contarte……hasta nos grabo en video-

Naruto- neeee????????- dijo para después taparse la boca

Sasuke- y eso no es todo….. mira esto- dijo sacando de su bolsillo su cartera y la abrió mostrándole una foto de sakura vestida de chica policía…claro era un fotomontaje muy bien hecho…..en realidad en esa foto sakura salía con su uniforme de enfermera recogiendo su estetoscopio….pero en lugar de estetoscopio estaba recogiendo unas esposas y la falda de policía era demasiado pequeña…..dejando ver…pues……..la retaguardia

Naruto miro la foto y de inmediato tuvo una hemorragia nasal

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho…seguro naruto no podría quedarse callado

Sasuke- te preguntaras de donde saco el uniforme…..bueno antes ella trabajaba en una agencia….ya sabes…..de esas agencias………-dijo riéndose mentalmente

Naruto reia imaginando a sakura en una cosa de esas

Naruto- y tan seria que se ve……se lo tenia bien escondido, jajajaja-

Sasuke- hai….demo….no se lo digas a nadie…no creo que a sakura le guste que alguien sepa de esto- dijo como si fuera un enorme secreto

Naruto- no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- dijo levantando su dedo pulgar, guiñando un ojo y sonriendo estúpidamente-

Sasuke- naruto………

Naruto- hai??-

Sauske- ya deja de juntarte con lee- dijo el con cara de miedito.

Naruto- ey como supiste????-

Sasuke- simplemente se nota- dijo para después salir del apartamento del chico rubio….

Sasuke llego a su casa satisfecho por lo que había hecho………..5 minutos después la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una sakura con ojos rojos y colmillos en vez de dientes.

Sasuke- oh……eso fue rápido-

Sakura- UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo gritándole en la cara como si fuera un rugido…….

Sasuke se limpio la cara ya que le había aventado unas cuantas babillas

Sasuke- si???- dijo inocentemente

Sakura- QUE SOY UNA PERVERTIDA?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????... eres un….eres un. …..tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ( significa que esta censurado…demasiadas groserías para sus castos oídos, ja, si claro)

Sasuke- oh…….no sabia que tu vocabulario era tan amplio-

Sakura- COMO QUE COMPRO JUGUETES DE ESE TIPO?????????????????, Y DE DONDE DEMIONIOS SACASTE ESA TONTA FOTO MIA VESTIDA DE POLICIA???- dijo muerta de rabia…bueno…muerta no, de lo contrario no podría estar gritándole a sasuke-

Sasuke- mmmm……….si te llevas te aguantas sakurita- dijo paras después irse a su habitación dejando a una sakura mas que rabiosa…..si con espuma y toda la cosa

Sakura- con que eso quieres??...crees que eso es vergonzoso??, yo te enseñare lo que es vergonzoso sasuke-kun- dijo macabramente.

Bueno….aqui acabo el capitulo…espero les haya gustado, jajajajjaja, y sean pacientes en una semana subiré el siguiente, dejen reviews.


	5. Sakura recontraataca

Sakura re contraataca.

HOLA! Que bueno que siguen dejando reviews, ajajaja, espero que hayan esperado con ansias este capitulo, ajajajajajajaj, veo que si…por sus reviews, ajajaja, como sea, pues espero que les guste, jejejejejeje y pues sigan dejando reviews, ah y para quien preguntaba, si, este es un sasuxsaku, pero como pueden ver por ahora no hay mucho amor que digamos, ajajajaja, así que sigan leyendo y verán que pasa con esta pareja tan kawaii.

Sasuke había dejado a una sakura mas que rabiosa en la sala de la casa del chico del sharingan, pero esto no se iba a quedar así…….no señor!, nadie hacia ver a haruno sakura como una pervertida sin salir afectado en el proceso.

Sakura- bien, entonces esto es guerra uchiha sasuke….y yo que te adoraba y tenia un altar con tu foto…nimodo…tu lo has querido asi…..digo yo no quería hacerlo pero, no tengo opción, sasukito, nya nya nya nya- dijo riendo macabramente mientras salía de la casa del susodicho.

Sasuke mientras tanto se preparaba para su siguiente jugada, digo ya sabia que sakura seguramente diría alguna otra estupidez..y el estaría preparado para cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera decir a la extraña chica de pelos rosas…y como carece de imaginación iba a empezar desde ese momento.

Sasuke- bien, empecemos……emmm…ummm……ehhhh…………………………………….- decía sasuke sin tener idea de que demonios podía hacer……..

Mientras tanto sakura se dirigía a casa de hinata, ya estaba oscureciendo y llevaba una pequeña mochila rosa a sus espaldas, la cual contenía su ropa, pijama y eso, ya saben, una noche de chicas…..

Sakura llego a la residencia súper enorme de la millonaria hinata…ok….solo llego a casa de hinata, tocó la puerta y el sirviente le abrió…supongo que tienen sirviente…no??, como sea, afuera sakura vio a las chicas sentadas en algunas sillas alrededor de una mesa redonda, tenten, a su lado derecho hinata, y luego temari, y luego ino y al lado de ino había una silla vacía la cual sakura suponía era especialmente para ella, así que se acerco y se sentó

Ino- (decía divertida) oi sakura, mira esto- dijo mostrándole un poster tamaño natural de su foto vestida de policía.

Todas se atacaron de la risa

Sakura- …………"inche ino….tenia que ser…y eso que es mi amiga de toda la vida….."

Temari- ne sakura, no puedo creer que trabajaras en una agencia…..osea……te hubiera conocido entonces- dijo sonriendo

Todas se le quedaron viendo con cara de "eh?"

Sakura- fue sasuke-kun…….supongo que fue una venganza o algo así……..- decía como si nada

Ino- es cierto!, cuéntanos todo frentona- decía mientras se acercaba a ella emocionada

Sakura- vaya….bien……pues ya les había contado que sasuke me llamo gorda y yo hice la pequeña broma de que tenia sueños mojados-

Todas se echaron a reir

Sakura- hai hai…muy gracioso, pero después de eso, el dijo que yo estaba embarazada-

Temari- bueno es cierto que has subido algunos kilitos-

Hinata- y-yo pienso que sakura-san, se ve muy bien- dijo timida

Sakura- ay hinata, te adoro, yo pienso lo mismo………como sea….la noticia llego a oídos de tsunade-shishou-

Ino- que???????!!!!, dios mío sakura…..y como es que aun sigues viva????- decía espantada porque sabia que tsunade era una persona que daba muuucho miedito

Sakura- pues le dije a tsunade-shishou que el bebe era de sasuke-

Todas-…………………….QUE!!!!!??????!!!!

Sakura- y al parecer se lo creyó- decía como si todavía no pudiera creerlo

Temari- y que dijo???- dijo sin apartar los ojos de la pelirosada

Sakura- pues………sorprendente no se enojo…al contrario, la veía muy feliz, y me dijo que viviría con sasuke-

Todas en shock

Ino- "……..va a vivir con sasuke-kun………………………."

Sakura- oigan……..-

Ino- "sakura…..vivir….casa….sasuke"

Sakura- ne!, están bien?- dijo chascando los dedos para ver si reaccionaban

Ino- "…………………….SAKURA VA A VIVIR CON SASUKE!!!!"

Sakura-….mmmm…que les pasa????- decía viéndolas raro… nisiquiera hinata reaccionaba se había quedado en la misma posición en la que estaba y no se había movido, con sus dedillos indicillos juntos y su mirada perdida, temari simplemente tenia la boca abierta, ino tenia un tic y los ojos tan abiertos como platos, y tenten ….tenten??, oh, estaba en el suelo, desmayada.

Media hora después reaccionan

Todas- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura- hasta que despiertan- dijo mordiendo un pedazo de pizza

Tenten- de donde sacaste esa pizza??- dijo señalando el suculento pedazo de pizza de peperonni con extra queso.

Sakura- ah pedi una mientras estaban idas- dijo simplemente- ah y pague con tu dinero- dijo viendo a ino

Ino- ………….maldita, infeliz, perra mal nacida, bolsa de caca sucia….aunque las bolsas de caca no están limpias de todos modos, - decía como murmurando

Sakura- oye, ino! Estoy aquí y te escucho- dijo como ofendida

Tenten- entonces vas a vivir con sasuke-kun???, vaya, cualquier chica te envidiaría sakura, además que bien! A ti te gusta, talvez encuentres la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y quien sabe, a lo mejor un día pasa algo- dijo lo último con voz picaroncilla.

Sakura- ejejeje, lo dudo-

Ino- si si….yo también lo dudo muchísimo…..de ninguna manera puede pasar- dijo convencida

Hinata- bu-bueno, yo cre-creo que hacen una linda pareja- dijo hinata sonriendo y sonrojada

Ino- que???- dijo con el tic de nuevo en su ojo

Sakura- arigato hinata, pero es imposible que pase algo…digo después de todo esto creo que uno de los dos va a terminar muerto o algo así- decía pensándolo seriamente

Temari- tsk, vas a vivir con un chico tan bueno (osea…ya saben…no bueno porque vaya a la iglesia ni nada) y no vas a hacer nada??, que desperdicio- dijo para después comer un pedazo de pizza.

Sakura- no es que no quiera hacer nada……es solo que nunca se presentara la oportunidad, además yo ya estoy preparando mi próxima venganza- dijo malévolamente

Tenten- ah si???, dinos dinos!!!!!!- decía emocionada

Sakura- esta bien, pero voy a necesitar su ayuda….y tenemos que buscar a sai…..también lo necesitamos- dijo ella con su frente brillándole

Ino- ahhhh!!!, sakura alejate del sol!!!, tu enorme frente me va a dejar ciega!!!!!!- decía ella tapándose los ojos

Sakura- oh, gomen, je-dijo mientras se movía un poco.

Temari- bien entonces sakura, dinos de que se trata- decía con una sonrisa malévola

Sakura- bien este es el plan…..- sakura les conto el plan ultra mega secreto y todas acabaron a tacadas de la risa

Tenten- JKAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ, es genial sakura……

Temari- no pensé que fuera tan divertido hacer a alguien sufrir- dijo llorando de la risa

Hinata- (bueno…hinata solo se reía)

Ino- ay sakura, no puedo creer que seas así de mala- decía divertida y asustadilla a la vez- "nota mental, no volver a molestar a sakura"

Sakura- bien…..ya saben que hacer-

Todas- hai-

Sakura- esto será genial- dijo maquiavélicamente con un fondo de llamas y le salen cuernos y empieza a reírse moviendo los hombros con las manos en la cintura.

Temari- ……..ella es extraña

Tenten- hai….demo……será algo realmente divertido-

Ino- ni que lo dudes……si algo que le sobra a esta además de frente es imaginación-

Hinata- y-ya quiero v-ver la cara de sasuke-san- decía riéndose

Ino- y la veras hinata, la veras-

Mientras tanto sasuke ya cansado de pensar en su próxima jugada, como las llamaba el, salió a la calle y pensó que seria divertido ir a fastidiar a naruto……….grave error

Sasuke toco la puerta de la casa del chico y abrió naruto

Naruto, hola teme!- dijo el todavía con la mejilla hinchada y sin algunos dientes

Sasuke- oi- dijo sin mas

Naruto- emmm, que quieres???- dijo un tanto nervioso

Sasuke- eh???, pues pasar…..que mas???- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

Naruto- etto…esque yo……emm…..e-estoy en calzoncillos- dijo el como una excusa

Sasuke- y eso que???, te he visto con menos que eso para mi desgracia- dijo como si recordara algún suceso traumático

Naruto- bueno esque emm….e-estoy con una chica…..si eso- dijo como si sasuke se la fuera a creer

Sasuke- y tu crees que me voy a creer eso?????- dijo como si fuera la excusa menos creíble en la historia de konoha.

Naruto- bueno es que hay un desorden y bueno…este…..no creo que quieras ver algo así- dijo como última excusa

Sasuke- que te pasa????, tu nunca recoges este lugar de todos modos…..siempre que vengo esta tirado- dijo sin comprender la actitud del chico

Naruto- bueno esque…..esque…..etto---dijo sin saber que mas inventar

Sasuke- ok….ya dime que pasa????- dijo el cansado de soportar las estúpidas excusas de naruto

Naruto- bueno esque…………………….por ahí me llego el rumor….

Sasuke- "sakura"

Naruto- de que……de que……..pues de que…………de que –

Sakuke- YA DILO!- dijo desesperado

Naruto- pues de que eres bisexual y que te gusta sai y que por eso has tenido problemas con sakura porque por las noches….emmm….tu cosa no sirve- dijo el diciéndolo todo de un solo jalon

Sasuke casi se muere ahí mismo

Naruto- incluso hay fotos que lo comprueban…y se ven muy reales- dijo mostrándole una foto que tenia por ahí

Era una foto modificada, digo obvio sasuke no es bi, ni gay gracias a todos los cielos, era una de pamela Anderson con tommy motola nadamas que en vez de pamela Anderson era la cara de sasuke y en vez de la de tommy motola era sai.

Sasuke- "NO PUEDE SER…….ES INCLUSO MAS REAL QUE LA OTRA FOTO DE ELLA COMO POLICIA"- pensaba el pasmado

Naruto- digo….emm…no es que me incomode que seas bi ni nada…buenbo…si me incomoda por eso este….-

Sasuke- vamos tu sabes que no es cierto- dijo como esperando que no creyera menuda estupidez

Naruto- ettooo- "y ahora que le digo??"

Sasuke- ay por favor, no creerás que yo uchiha sasuke único sobreviviente del clan uchiha y siendo el chico mas super hot de konoha tendría esos gustos o si???- dijo como queriendo convencer a naruto

Naruto- bueno…..también dicen por ahí que fue por orochimaru-

Kabuto- nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto- …. Y tu que haces aquí???- dijo viendo a kabuto quien apareció ahí nadamas.

Kabuto- mmm, nose…….adiós- dijo mientras se iba

Naruto- …que extraño-

Sasuke- ……………………………………………… esa sakura, me las va a pagar- dijo como murmurando mientras de iba de ahí

Naruto- uf!, me salve de ser violado- dijo como aliviado………..ya quisiera el ser violado por sasuke………..bueno…naruto tampoco es gay…insisto en que hace linda pareja con hinata

Mientras tanto las chicas se dedicaban a finalizar el plan……aunque ya habían hecho la mayoría, hinata había ido con naruto a decirle la noticia y como se trataba de hinata, era obvio que le iba a creer ya que según naruto hinata era un lama de dios y parida por los dioses así que era imposible que su hinatita pudiera decir una mentira, temari y tenten se encargaron de hablar con sai, el cual estaba de acuerdo ya que a el nada le parecía malo ni bueno, de hecho su contestación fue…

Sai- una broma para el traidor???... mmm, me da igual hagan lo que quieran- dijo indiferente

Temari y tenten se miraron como diciendo "bueno"

Ino era la encargada de decir que la historia era totalmente verdadera, diciendo ser una testigo de los hechos y sakura, bueno ella simplemente hacia como que no sabia nada.

Sakura- ajajajajaja, eso te pasa por meterte con una chica creativa sasukito-kun- dijo ella satisfecha de su contra ataque-

Mientras sasuke estaba en su cuarto en un rincón meciéndose como si de un autista se tratara

Sasuke- no soy bi, no soy bi- repetía para el mismo

De repente alguien toco la puerta

Sasuke- ……oh no……seguramente es ella…pero…..ella tiene llave….- dijo para si mientras se paraba y abría la puerta para encontrarse con- KAKASHI??????

Kakashi- oi sasuke!- dijo el saludando

Sasuke- mm…que hace aquí??-

Kakashi- no te preocupes lo se todo………-

Sasuke- no soy bi, no me gusta sai, y esa foto es una mentira, no embarace a sakura, no tengo sueños mojados y no sufro de impotencia- dijo así nomas

Kakashi- bueno….no me refería a eso….aunque vaya que sakura tiene una muy buena imaginación- dijo reconociéndolo

Sasuke- entonces que???-

Kakashi- se que todo es un invento….se que sakura y tu han estado mintiéndole a toda la aldea con tonterías sexuales, embarazos y demás…….ah y buena idea la tuya la foto esa de sakura- dijo riendo pervertidamente

Sasuke- hai…como sea……..que quiere?-

Kakashi- pues parece que necesitas ayuda-

Sasuke- que le hace pensar que necesito su ayuda???-

Kakashi- vamos sasuke, sopa de huitlacoche te dice algo????, llamarle a gaara para pedirle una idea…..???...eso es tener problemas

Sasuke- ey, y usted como supo???-

Kakashi- tengo mis contactos

Sasuke- y supongo que usted tiene una idea

Kakasho- oh si…..una buena- dijo riendo muuuy pervertidamente

Sasuke- ahora se llama kakasho¿¿??

Naoki- ay, gomen, s eme como sea, de que s etrata???- dijo intrigado

Kakashi- pues……..- y le conto su idea

Sasuke- vaya kakashi sensei…no se porque no acudi a ti antes-

Kakashi- quien sabe….bueno…… será mejor comenzar no crees???-

Sasuke- hagamoslo!

Aquí acabo el capitulo…..les gusto??? Les aburrió???, es una bolsa de caca sucia???, opinen, dejen reviews.


	6. Los secretos de sakura

Los secretos de sakura

Hola!, que bien que les esta gustando esta historia….y pensar que iba a ser un one shot, imagínense cuantas risas se hubieras ahorrado…como sea….ahora viene sasuke con alguna idea de kakashi….que será????, descúbrelo!.

Kakashi y sasuke tenían lo que vendría siendo la siguiente jugada para vengarse de la venganza de sakura, que surgió de la venganza de sasuke y antes venganza de sakura….total…puras venganzas……..ellos ya estaban planeando cada paso cuidadosamente, tenia que salir perfecto, mientras tanto, todas las chicas, ya de nuevo en casa de hinata se reían al pensar como la estaría pasando el chico de los sueños mojados que según dejo embarazada a sakura que es bi y que le gusta sai y que además sufre de impotencia, bueno, con todo eso es muy normal reírse no???

Temari- eres la mejor sakura, si algún dia necesito vengarme de algún chico acudiré a ti sin pensarlo- dijo riéndose

Ino- hai…..tu y tus ideas raras, con razón tienes esa frentotota- decía la rubia mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla de la risa que tenia

Tenten- ajajaja, es cierto, es cierto….digo no lo de tu frente……digo yo también pediría tu ayuda….-

Hinata- fue muy divertido sakura-san- dijo ella sonriendo

Sakura- ah, si que lo fue, ahora solo me queda esperar la respuesta de sasuke…..que dirá esta vez?????- dijo ella pensando en la sarta de tonterías que se le ocurriría al chico del sharingan

Ino- sea lo que sea…puedes contar con nosotras para la siguiente venganza- dijo ella como no queriendo perdérselo por nada del mundo

Tenten- y….por cierto sakura, cuando te mudas????- dijo ella entusiasmada

Sakura- mañana mismo- dijo ella sonriendo

Temari- mmmm, seria buena idea grabarlo mientras se ducha no crees????- dijo como imaginándoselo

Hinata se puso roja, tenten la vio con algo de miedo y sakura e ino simplemente dijeron…

Sakura e ino- PERVERTIDA!-

Temari- que????, no lo harian????- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Sakura e ino se quedaron pensativas un rato

Tenten- ey, no me digan que lo están pensando par de depravadas puercas- dijo ella con los brazos cruzados

Sakura- que? Tu no querrías grabar a neji-san????- dijo ella como atinándole justo donde ella sabia

Tenten se puso nerviosa- eh???, ne-neji???, porque querría yo grabar a neji???- dijo como si fuera totalmente algo ajena a ella

Hinata- a mi primo????- dijo un poco roja

Temari- ey, es cierto el chico hyuuga tiene buen trasero- dijo imaginándoselo

Hinata y tenten- temari!!!!!!- decían avergonzadas

Temari- que????, es cierto-

Sakura- cielos…temari si que es una cerda- le dijo a la rubia

Ino- ni que lo digas, es mas puerca que todas nosotras juntas-

Sakura- hinata no cuenta- dijo viendo a hinata cono juntaba sus dedos índices

Ino-….cierto-

Temari- entonces tenten…que hay del chico hyuuga?, no te gusta???, por tu reacción yo diría que si- dijo totalmente convencida

Tenten- eh…bueno…yo….este…..creo…este………alguien gusta un malvavisco- dijo sacando de un lugar desconocido una bolsa de bombones

A todas les sale una enorme gota sobre la cabeza

Sakura- ….de donde sacaste eso???-

Tenten- que???, no quieres maliciosos biscos?????- dijo ofreciéndole

Ino- es deliciosos malvaviscos y ya deja de ver toy story…..te dije que te haría mal algún dia- dijo regañándola

Hinata- entonces tenten-san…te gusta mi primo???- dijo ella queriendo saber la respuesta

Tenten resignada decidió confesarse

Tenten- perdóname padre he pecado…….hace diez mil años que no voy a misa-

Naoki- tenten tonta, así no….!!!!!

Tenten- ah gomen……pues……..si……………neji me gusta, me gusta mucho- dijo ella ruborizada

Sakura- ah…que lindos……seguro que a el también le gustas……lo he visto mirarte-

Tenten- eh???, de verdad????- dijo incrédula

Sakura-……………no……..-

Tenten- oh- dijo desilusionada

Ino- ay sakura, te pasas de maldita perra mal nacida bolsa de caca sucia……..-

Sakura- eso ya lo habías dicho-

Ino- y que???, me gusta decir bolsa de caca sucia-

Sakura- emmm…ok

Mientras las chicas hablaban de estupideces de pijamadas de chicas sasuke llevaba a cabo su plan

Se había puesta ropa toda negra y una cosa en la cara que solo dejaba ver sus hermosísimos ojos negritos como chocolove.

Sasuke- kakashi-sensei, ya entre- dijo el hablando por un audífono que traia mientras su sensei escuchaba todo desde la casa del chico, como si de una misión se tratara

Kakashi- bien, sube las escaleras y busca su habitación- dijo el dándole las indicaciones a sasuke quien por cierto…por si no lo han captado esta en casa de sakura, obvio, de quien mas???

Sasuke subió las escaleras y vio una puerta

Sasuke- seguro es esta- dijo para después abrir la puerta y sorprenderse al ver una escena nada agradable a la vista de sasuke……si………………….se trataba de...de………..de……… LEE Y GAI-SENSEI BAILANDO LA MACARENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, que que hacen ahí???, buena pregunta…..

Sasuke cerro la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo y siguió por el pasillo y abrió la siguiente puerta, en esta ocasión vio algo demasiado extraño para el……….si……………..incluso para el…….. vio…..vio a……a……..aaaaaaaaaa……………………….AAAAAAAAA………….vio a UNA ARDILLA BAILANDO LA MACARENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, sasuke volvió a cerrar la puerta y siguió con la de al lado, esta vez le salió un tic al ver a Kabuto adorando una foto de orochimaru como diciendo adiós con un paraguas en una mano y al ver a sasuke solo dijo…

Kabuto- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke cierra la puerta

Sasuke- kakashi-sensei…cual puerta es????- dijo cansado de ver tantas mensadas

Kakashi- ah es verdad, es la 54- dijo como si fuera muy normal tener tantas habitaciones en una casa

Sasuke- ah…….lo hubieras dicho antes- dijo el molesto

Kakashi- ah, ejem, gomen- dijo el riendo

Sasuke al fin llega ala habitación numero 54 abre la puerta y ve una habitación normal sin kabutos, sin ardillas, sin lees y gais-senseis bailando la macarena……..si todo normal…incluso le gustaba la decoración………….lo raro es que no había nada rosa

Sasuke- mmmm….me imaginaba este cuarto algo mas………femenino- dijo mirando toda la habitación

Kakashi- ya deja de monológuelas y busca lo que te dije- dijo el

Sasuke- hai…..demo….en donde esta????- dijo el mirando por todos lados

Kakashi- sasuke…..es obvio que no sabes nada de chicas….- dijo como si su alumno fuera un retrasado mental

Sasuke- como sea….solo dime- dijo fastidiado

Kakashi- ok, hay tres posibilidades-

Sasuke escuchaba con atención

Kakashi- una, es el cajón de ropa interior

Sasuke trago saliva

Kakashi- otra puede ser debajo de la almohada, y la ultima es moviendo un tatami suelto….son los lugares mas comunes- dijo el

Sauske- y tu como sabes????-

Kakashi- emmm…pues se porque lei un libro donde decía eso- dijo inventando

Sasuke- si claro- dijo sin creer una palabra- bien primero veamos debajo de la almohada "por favor que este ahí, que este ahí, no quiero ver su ropa interior"- reviso y no había nada- ok, ahora el tatami- reviso todos y cada uno de ellos y ninguno estaba flojo- kuso!- ahora volteo a ver los cajones del buro de la chica- creo que, tendre que revisar ahí- dijo acercándose a los cajones….lo raro fue que abrió todos y cada uno de ellos y no había ropa interior en ninguno- kakashi-sensei, esto es extraño……no hay ropa interior aquí- dijo el rendido

Kakashi- eh????, dices que sakura no usa ropa interior???- dijo pervertido

Sasuke- no dije eso, además no creo que ande por ahí como si nada- dijo el ruborizado

Kakashi- mmm………………….tu ya le has visto los calzones????-

Sasuke se puso pensativo- mmm, buen punto- dijo volteando al techo- LO ENCONTRE – dijo de repente el chico dejando sordo a kakashi

Kakashi- ahhhhh!!!!, me alegro-

Sasuke- sakura si que es extraña……….esta pegado en el techo- dijo alzando una ceja

Kakashi- si……es extraña- dijo como afirmando

Sasuke de un salto agarro el pequeño libro que andaba buscando

Sasuke- jua jua jua, con este diario sabré todos tus secretos sakura- dijo el viendo el pequeño diario .

Kakashi- bien sal de ahí….alguien podría verte….seguro la ardilla tenia una cámara….se ve sospechosa…que ardilla sabe bailar la macarena???- decía intrigado

Sasuke- seee….lo que digas kakashi-sensei- dijo como si estuviera loco

Sasuke salió por la ventana pero no vio que había un barandal por ahí y se pego en ya saben donde……debió dolerle mucho…

Kakashi- sasuke???, que fue eso???- dijo después de haber escuchado el golpe

Sasuke- na-nada- dijo con voz aguda

Kakashi- eh???, seguro???, hablas como sakura…oh no! Eres sakura????- dijo asustado porque sabia que sakura sabia dar unos buenos golpes

Sasuke- ie, soy sasuke- dijo recuperando su voz

Kakashi- uf que alivio, vamos, apurate- dijo el con la intención de llevar a cabo el plan

Sasuke llego rápido a su casa y en cuanto llego kakashi se abalanzo sobre el agarrando el pequeño libro de sus manos

Kakashi- bien……..veamos, cuales son los secreto de nuestra queridita sakura- dijo el sentándose y abriendo el diario tan atento como si se tratara del icha icha Paradise

Sauske- y bien???'- dijo intrigado….no es que le importara pero le daba curiosidad saber si había algo sobre el en ese diario

Kakashi- uuuuuuu, hay buen material aquí- dijo riendo

Sasuke- ah si????-

Kakashi- ah no era para ti….creo que le servirá mas a jiraiya- pensó serio

Sauske- kakashi…..podriamos seguir con mi venganza por favor?

Kakashi- oh!, aquí dice algo de ti- dijo riendo

Sasuke curioso se acerco un poco- y…. que dice???-

Kakashi- quieres saber????-

Sasuke- hai

Kakashi- seguro???

Sasuke- que si

Kakashi- estas muy seguro?????????????

Sauske- DEMONIOS SIIII!!!

Kakashi – que si estas seguro????

Sasuke- que le pasa????

Kakashi, ay perdón es que todavía traes el micrófono tu grandísimo animal, casi me dejas sordo- dijo el reprochándole

Sasuke- ah, como sea….que dice?

Kakashi- pues dice que estas mas gordo y que apestas a rata muerta-

Sasuke- ……………………- le sale un tic

Kakashi- ajajajajajaja, no es cierto-

Sasuke-……………………………………….-

Kaksahi- dice que (de repente cambio la voz y le salía igualita a la de sakura) "oh, el dia de hoy desayune peras de genovia, me compre un kimono super guay, fui con ino de compras, un chico me dio una rosa rosa rosada como yo, necesito talco, ah y vi a sasuke rascarse el trasero"- finalizo para reírse …no….carcajearse de las palabras que acababa de leer

Sasuke- ……..eso era todo???- dijo el fasditiadillo

Kakashi- ah……..estos jóvenes….escriben puras mensadas……ajajaja, no como yo……digo noes que yo tenga un diario donde esta mi ropa interior mi nada……ejejejejejej-

Sasuke- kakashi sensei, dame eso- le dijo arrebatándole el diario

Kakashi- ey!, fue mi idea- dio indignado

Sasuke- pero tu solo pierdes el tiempo

Kakashi-…………si claro….chico emo- murmuro el

Sasuke- no soy un emo!

Kabuto- noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ajajajajajajajaja, aquí acaba el capitulo….el siguiente será genial, yo se que no paso mucho en este capitulo pero ya verán en el que sigue……..se van a morir de la risa…..bueno…no…no se mueran!, dejen reviews!


	7. Viviendo con sasuke

Viviendo con Sasuke

Hola! Gomen por la tardanza deveras gomen…….los estudios consumen mucho tiempo…jejejeje, como sea, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de gorda,en este capitulo empezara a notarse que deveras es un sasusaku…. ¿Qué planes malvados tendrán sasuke y kakashi con el librillo ese¿Qué pasa cuando sakura tiene que aguantar los chantajes de sasuke¿temari de veras es una puerca marrana depravada¿Por qué tenten esta obsesionada con toy story¿Por qué mis preguntas no tienen sentido???...esa es una buena pregunta……. Lee y diviértete!.

Después de que sakura se quedo en casa de hinata en esa pijamada de chicas donde decían cosas de chicas, decidió que era tiempo de ir por sus cosas a su casa, anhelaba poder fastidiar a su hermosísimo sasukito-kun, oh si…iba a sufrir de lo lindo su adorado chico del sharingan, así que bueno…….llego a su casa y empezó por sacar una maleta con una sonrisa en el rostro..no era cualquier sonrisa, no señor, esa sonrisa decía algo así como "oh sasuke-kun, no sabes cuanto te vas a arrepentir de haberme llamado gorda", total puso la dicha maleta en su cama y empezó a sacar ropa de sus cajones…pero había algo extraño…..su ropa estaba desacomodada, sakura puso cara de duda, ella no era desordenada, o a lo mejor la desordeno sin darse cuenta cuando tomo su cambio para la pijamada de hinata, si, seguro era eso, sin darle mas importancia, tomo cuanto ropa pudo y la metió toda a la maleta, después tomo cosas mas personales suyas y las puso en una mochila mas pequeña, teniendo ya todo listo, la chica salió de su casa, pero….

Sakura- oh genial…..se me olvido aquello- se dijo a si mismo como diciendo "bravo sakura, que inteligente"- demo….talvez sea mejor que lo deje ahí, si lo llegara a encontrar sasuke seguro que si me molestaría y mucho- dijo ella pensativa- si…mejor lo dejo ahí- dijo pensando en todas las cosas que sasuke podría decir si llegara a encontrar algo así.

Sin mas la pelirosada se dirigía a la casa del pelinegro, mientras el y kakashi…

Kakashi- entonces????- dijo el mientras sasuke terminaba de hablar de su venganza como desquiciado

Sasuke- ah…hai……ya se que hacer- dijo el sonriendo malévolamente

Kakashi- muy bien sasuke, lo dejo en tus manos, no me decepciones- dijo al puro estilo gai-sensei

Sasuke- emm…kakashi…….no hagas eso por favor- dijo medio asustadillo

Kakashi- ah….gomen…últimamente he estado demasiado tiempo con el sopenco ese de mayones verdes que baila la macarena en casa de sakura por razones desconocidas- dijo el rascándose la cabeza

Sasuke- hai hai, ya vete……seguro llega en cualquier momento- dijo el empujándolo por la ventana

Kakashi- ahhhhh!- dijo mientras caía- sasuke baka! Pude desaparecer con un puf!- grito desde abajo

Sasuke- como sea- dijo cerrando la ventana

Sin mas sasuke esperaba a que la peli rosada llegara con sus cosas….el ya estaba preparado psicológicamente para eso, pero seguro sakura no se esperaba que sasuke podría chantajearla cuanto quisiera en cuanto pusiera un pie en su casa, así que…..el pondría fin a ese estúpido juego de mentiras vergonzosas.

Sasuke- ya veras sakura, te vas a arrepentir- decía mientras miraba la puerta esperando que se abriera en cualquier momento.

Sakura ya casi estaba en cas de sasuke cuando de repente llega naruto y la saluda

Naruto- hola sakura-chan!!!!- dijo entusiasmado de ver a su amiga, después volteo a ver las maletas- ne….sakura-chan???, adonde vas???-

Sakura- oh…..a casa de sasuke- dijo ella como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Naruto- porque???-

Sakura-porque voy a vivir con el- dijo simplemente

Naruto- ne????, tu vivir con sasuke???'- dijo como si fuera una broma

Sakura- hai….ya sabes, por lo del embarazo y eso- dijo como recordando esa estúpida mentira

Naruto- ah, es cierto, dijo el recordando de repente, demo sakura-chan- dijo de repente mirándola en el vientre

Sakura- nani?-dijo interrogante

Naruto- que no se supone que no puedes cargar cosas pesadas en estas condiciones????- dijo viendo ahora la enorme maleta que traia la chica

Sakura- "shannaro!"ammmm……ejejejejejeje……….etto……amm….es, es bueno hacer un poco de ejercicio cuando una mujer esta embarazada, eso, eso fa-facilita el parto sabes???- dijo sudando

Naruto- oh, era eso…..vaya, tu si que sabes mucho sakura-chan!- dijo impresionado

Sakura- arigato naruto- dijo ella sonriendo

Naruto- bueno dame eso- dijo estirando la mano para que la chica le diera la maleta de cómo un millón de toneladas

Sakura- oh…..hai- dijo viendo las buenas intenciones del chico y dándole la maleta "porque sasuke-kun no será como naruto????...digo….me refiera a la parte considerada y amable no a la idiota y obsesiva por el ramen", pensó la chica mientras soltaba un suspiro y caminaba tras el en dirección a casa de sasuke.

Estaban frente a la puerta de la casa del chico, sakura saco la llave y abrió la puerta permitiendo que naruto pasara primero con la maleta y la mochila, y al momento de entrar, sasuke escucho el ruido de la puerta y…..

Sasuke- HARUNO SAKURA, ahora si vas a ver!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito para después ver a naruto con cara de "eh?"

Sasuke………"naruto??????..."

Naruto- que piensas hacerle a sakura-chan???- dijo amenazante

Sasuke- yo a ella?, ja, ya quisiera que llegara a hacerle yo algo- dijo arrogante

Sakura se puso roja ante la insinuación y el coraje

Sakura- ni que yo quisiera fijate!- grito enfadada

Sasuke- hazte la que no quiere, los dos sabemos que te mueres por mi- dijo mas arrogante que nunca y con una sonrisa en los labios

Sakura- tendría que estar drogada para querer algo contigo, tu idiota sin imaginación!- grito acercándose a el

Naruto empezó a asustarse, esa si que era una pelea de casados, y definitivamente el no quería salir lastimado ni involucrado en ningún homicidio, así que sigilosamente salió de la casa y silenciosamente cerro la puerta mientras los otros dos discutían acaloradamente

Sasuke- ah si???, pues al menos yo si cuido mi figura………….- dijo acercándose mas

Sakura- acaso me llamaste gorda?- dijo incrédula

Sasuke- vaya, eres inteligente, al menos captaste esta vez-

Sakura- para tu información, ya quisieras tu tener a una chica tan hot como yo, y además si! Soy inteligente…y mucho mas que tu arrogante engreído ególatra- dijo ella furiosa muy cerca de el

Sasuke- mira..pues parece que no te has fijado bien en el espejo porque de hot no tienes nada, tu frentona, débil, niña mimada- dijo el a unos a cuantos centímetros de ella sin darse cuenta de cuan cercanos estaban

Sakura- pues te tengo noticias tesorito- dijo con voz furiosa- tendras que aguantarme por mucho tiempo queridito- dijo ella triunfal

Sasuke- claro…lo se, para desgracia mia tendre que ver tu fea cara desde la mañana hasta el anochecer, y escuchar tu tonta voz hasta que retumbe en mis oídos y me dejes ciego-

Sakura-……………………………es sordo….idiota-

Sasuke- bah!, como sea…..

Sakura- y no soy débil!!!!!!!- dijo captando mil años después

Sasuke- si claro…solo por ser la discipula de la godaime todos creen que ya eres fuerte pero yo lo dudo seriamente- dijo sonriendo malicioso

Sakura- ah si???, bueno, pues yo dudo que seas heterosexual después de haber sido el discípulo del orochimaru-gay…digo….quien sabe cuantas cosas habran hecho en sus "entrenamientos"- dijo ella haciendo énfasis en entrenamientos

Sasuke- para tu información soy totalmente heterosexual..la mala noticia es que no me interesas-

Sakura- oh…que dolor……(dijo ella dramática) no le intereso a sasuke-kun…que pena meda escuchar eso…..a no ser que no me importara en lo absoluto………. Si…creo que lo segundo me agrada mas, no crees naruto?????...naruto???- repitió después de no recibir respuesta y consecuencia de ello volteo a ver donde estaba naruto pero ya no había hadie ahí y se volvió a voltear a donde estaba sasuke, pero al momento de voltear se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaban muuuuuyyy cerca y se sonrojo un poco haciendo que el moreno se diera cuenta también y un poco avergonzado retrocedió un paso.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el que sakura miraba al suelo apenada y sasuke volteaba a otra la pared y ninguno decía nada….pronto sakura dejo aun lado eso y decidió que era mejor no caer en ñoñerías

Sakura- bien…………como sea…….ire a desempacar mis cosas- dijo ella tomando su maleta y pasando al lado de sasuke

Sasuke se quedo ahí sin mirarla

Sasuke- "que fue eso????, como no me di cuenta de que nos habíamos acercado tanto???...no olia nada mal………………..momento! no puedo pensar eso……………….que me pasa???? Es solo una chica tonta de la cual debo vengarme….si, solo eso……..ey….hablando de venganza….no hice nada de lo que dije que haría………….."- pensó el para después golpearse la cara como diciendo "da", momentos después se fue por el pasillo y fue cuando se pregunto "momento……¿A dónde diablos fue a desempacar la loca esa?", pensó el con el temor de que se fuera a su cuarto, llego a su habitación y la puerta estaba cerrada, la abrió y en efecto….sus pesadillas se habían hecho realidad

Sasuke- que haces aquí????-

Neji- hola!!!!

Sasuke- ………………..donde esta sakura?- dijo el viendo raro al chico de ojos blancos

Neji- esta en la habitación de al lado- dijo mientras veía su novela favorita

Sasuke- …mmm…..como diablos entraste????-

Neji- ah…sakura me dio una copia de tu llave-

Sasuke- eh????, y para que????-

Neji- pues para entrar…..cielos…ella deveras tiene razón…eres un poco bobo uchiha-

Sasuke- me refiero a que porque quieres tu entrar a mi casa genio???- dijo sarcástico y molesto

Neji volteo con cara seria, tan seria que a sasuke le dio miedito esa mirada blanca sobre el

Neji- …………………..tu seras mi amigo- dijo el viéndolo feo

Sasuke se cae

Sasuke- ok…………….em……tu quedate ahí- dijo para después cerrar la puerta asustado y pasar a la habitación de al lado

Sasuke abrió la puerta y se encontró a sakura con unas licras muy cortas y un pequeño top haciendo airobics…por lo que casi le da una hemorragia nasal, sakura se percato de su presencia y volteo a donde estaba este

Sakura- que quieres?- dijo molesta

Sasuke- que quiero???, quiero que saques al raro ese de mi casa- dijo molesto tratando de no sangrar por la nariz y tratando con todas sus fuerzas que sus ojos se centraran en la cara de la chica y nadamas….oh cielos, que difícil

Sakura- a lee?????-

Sasuke- lee????... no, hablo de neji…….un momento….lee también esta aquí???- dijo con un tic

Sakura- pues si…lo yo también vivo aquí ahora supongo que puedo invitar a quien quiera no???- dijo ella como si fuera algo razonable

Sasuke- sakura….sacalos de aquí………………- dijo serio

Sakura- o sino que?- dijo desafiante

Sasuke- "al fin" pues que si no lo haces tendre que usar esto- dijo mostrándole algo que guardaba en su bolsillo

Sakura- mmmmm sabes ……….eso seria muy extraño…..pero divertido.,..anda usalo..me muero por ver como te queda- dijo ella riendo

Sasuke al notar la risa de su compañera noto que en su mano no estaba el librillo malvado que quería sacar…mas bien había unas pantaletas de chica en sumano

Sasuke- eh?????, y esto como demonios llego a mi bolsillo?????- dijo traumado, demasiadas vergüenzas para un dia

Sakura- oh yo que se….talvez el pervertido aquí eres tu- dijo ella riendo y recordando que la había hecho quedar como una pervertida

Sasuke- muy graciosa sakura, pero lo que quería mostrarte es esto- dijo sacando el desgraciado libro

Al momento de verlo sakura se quedo sin palabras…..como lo había conseguido?, como supo que tenia un diario? Como supo donde lo escondia?...por dios……lo habrá leído?, pero que diablos…por supuesto que lo había leído por amor a todos los cielos…..era hombre pero si sabia leer………….y oh cielos…………………………………sus temores se hicieron realidad…sasuke lo encontró…..y lo usaría en su contra…………………….que había hecho ella para merecer esto?...ok a lo mejor sus venganzas fueron medias malvadas pero, eso era demasiado…un diario era demasiado intimo…oh por dios…….en el diario puso demasiadas cosas sobre sasuke……sobre naruto….sobre su sensei…..por kami.,…su sensei!, si ella supiera lo que había escrito segura la regresaba a la acdemia….oh por dios…..esa fue demasiada presión para ella, no pudo mas…..se desmayo.

Sasuke reia maquiavélicamente ante la mirada incrédula de la chica hasta que cayo al piso inconsciente….sasuke……callo su endemoniada risa malvada y miro a la chica en el suelo….mmm….acaso se había pasado???

Pasadas unas horas sakura abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la cama, se sentó en ella, y pensó que todo había sido una maldita pesadilla hija de su mama pesadilla…….hasta que se abrió la puerta y entro sasuke

Sakura- oh no…….no fue una pesadilla- dijo con ojos como de garabato

Sasuke- no…para desgracia mia…..asi no estarías aquí y yo seria muy feliz…teniendo mi reputación de siempre-

Sakura- ah cállate que tu empezaste- dijo viéndolo de forma reprochante

Sasuke- por que sigues diciendo eso?...porque dices que yo empece??? Yo que hice?- dijo el acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba la chica

Sakura iba a responderle pero un puf salió de la nada haciendo que sasuke perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre chica

Kakashi- ho…………- se quedo sin palabras ante lo que veían sus castos ojos….bueno…ojo…..

Sasuke y sakura se quedaron con los ojos como platos totalmente sonrojados pero ninguno se movia…bueno a sasuke le tocaria moverse ya que esta aplastando a sakura, pero ella tampoco decía nada

Kakashi- ………………..ejem- dijo haciéndose notar y haciendo que sasuke se quitara lo mas rápido que pudo de la chica la cual todavía estaba mas que roja pero al reaccionar volvió a su cara enojada y se volteo a otra dirección

Sasuke- kakashi-.-….. que haces aquí???- dijo tratando de calmarse

Kakashi- que?, acaso interrumpo algo?- dijo con voz picara

Sasuke y sakura- NO!

Kakashi- oh. Ya veo………..jjijijijij- rio maliciosamente

Sakura- no es lo que cree, yo no me rebajaría tanto-

Kakahsi- auch…eso debió doler sasuke-

Sasuke- si claro…….ya quisieras……………..- dijo el con los brazos cruzados

Kakashi- mmm, mejor vengo en otro momento- dijo para después desaparecer con un puf

Sasuke- no espere….- demasiado tarde

Sakura- oh genial…ahora creerá que tengo algo contigo

Sasuke- sakura no te hagas la inocente…toda konoha piensa que tenemos algo gracias a tus mentiras tontas-

Sakura- ah….es cierto- dijo recordando

Mientras kakashi se encontraba con la godaime, en su despacho

Tsunade- y bien???- dijo dirigiéndose al sexy sensei

Kakashi- oh gracias por lo de sexy…ejem…tsunade….todo sale a la perfeccion- dijo el sonriendo

Tsunade- me alegro……..espero que esto funcione……………….- dijo ella

Kakashi- si, le aseguro que funcionara o de jare de llamarme hao asakura-

Tsunade- oye…pero no te llamas hao asakura…y el es de otro anime-

Kakashi- lo se….pero yo no escribo esto………….

Tsunade- como sea………necesito otro favor-

Kakashi- digame

Tsunade- nesecito que venga shikamaru, ino, temari, tenten, neji y lee- dijo ella sonriendo

Kakashi- como ordene- dijo para después darse vuelta y salir des despacho

Tsunade-. Ja…………..esos dos……………………………….- dijo viendo por su enorme ventana mientras sonreía maléficamente

Había llegado la tarde y sakura finalmente había salido d ela habitación, ya estaba bañada y cambiada, al llegar a la sala vio a sasuke viendo la televisión, sasuke sintió su presencia y voltea a donde estaba ella

Sasuke- haz la comida- dijo como si nada

Sakura- eh??? Y yo porque???', hazla tu!- dijo ella ofendida

Sasuke- mmmm, veamos, - dijo sacando el libro

Sakura- oh diablos

Sasuke- 14 de febrero ……querido diario, hoy, dia del amor, he estado pensando mucho en……-

Sakura- YA BASTA!, esta bien esta bien, hare la maldita comida shannaro!- dijo enfadada ya que sasuke-sexy no baka se aprovechaba de ella digo…era como si leyera lo que pensaba, mas bien el lee lo que ella piensa!, y oh por dios ese 14 de febrero deveras escribió muuuchas cosas sobre el..y no pensaba soportar el escuchar todo eso de su boca desgraciada maldita del caño, y tan hermosísima y sexy a la vez……

Sasuke sonrió al ver como la peli rosada acataba sus ordenes con tan peculiar diario…oh era bueno tener el poder y a el le gustaba tener el poder.

Sakura en la cocina maldecía una y otravez el haber escrito un diario…porque diablos lo haría?...oh claro….su queridísima amiga ino le había dicho que era una buena idea……como la odiaba en esos momentos…..como sea…………ella no era muy buena cocinera que digamos así que bueno…… no sabia ni que ingredientes usar

Sakura- mmmmmmmmmm, podre usar esto????- dijo con una bolsa de pica picas en la mano- mmm supongo que si……..dijo echando todo el contenido en la olla, después de media hora, algo olia a podrido en la cocina…..si…..era la comida de sakura

Sasuke percibió el horripilante olor y fue a la cocina a ver que pasaba

Sasuke- pero que demonios estas haciendo?- dijo viendo como un millón de trastes sucios y la cocina toda puerca

Sakura- pues cocino…que mas?- dijo como si fuera lo mas ovbio del mundo

Sasuke- yo no pienso comer eso- dijo asqueado al ver una sustancia verdecina en la olla

Sakura- como queno????- dijo enfadada- he estado todo este tiempo en la cocina preparando……. para que no pruebes ni un bocado- dijo ella rabiosa

Sasuke se espanto un poco- no me importa…..primero pruébalo tu…y si no te mueres o si no quedas inconsciente entonces la probare yo-

Sakura vio su sopa unos momentos y dudo

Sakura- ok…………- dijo tomando una cuchara, con la cuchara tomo un poco de sopa y la llevo lentamente hacia su boca con un poco de sudor, cerró los ojos y la trago

Sasuke la miro unos momentos, sakura no hacia nada…………………..de repente ella voltea toda sonrientilla pero a los dos segundos sus ojos empiezan a dar vueltas y se desmaya

Sasuke- lo sabia……ni siquiera sabe cocinar………….demonios…..- dijo para después cargarla y llevársela a su habitación, de nuevo.

Que tal????,esta vez….si hay mas sasusaku………………………….espero les haya gustado y de nuevo disculpas por la tardanza


	8. El plan

El plan

Hola!!!, disculpen por la tardanza, je, gomen gomen, gomen, es que se avecinan los exámenes entonces pues tratare de subir al menos un capitulo de cada una de mis historias…..para ir mas o menos al corriente y no quedarme con ninguna, va????, gracias por su comprensión……

Algunas horas mas tarde sakura se despertó de nuevo en la misma cama en la que había estado anteriormente.

Sakura- pero que????- dijo sin entender que había pasado

Sasuke- te envenenaste con tu propia comida- dijo respondiendo la pregunta de la chica

Sakura- ah…era eso- dijo recordando

Sasuke- no puedo creer que no sepas cocinar- dijo mirándola sin miramientos

Sakura- ash, pues mira tesorito, para empezar no soy una ama de casa y por si no lo sabias, trabajar en el hospital consume la mayor parte de mi tiempo- dijo molesta de que el no entendiera sus razones

Sasuke- que excusa mas tonta- dijo sin tomarle importancia

Sakura- pues entonces hazte tu de comer….sino puede que mueras- dijo amenazante con un puño levantado

Sasuke- …………ya ordene comida………….debería estar llegando en estos momentos- dijo desviando la mirada

Sakura- y… que pediste para mi???- dijo con ojos brillosos

Sasuke- para ti…????, nada…no te haría mal no comer- dijo sin mas

Sakura- QUEEEEEEE????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo levantándose de golpe de la cama quedando en 1 segundo frente a sasuke

Sasuke- ash, ya va a empezar- dijo arrepentido sinceramente de haber dicho lo que dijo ya que al decir eso sakura empezaría una estúpida discusión

Sakura- me llamaste gorda???, otra vez????- dijo traumada con un tic en el ojo

Sasuke- oye…que le pasa a tu ojo???- dijo señalándolo

Sakura- no le pasa nada a mi ojo!!!!!!, al que le pasa algo es a ti!!!!!!, como te atreves a llamarme gorda????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo furiosa

Sasuke- demonios….no era enserio- dijo tratando de calmar a la chica

Sakura- e-en verdad- dijo calmándose un poco

Sasuke- aa……..eres la única que se cree esas tonterías- dijo como queriendo cambiar de tema

Sakura- e-entonces no crees que estoy gorda????- dijo mirándolo como niña linda

Sasuke- "cielos, que persistente" no…..ya???- dijo fastidiado

Sakura- "oh por dios, sasuke piensa que no estoy gorda"- pensó emocionada- pero…..etto, deveras no me pediste nada de comer?- dijo con un dedo en el labio inferior

Sasuke- "oh demonios….no le pedí nada"…..emmm……..te…..te gusta el sushi????-

Sakura- claro!-

Sasuke- "demonios!" eso te pedí- mintió el chico

Sakura- en verdad???, vaya, gracias!- dijo ella emocionada

Sasuke- como sea, iré a esperar a que llegue la comida- salió de la habitación de la chica y corrió al teléfono y marco un numero

Comida rápida??? Diga???

Sasuke- hace rato llame y pedí unos makis, podría agregar a la orden sushi por favor???- dijo hablando bajo para que la chica no lo escuchara

-claro que si señor, su orden llegara en media hora-

Sasuke- gracias- dijo respirando aliviado- bien, una discusión menos con la frentona- dijo para su desgracia en voz alta

Sakura- frentona????- dijo con cara enojada

Sasuke- "diablos"

Sakura- y como es que acabas de pedir mi orden????-

Sasuke- "recontra diablos" de acuerdo, no pensé que despertaras tan rápido, por eso solo pedí comida para mi…….eso es todo- trato de excusarse el chico

Sakura- ……………………mmmmmmmmmmmm……………………….esta bien- dijo ella pensando que era una excusa valida

Sasuke- como sea…la comida llega en media hora, porque no vas a ver si puso la puerca?- dijo como tratando de zafársela

Sakura- que????, acaso tienes puercas??? Por aquí anda ino???- dijo volteando para todos lados- no la veo

Sasuke- no……aquí no esta ino…y porque ino????- dijo sin saber que así le decía sakura a ino

Sakura- a, jejejeje, por nada- dijo riendo nerviosamente

Sasuke- me refiero a que hagas otra cosa…..que no captas???- dijo desesperado

Sakura- pues yo que iba a saber con eso de las puercas- dijo ofendida

Sasuke- como sea……simplemente vete a otro lado- dijo fastidiado

Sakura- pues que crees???, que yo vivo aquí también………y como vivo aquí voy a estar en donde quiera- dijo triunfal

Sasuke- de ninguna manera…………………….tu vas a estar en donde no este yo y como yo estoy aquí te puedes ir largando a otra parte- dijo desafiante

Sakura- pues no quiero-

Sasuke- pues me vale si quieres o no-

Sakura- pues a mi me vale mas-

Sasuke- pues que me importa, esta casa es mia y haces lo que diga-

Sakura- pues fijate que no porque uno, también vivo aquí y dos tengo esto- dijo mostrándole su puño cerrado

Sasuke- ja, crees que intimidas a alguien con eso????- dijo desafiándola mas

Sakura- claro……..que……tu no???- dijo acercándose

Sasuke- por favor….- dijo arrogante

Sakura- por favor que????- dijo levantando una ceja

Sasuke-a mi?? Intimidarme???? JA- dijo sarcástico

Sakura- crees que no puedo intimidarte- dijo acercándose de una forma un tanto…mmm…pues seductora hacia el

Sasuke no sabia que pasaba….que estaba haciendo sakura????, por alguna razón su voz cambio a una…provocadora????...que pasa????...porque se sentía como un horno???

Sasuke- que haces????- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás-

Sakura- yo???, nada, sa-su-ke-kun- dijo inocente y seductora a la vez acercándose mas al pobre chico

Sasuke- que demonios tienes????...aléjate de mi- dijo empujándola pero sin notar (al principio) donde habían quedado sus manos…..si…..como podrán imaginar quedaron en los senos de la chica por lo que sakura se quedo en shock, hasta que sasuke sintió algo muy suave y redondeado bajo sus manos y al notarlo apretó el contenido de sus manos al no darse cuenta de que se trataba hasta que volteo a ver directamente lo que estaba tocando, entonces se puso rojo como un tomate y las quito de ahí enseguida, viendo a sakura con terror ya que sabia que ella podía ser muyyyyy agresiva.

Sakura- tu……..

Sasuke retrocedía paso a paso esperando huir de ahí lo mas pronto posible…seguro la chica cometeria homicidio

Sakura- tu………te atreviste………- decía con una aura maligna rodeándola

Sasuke- demonios- decía caminando otro paso hacia atrás

Sakura- TOCASTE MIS SENOS SHANNARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo totalmente poseída por su inner

Sasuke- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo corriendo por el pasillo siendo perseguido por la loca maniática de sakura

Sakura- las pagaras muy caras uchiha!!!!!!- decía mientras corria con ojos rojos del enfado y llamas detrás de ella

Sasuke- noooo, yo no quería!!!!- decía corriendo a mas no poder viendo a la chica cada vez mas cerca….."demonios…cuando se hizo tan rápida???", pensó acelerando mas

Sin darse cuenta tocaron la puerta y de inmediato cambiaron drásticamente de actitud, sakura se sentó en el sillón y sasuke fue directo a la puerta, al abrirla vio a un hombre con una bolsa que olia rico…digo no la bolsa, mas bien su contenido….era la comida

Sasuke- oh buenos días buen hombre- dijo sonriendo como si nada

Mmm…bueno días señor- dijo medio confundido por la sonrisa que le hacia el uchiha …tan falsa

Sasuke- emm…cuanto será????- dijo como si nada

-van a ser 308 yenes señor- dijo entregándole la bolsa

Sasuke- amm…..permitame…..cariño!!!!- dijo hablándole a sakura

Sakura- dime cielo- dijo con una sonrisa tan falsa como la del uchiha

Sasuke- traeras de casualidad 350 yenes?-

Sakura- …….cielo…no me digas que no tienes dinero-

Sasuke- ,,, mmm…..no es eso cariño-

Sakura- entonces que? Mi vida- dijo haciendo énfasis en "mi vida"

Sasuke- luego te cuento preciosa….no vez que el hombre esta esperando- dijo señalando al chico

Sakura-………………..(saca su dinero y se lo da) aquí tienes cielo- dijo dándoselos y pellizcándole enl brazo

Sasuke- "auch" aquí tiene buen hombre- dijo dándole en dinero y cerrando la puerta

-vaya, ellos si que son muy felices…espero que mi novia macaria y yo seamos así..

Al otro lado de la puerta

Sakura- VAS A MORIR ¡!!!!!- grito al momento que se lanzaba sobre el y lo ahorcaba

Sasuke- ………a.a..a.a..a.a..a.aa- decía entrecortado ya que no podía hablar bien por obvias razones

Sakura- te odio te odio te odio- repetía una y otravez mientras el pobre de sasuke cambiaba de colores

Sauske- s-sa sakura……lo…..lo….sien….n…to- decía ya de color azul marino, al escucharlo sakura pensó que ya había sido suficiente si lo había hecho disculparse………..y lo solto, pero al momento de soltarlo apareció kakashi con un puf justamente donde estaban ellos y al verlos simplemente se les quedo viendo de forma pervertida………y es que ellos no se habían dado cuenta de cómo estaban………….sakura esta sobre sasuke, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo, pero sakura estaba de piernas abiertas sobre los hombros del chico, por lo que kakashi con mucha facilidad podría hacerse una imagen nada decente de estos dos

Sakura- kakashi-sensei-

Kakashi-…………….mmmmmmmmmmmm……………………….que están haciendo???- pregunto pervertida mente

Sasuke- no ve????- dijo como si fuera obvio

Kakashi- mmm…………..tal vez deba irme para que continúen con sus cosas- dijo pica roncillo

Sakura puso cara de interrogante al igual con sasuke…..kakashi quería que sakura siguiera ahorcándolo????, eso era extraño

Kakashi desapareció de nuevo con un puf

Sakura- ahora porque se fue???- dijo sin entender todavía encima de sasuke

Sauske- buena pregunta, la ultima vez el pensó que……- de repente todo le quedo claro y se puso mas rojo que antes- sakura….será mejor que te quites de encima

Sakura- eh????????- dijo todavía sin entender

Sasuke- sakura- créeme….deberías quitarte- decía sonrojado mirando hacia la pared

Sakura- "que le pasa????, no estoy haciendo nada…….sera por esa tontería de que estoy gorda????" pensó molesta- que????, peso mucho????

Sauske- no es eso- dijo aun mas rojo

Sakura- entonces???

Sasuke- sakura, date cuenta como estas- dijo sin poder decirle lo evidente

Sakura- como estoy???- repitió sin entender a que se refería el chico

Sauske- sakura- dijo exasperado- estas sobre mi…………y bueno……..tus……….piernas están….- fue todo lo que dijo para que sakura reaccionara

Sakura- "oh pòr dios"…………………………………………………………yo…………………………………..- decía shockeada

Inner sakura- kakashi pensó en sexo oral shannaro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- decía emocionada su inner

Sakura- "que????, y porque te emocionas???, eso no es bueno…….."

Inner sakura- por supuesto que si y mas si es con el super sexy de sasuke-kun

Sakura- "te odio inche inner!"

Inner sakura- ….yo que???????, soy tu yo interior…..aceptalo en el interior eres una pervertida

Sakura- "……………………..te odio mas"

Sakura se puso tan roja que hubiera sido fácil confundirla con un tomate

Se quito de inmediato permitiendo que sasuke pudiera pararse

Sasuke se paro muy apenado

Sakura- emmm..bueno….al menos no le tomaran mucha importancia no???- dijo consolándose pensando que kakashi le diría a varios jounnins

Sasuke- mmmmm, si tu lo dices- dijo sarcástico

Sakura- digo…se supone que somos pareja y eso……entonces pues a nadie se le haría raro si eso se divulgara- dijo pareciendo razonable

Sasuke- ey….no te lo vayas a tomar en serio…tu y yo no somos nada- dijo temiendo que la pelirosa llegara a malinterpretar las cosas

Sakura- ay por favor sasuke, ya lo se, no estoy tonta……

Mientras tanto kakashi estaba en el despacho de la godaime

Tsunade- que ellos que????- dijo con los ojos como platos levantándose de su silla

Kakashi- no creo que sea coincidencia tsunade-sama, ya es la segunda vez que los encuentro en una situación tan comprometedora- dijo medio pervertido y riendo

Tsunade- entonces el plan esta funcionando- dijo macabramente

Alguien toca la puerta

Tsunade- pase-

Al momento entraron ino, shikamaru, tenten, temari, neji y lee.

Neji- nos mando llamar tsunade-sama???- dijo el oji-blanco

Tsunade- si……les informo que el plan esta saliendo maravillosamente bien-dijo satisfecha

Ino- vaya…..al fin…….- dijo ino como si ya se hubiera tardado en funcionar el plan

Shikamaru- le dije que este plan funcionaria- dijo como diciendo "ya ven?? Bola de ineptos"

Temari- fue divertido contribuir…y eso que ni soy de esta aldea- dijo riendo mientras recordaba las venganzas de sakura

Lee- aunque sea mi flor de cerezo no se puede hacer nada contra la llama del amor- dijo haciendo poses raras

Tsunade- como sea, sigan como van…ino hoy iras a visitar a sakura en casa de sasuke y en cuanto salgas me informas como va todo-

Ino asintió

Tsunade- tenten…..tu dame de esos maliciosos viscos- dijo viendo la bolsa que traia la chica

Tenten- aquí tiene- dijo dándosela

Temari- todavía sigues con eso????-

Tenten- que??, me gustan- dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña

Tsunade- shikamaru, después de que ino salga vas a casa de sasuke y le informas que tiene una misión….lo mismo con sakura, de acuerdo???-

Shikamaru- y que hacemos con naruto????...cree que el dejara que se vaya su equipo sin el???- dijo como teniendo la razón…como siempre.

Tsunade- esta vez fui mas rápida que tu shikamaru, lo he mandado a una misión con hinata y kurenai, así que….. como saben a el no le molesta eso en lo absoluto- dijo riendo picaroncilla

Shikamaru- mmmmm-

Tsunade- como sea…..neji……que fue lo que descubriste estando en la casa del uchiha??- dijo estando totalmente al pendiente de lo que pasaba

Neji- pues….tiene una tele enorme en su cuarto y nintendo-

Tsunade- me refiero a algo de importancia- dijo molesta con una ceja levantada

Neji- ah….esto- dijo mostrándole a la godaime un pequeño libro

Tsunade- que es eso???- dijo viendo con curiosidad el objeto

Neji- es un diario-

Ino- no me bromees sasuke tiene diario????- dijo asqueada

Tenten- cielos que gay-

Neji- no es precisamente de sasuke-

Tsunade- ……sakura-

Neji- exactamente-dijo sonriendo, ya que como es obvio ya había leído tooooodo el contenido

Al momento de saber de quien se trataba todos se pegaron con la intención de saber que decía

Tsunade- ey!, que hacen????- decía alejándolos

Neji- tome tsunade-sama- dijo dándole el diario

Tsunade- no estoy segura de querer leerlo

Neji- tiene razón………no lo lea….y menos el 14 de enero………- dijo recordando

Tsunade- ya lo leiste???- dijo extrañada

Neji- si…es inevitable- dijo como si hubiera sido tentado por alguien

Tsunade- mm,, mejor guárdalo tu….esa cosa es demasiado tentadora, si la leo seguro que mato a mi pupila…..- todos la vieron asustadillos

Lee- emm…etto, tsunade-sama, yo que hago???- dijo el levantando la mano

Tsunade- tu….emmmmm……………………………………………………………………………….. corre 200 vueltas a toda konoha- dijo sin saber que mas decirle

Lee- enseguida- dijo con una mano en la frente al estilo militar para después salir corriendo de allí

Tenten- y eso para que????-

Tsunade- mm….no sabia que decirle- dijo sin mas, todos se cayeron de la impresión

Tenten- que quiere que yo haga??-

Tsunade- tenten, tu los investigaras a la hora de la misión….de acuerdo???, quiero que me des todos los detalles-

Tenten- hai-

Tsunade- bien……a sus posiciones!- dijo ella para que al instante todos salieras disparados…no me pregunten como….imagínenselos tipo balas………

Shizune- vaya tsunade-sama esta vez si que has creado el mejor plan…..y parece que tendrá éxito

Tsunade- ja, claro, recuerda que hablas con la hokage……………era obvio-

Shizune- aunque a shikamaru se le ocurrió casi todo- dijo recordando

Tsunade- ash, tenias que arruinarlo- dijo molesta

Shizune- je, gomen- dijo riéndose

tsunade- pero tiene que funcionar………….-

shizune- es un buen plan, digo, fingir que esta ocupada haciendo quien sabe que para que sakura ocupara su puesto en el consultorio sabiendo que sasuke iria ese dia a esa hora y sabiendo aun mas el "extraño problema" de sasuke, usted sabia…bueno, usted y shikamaru sabían que sasuke se rehusaría a decirle a sakura ya que la conoce perfectamente desde pequeños además de que son compañeros de equipo y todo eso, por alguna razón extraña shikamaru…y usted sabían que sasuke insinuaría algo ofensivo contra sakura y debido a que el problema de sasuke era la dieta entonces supusieron que diría algo con respecto al peso de sakura, la cual es una reverenda mafufada porque esta muy flaca…pero como es sakura y es la única que se cree estas cosas y como es demasiado vengativa…….ademas de que sasuke carece de imaginación y dijo eso de la sopa de huitlacoche y no se le ocurrió decir nada mas…..usted sabia que sakura diría algo contra sasuke…no lo de la dieta porque es un juramento para todo medico no decir lo que pasa en el consultorio, así que sakura dañando el orgullo de sasuke dijo que tenia sueños mojados lo cual resulta meramente divertido ya que nos hacemos una idea de un sasuke depravado al mas puro estilo de jiraiya-sama…..fue entonces que usted se puso de acuerdo con las amigas de sakura y decidió incluirlas en el plan, usted sabia que sakura le contaria a naruto y a las chicas…por alguna razón difícil de comprendernaruto no divulgo ninguno de los rumores, así que usted hizo que las chicas que sabían cada una d elas jugadas de ambos contarasn por toda la aldea todos los rumores…….y después le dijo a toda la aldea que dijeran que sakura parecía embarazada y a usted le pareció muy sencillo seguirles el juego ya que sus bromitas hacían mas fácil el proseguir el plan, hasta que a sasuke se le ocurrió decir que sakura estaba embarazada, usted ya se había preocupado, pero sakura tuvo la astucia de decir que era de sasuke, así que tomo su oportunidad y como godaime dijo que debían vivir juntos……………………………………..(tomo aire) como dije antes…..que buen plan!- dijo terminando al fin para ver a una tsunade dormida…..- tsunade- sama?????...se quedo dormida…….ey…..todavia tiene trabajo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tsunade- "hacerse la dormida, hacerse la dormida"- pensaba con los ojos cerrados acostada sobre su escritorio.

Aquí acabo este capitulo…….les gusto??? Si?? No???...dejen reviews


	9. Mision para dos

Mision para dos

Hola!!!, gomen por la tardanza, pues he aquí el capitulo 9 de gorda…..espero que les agrade y que dejen reviews…solo si les gusta…jajajajjaa……enjoy!

Sakura y sasuke se encontraban comiendo su deliciosa comida rápida, mientras en camino a casa de sasuke se encontraba ino murmurando varias cosas…

Ino- esa frentuda si que tiene buena suerte…mira que acabar viviendo con sasuke no es algo muy fácil de lograr que digamos- dijo como recordando varios intentos fallidos- bah!, como sea, tendre que olvidarme de sasuke…….si intentara algo seguro tsunade-sama me asesinaría por irrumpir en su plan….ademas…era algo inevitable- dijo sin remedio…- como sea- dijo ya enfrente de la puerta, saco una llave y abrió y se llevo una sorpresa al ver a sakura y sasuke sentados en la sala viendo tele comiendo de lo mas tranquilos como si nunca hubiera habido una guerra de venganzas ni nada por el estilo.

Ino- vaya- dijo algo alto haciendo que los dos voltearan

Sasuke casi se atraganta con la comida y sakura la escupió al momento de ver a su amiga la cerda

Sakura- "mmm después de todo si hay puercas en su casa"

Sasuke- (trago) como entraste????- dijo tratando de entender como era que todo el mundo podia entrar a su casa a su placer

Ino- ah…neji me dio una copia- dijo muy normal

Sasuke- inche neji-

Sakura- que haces aquí ino???- dijo como diciendo "puerca me arruinas los planes"

Ino- solo vine a visitarte sakura…hace mucho que no nos vemos – dijo como diciendo "que?, tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos"

Sakura- ino….nos vimos ayer- dijo con cara de "ni lo intentes puerca"

Ino- ash bueno…..eres mi amiga no???- dijo ella safandose d elos pensamientos de sakura

Sakura- como sea………-

Sasuke- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…………mejor me voy a mi cuarto a jugar con mi x-box- dijo yéndose por el pasillo

Sakura- bien ino…que quieres''????- dijo ella sabiendo que ino tenia algún propósito ahí

Ino- que???, tenia que ver con mis propios ojos que vivías con sasuke- dijo ella de lo mas normal

Sakura- pues ya viste…ya lárgate- dijo ella algo molesta

Ino- ay sakura……..esquer ya no nos dijiste que harias después????-

Sakura- eh??- dijo sin comprender bien las palabras de la rubia

Ino- ya sabes……no nos dijiste que hizo sasuke………después de tu movida- dijo recordándole

Sakura- ah eso!, pues malas noticias ino- dijo enfadada

Ino- que pasa?- dijo sacando un alibreta para después informar a tsunade

Sakura- que haces con eso??- dijo viendo la sospechosa libreta

Ino- eh???, ammm…..tu no le prestes atención….dime- dijo animandola

Sakura- pues resulta que el desgraciado maldito sabia de la existencia de mi diario y se lo robo el muy rata- dijo recordando sus chantajes

Ino- ah….el diario-

Sakura- si….todo gracias a ti- dijo echándole la culpa

Ino- y yo porque????- DIJO OFENDIDA

Sakura- pues fue tu idea……….-

Ino- ash…pues tu fuiste la que decidió hacerme caso- dijo sin mas

Touche

Sakura- inche ino-

Ino- como sea…..no ha pasado nada- dijo un tanto picara

Sakura- de que???- dijo inocente

Ino- vamos…vives con un chico…….tu sabes, un chico una chica, los dos solos bajo un solo techo………….etc…- dijo ella pervertida

Sakura- ash, por favor..ya te dije que nada puede pasar entre los dos…eso es imposible-

Ino- mmmm, quien sabe…capaz que un dia te lo encuentras en la ducha (dijo ida como fantaseando)

Sakura- ino!, despierta puerca marrana cerda- dijo ella sonrojada sabiendo de las pervertideces que imaginaba su amiga

Ino- oh…lo siento…ajajaja….mi momento kakashesko- dijo para después reir frenéticamente

Sakura- como sea….gracias alñ estúpido diario me ha chantajeado……me puso a cocinar- dijo como si fuera un pecado

Ino- y sigue vivo???, cielos su estomago ha de ser de acero- dijo recordando un vez que sakura quiso cocinar estando en casa de la rubia

Sakura- no lo comio……pidio comida rápida……….- dijo enfadada

Ino- que inteligente-

Sakura-………………

Ino- que???...es cierto..la verdad tu comida sabe a popo rancia- dijo asqueda

Sakura- has probado la popo rancia??- pregunto mas asqueada

Ino- no…pero imagino que sabe a algo así-

Sakura- como sea…por ahora no puedo hacer nada….el me puede chantajear-

Ino- yo creo que no- dijo como sabiendo algo que sakura no

Sakura- mmm??, algo me dice que sabes algo que yo no- (n/a: yo!!! Yo soy el algo que dices eso)

Ino- recuerdas que invitaste a neji???- dijo como sabiendo cada cosa que ha hecho la chica

Sakura- hai-

Ino- pues el encontró el diario y se lo llevo- dijo riendo

Sakura- en verdad???- dijo riendo malévolamente….siii…ahora tenia el campo libre y podría hacer mas jugadas malditas

Ino- jajaja, bien que haras??- dijo sabiendo que esa sonrisa solo podía significar una cosa

Sakura- mmm….tengo una idea….pero después te la digo……….- dijo riendo

Ino- no es justo sakura!- dijo haciendo pucheros

Sakura- ay ino…siempre te lo digo todo…deveras te lo contare-

Ino- bueno…y si no me dices ……..te mato-

Sakura- see…..ya vete-

Ino salió por la puerta y casi se desmaya cuando ve tan cerca a shikamaru

Shikamaru- acabaste?-

Ino- creo que es obvio- dijo todavía tan cerca de el…..se puso un poco ruborizada

Shikamaru- que pasa??- dijo notando el rubor de la chica

Ino- na-nada- dijo alejándose un poco

Shikamaru la miro irse- mmmm problemática- a continuación toca la puerta

Sakura abre la puerta- ino te dije que……shikamaru????- dijo extrañada ya que esperaba encontrarse con su amiga necia de nuevo

Shikamaru- oi- dijo como saludo el flojo chuunin

Sakura- que te trae por aquí- dijo como si no esperara esa visita en su vida

Shikamaru- tengo que hablar contigo y el uchiha…se que es problemático pero, puedo pasar???-

Sakura- ah…hai- dijo abriendo mas la puerta permitiéndole el paso

Sasuke- ahora quien es???- dijo molesto cuando escucho que se cerro la puerta de nuevo

Sahikamaru- oi.

Sasuke- naara???- dijo tan extrañado como sakura

Shikamaru- uchiha…sakura…..tienen una misión- dijo sin rodeos

Sakura- una misión???- dijo extrañada

Shikamaru- hai…una misión……………

Sakura- de que se trata???- pregunto ella

Shikamaru- mm…en realidad desconozco los detalles, tsunade-sama solo me ordeno que les avisara y que se preparen d einmediato…….despues acudan a su despacho ella les dira de que se trata- dijo de lo mas tranquilo

Sakura- entiendo-

Sauske- pero la gorda…digo sakura esta embarazada-

Sakura- "inche sasuke, vas a ver"- pensó viéndolo con odio

Shikamaru-..mm…….esas fueron las ordenes de la hokage………- dijo dándose la vuelta para salir

Sakura- mmmm…bueno…supongo que debemos prepararnos- dijo sin mas

Sasuke- que otra- dijo resignado

Despues de 10 minutos los dos juunins estaban listos, salieron de la casa de Sauske y cerro con llave.

Sasuke- mm, ya ni se porque le cierro con llave con esl de que andas regalando llaves…es inútil…- dijo viéndola medio enojadillo

Sakura solo se rio medio nerviosa

Iban caminando ante las miradas de muchos se les dice a los de villas??? Villanos????...como sea………..

Sakura- de que crees que se trate la misión sasuke-kun???- dijo ella hablándole de lo mas normal

Sasuke- y yo que se???- dijo molesto

Sakura- ash, que genio-

Al fin llegaron al despacho de la godaime, tocaron y de inmediato escucharon la imponente voz de la quinta hokage

Tsunade. Adelante!- dijo sabiendo quienes eran

Sakura- tsunade-shishou- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Tsunade. Ah, ahí están los tortolos- dijo ella sonriendo

Sasuke y sakura se pusieron un poco rojos…..demonios….malditas mentiras…….malditas venganzas

Sasuke- tenemos entendido que tenemos una misión….- dijo sin rodeos…odiaba los rodeos

Tsunade- directo al grano, eso me agrada- dijo riendo mas

Sakura- "esta drogada???"

Sasuke- "acaso esta ebria???"

Tsunade- bien, esta es la misión……ustedes como pareja llegaran a la aldea de la niebla…. Pretendiendo ser una simple pareja de viajeros, harán como que se pierden y llegaran a la casa del kage de esa aldea……y se encargaran de recuperar unos documentos que pertenecen a esta aldea…………les será fácil reconocerlos ya que tiene la insignia…así que…eso es todo- dijo sin mas la hokage de ojos miel.

Sakura- eso es todo???- dijo como si se tratara de una misión muy sencilla

Sasuke- para eso mejor mande a chuunins………esa misión es rango c a lo mucho- dijo molesto ya que si…en efecto era una misión demasiado sencilla para ellos

Tsunade- es mi ultima palabra…ya pueden irse…….- dijo dándose vueltas en su silla

Sakura- ……………."si seguro esta drogada"

Sasuke-……………………………………………………………………………………………… "que clase de sake habrá tomado?"

En fin, la parejita salió del edificio y caminaron hacia la salida de la aldea

Sakura- esta será una misión muy larga- dijo aburrida ya que su acompañante era de pocas palabras

Sasuke- mmm..porque lo dices?……esa aldea esta a tan solo unas horas de aquí- dijo sin entender

Sakura-…………………….por nada- dijo dándose por vencida

Después de un rato sucedió algo increíble

Sasuke- ne, sakura-

Si sasuke hablo…por iniciativa propia……..

Sakura- eh???-

Sasuke- porque crees que estas gorda???- dijo divertido ya que ella siempre se enfadaba cuando se lo decían y le parecía algo ridículo ya que sakura no estaba nada gorda

Sakura- como que porque???- dijo ofendida- que?? A ti no te molestaría que te digan gordo???-

Sasuke- …………pues ahora que lo dices…..

Sakura- ya vez???...por eso me enojo…no es nada bonito que te digan gorda….-

Sasuke-……..mmm……creo que es cierto-

Sakura- mmmm oye…..no traes nada de comer???- dijo de repente recordando que había escupido su comida al ver a su amiga en la casa de su no novio

Sasuke- no-

Sakura- oh demonios….yo tampoco traje- dijo arrepentida

Sasuke- mmm podemos detenernos un poco para buscar algo de comida-

Sakura- me parece bien……..mmm…..bien….yo ire por algo de comer y tu pones el fuego…de todos modos ya esta anocheciendo- dijo mirando al cielo

Sasuke- de acuerdo- dijo el dirigiéndose a un árbol para matarlo

Árbol- ahhhhhh!!!!!!

Después de un rato sakura llega con algo demasiado extraño

Sasuke- que demonios es eso???- dijo con un tic

Sakura- que esto???- dijo levantando las dos animales que traia

Sasuke- si….eso-

Sakura- nose……fue lo primero que encontré- dijo sincera

Sasuke- piensas comerte eso…….-dijo asqueado- apesta- dijo tapándose la nariz

Sakura- mmmmmmm… no se que tengan de malo- dijo viéndolos

Sasuke- cuando has visto que se coman los perezosos sakura??- dijo viendo a la chica como si estuviera mal del cerebro

Sakura-………….mmmm…………………………es buena pregunta-

Sasuke- demonios sakura- dijo agarrandio a los perezosos y dejándolos en libertad….aunque no son muy rapidos que digamos…porque creen que se llaman perezosos?

Después de un rato llega sasuke con unos conejos

Sakura- ahhhh!!!! Conejos- dijo emocionada parándose a verlos y acariciarlos

Sasuke- sakura que haces???

Sakura- pues…seran nuestras mascotas no???- dijo como si fuera un niñita de preescolar

Sauske- no……será nuestra comida-

Sakura-. QUEEEE???????!!!!, me estas diciendo que vas a matar a esta linda criatura del señor??- dijo como si fuera una blasfemia o algo así

Sasuke- ………..pues no se que vas a comer entonces- dijo el

Sakura- oh demonios- dijo para después ver a l pobre conejo

Conejo- no me mates

Sakura- ahhhhh!!!!!!, el conejo habla- dijo espantada para después darle un zape al conejo dejándolo inconsciente

Sauske- damelo- dijo agarrándolo y metiéndolo a una olla misteriosa porque quien sabe de donde habrá salido

Sakura- mmmm……me pregunto a que hora terminaran de huir esos perezosos- dijo volteando a su derecha

Sasuke- sabe- dijo mientras cocinaba a los conejos

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí detrás de un arbusto se encontraban 2 personas……2''???, SI….2

Tenten- ay….yo también tengo hambre- dijo ella con el estomago rugiéndole mientras le llegaba el aroma de los pobres conejos de la misteriosa olla- tu no???- dijo viendo al ojo blanco el cual estaba muyt entretenido jugando con su psp.

Neji- eh???...ah…..seee- dijo dándole el avionazo a la chica

Tenten- mejor vamos por algo de comer

Neji- toma- dijo dándole un chicle

Tenten-………………un chicle????- dijo sin poder creer que esas sean sus provisiones

Neji- es un chicle matahambre- dijo el explicándose

Tenten- neji….de verdad….deja de ver televisión- dijo un poco asustada ya que lo dijo como si setratara de un comercial ambulante

Neji- mmmm, dame un malicioso visco-

Tenten- claro- dijo sacando de un lugar extraño nos malvaviscos

Por alguna extraña razón tente n y neji hicieron ruidillos que fueron captados por el uchiha

Sasuke- ahí hay alguien- dijo viendo hacia los arbustos

Tenten- mierda!- dijo alarmada- neji…que hacemos???- dijo zarandeando al chico

Neji- buzz light year, buzz light year-

Tenten- eh????

Sasuke- salgan de una vez- dijo sabiendo que había dos ahí

Tenten-oh maldita sea…que hacemos que hacemos????- dijo pensando en que le haría tsunade si supiera que arruinaba su plan….casi de shikamaru

Sauske- vamos…..salgan!

Tenten- bien neji- sígueme la corriente, de acuerdo???-

Neji- mm….bien-

De repente salen neji y tenten vestidos de los padrinos mágicos

Tenten- hola! Yo soy tuanda!- le da un codazo a neji

Neji- ah si…y yo soy nosmo!

Tenten y neji- y juntos somos……..Los ninjas mágicos!!!!!- dijeron al unisono

Sakura-…………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke-……………………………………………………………………………………

Tenten-…………………………………

Neji- ..

Sasuke volteo a ver a los conejos que habían empezado a comer

Sasuke- inches conejos…seguro estaban podridos y nos hacen ver estas alucionaciones tan estúpidas

Sakura- mm….parece una alucinación muy real-

Sasuke- si claro como si neji accediera a disfrazarse de algo tan estúpido…..de tenten no lo dudo…pero neji…..

Sakura- (lo medita un poco) es cierto……………..

Tenten- "que?????????????, ya verán hijos de su….."

Neji la jalo y fueron de nuevo detrás de los arbustos

Sasuke voltea de nuevo y ya no están

Sasuke- vez??, te dije que era una alucinación- dijo el muy convencido de ello

Sakura- bueno…mejor seguimos………..- dijo ella parándose

Sasuke- si- dijo siguiéndola

Tenten- uf….nos salvamos

Neji- no te preocupes para ellos solo somos una alucinación

Tenten- hai-

Neji- sigamoslos- dijo el caminando y siendo seguido por tenten

Mientras tanto, habían pasado algunas horas y sakura y sasuke ya estaban casi en su destino

Sasuke- bien sakura, estamos por llegar…..cambiate-

Sakura- hai!- dijo yéndose detrás de unos arbustos para después salir vestida como una chica normal

Sasuke- bien……ahora cúbreme, me ire a cambiar-

Sakura-hai- aquí sakura recuerda cuando temari dijo acerca de lo de verlo desnudo-mmmm..me pregunto si….- dijo inclinando s eun poco para ver si veía algo pero se detuvo ella misma- ay no puedo creer que haga algo así…..de repente una voz la saco de sus pervertidos pensamientos

-señorita….esta aquí usted sola????- dijo la voz de un joven muy apuesto

Sakura lo vio y se ruborizo al instante….

Sakura- emm….n-no………..- de repente sale sasuke

Sasuke- viene conmigo- dijo el

Oh, disculpe usted- dijo el joven…….- es su hermana????- dijio esperando que la respuesta sea una aseveracion…algo que noto sasuke y que lo hizo enojar un poco

Sasuke- no…..ella es mi esposa- dijo como diciendo "tomala tarado!"

Su…..su esposa????- dijo perplejo el joven-

Sauske- hai- dijo orgulloso de ver esa reacción en aquel tipo mal nacido que se fijaba en sakura

-oh perdone, es solo que me ha cautivado…lo siento….era obvio pensar que una mujer así ya tendría acompañante- dijo el tan correcto y propio que sakura simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo…algo que también noto sasuke

Sasuke- …..no se preocupe- dijo ocultando su rabia

-como sea…adonde se dirigen…talvez pueda llevarlos…ya es de noche y es peligroso que anden por aquí tan tarde- dijo el mirando especificamnete a sakura

Sakura- solo estamos de paso joven…….y se nos ha hecho un poco tarde……..asi que como la aldea de la niebla es lo que nos queda mas cerca nos quedaremos ahí- dijo ella un poco coqueta cosa que puso furico a sasuke

-oh….gran coincidencia…….dejenme presentarme…..me llamo watara keisuke……soy el kage de la aldea de la niebla- dijo tan simple

Sasuke y sakura se quedaron petrificados…..siq ue le habían atinado

Sakura- u-un placer- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Keisuke-nada de eso….quiero saber sus nombres- dijo el muy modesto

Sakura- mi nombre es….es……."diablos….que nombre le doy?" me llamo hiwatari megumi y el es mi esposo hiwatari daisuke- dijo ella espontáneamente

Keisuke- mucho gusto…..suban por favor- dijo mientras abria una puerta de su carruaje

Sakura- "oh por dios esta guapísimo"

Inner sakura- ni que lo digas shannaro

Sakura- "donde te habías metido??"

Inner sakura- yo que se.,…………

Sasuke- "inche kage engreído…………………."

Tentne- demonios……subieron a un carruaje…ahora que hacemos?

Neji- solo hay una cosa por hacer!-

Tenten- que?

Neji- quieres jugar nintendo?- dijo ofreciéndole un psp

Tenten- …………………………………………………………………………………………………………. hablo en serio

Neji- yo también………………………….. prefieres el game boy????-

Tenten- diablos…………………………."estoy segura de que este no es neji"

Neji empieza a correr en círculos con un dedo undice en el centro de su cabeza

Tenten- …………………………………………….mmmmmm………………….me lleva la……..

Aquí acabo el capitulo!, uf! Es el mas largo….cielos………espero les haya gustado


	10. Seduciendote 1

Seduciendote parte 1

Hola!!!! Este es el capi 10 de Gorda????...me lo dedico a mi misma porque hoy 10 de febrero es mi cumple así que….espero que les agrade…….una pregunta quieren lemon??????

Sasuke y sakura iban en el tonto carruaje con el guapísimo kage de la niebla, obviamente sasuke iba podía ser que sakura haya coqueteado con ese???, que no se supone que lo ama y lo idolatra y quiere todo con el????...y sakura…sakura iba un poco distraída viendo guapísimo chico..pues que impresión ver a un kage así de guapo no??? Además se veía como de su edad……veamos…..un chico alto, de tez blanca, ojos grises, cabello castaño un poco largo y que cuerpazo………

Innner sakura- puerca!!!, ya pareces ino shannaro!!...como sea continua….- decía la pervertida inner

Sakura- "la puerca eres tu….ey no….la puerca es ino!"

Inner sakura- hai hai…….

Mientras tanto keisuke iba pensando en cierta pelirosa…..la cual para su desgracia ya tenia pareja "según" ellos……esque no podía creer que una chica tan bonita pudiera andar con ese ogro…y ahí es cuando se acordó de shrek……..eso que???, como sea continuemos con la historia………

Keisuke- y díganme, cual es el motivo de su viaje?- le dijo a ambos jóvenes los cuales casi s eparalizan pues no habían pensado en alguna excusa asiq eu sakura dijo lo primero que le vino a su frente…digo cabeza

Sakura- etto……e-estamos de luna de miel- dijo espontanea haciendo que sasuke volteara como diciendo "eh?"

Sasuke- emm….seee….luna de miel- dijo como corroborando lo que decía su "esposa"

Kaisuke- en verdad???, vaya…entonces son recién casados..- dijo el enternecido algo que molesto a sasuke

Sasuke- hai…somos recién casados y estamos muy enamorados- dijo abrazando a sakura sin perder de vista lacara del kage para ver que cara ponía este……..y en efecto el chico le dio una mirada de desagrado mas no duro mucho ya que el kage…siendo tan educado y propio como es sabia que no era correcto desear a la chica de otro….sakura algo extrañada miro a sasuke como diciendo "que haces??" mas a sasuke no le importa…por alguna extraña razón no quería que ese tal keisuke se fijara en sakura, simplemente le molestaba, no lo podía explicar…. Pero no le agradaba en absoluto.

Sakura- "que le pasa a sasuke?"

Inner sakura- uuuu no esta abrazando shannaro- dijo la inner picaroncilla

Sakura- ….."y que???...porqu elo hace????"

Inner sakura- ash…..tu dejate llevar

Sakura- "……………….eres rara"

Inner sakura- no…tu eres rara y depravada además

Sakura- "muere inner"

Inner sakura- porque????

Sakura- "porque tienes razón"

Inner sakura- buajajajaja lo sabia, lo sabia……

La carreta se detiene

Keisuke- hemos llegado-

Sakura- es muy amable de su parte- dijo ella dedicándole una irresistible sonrisa

Keisuke- si gustan puedo ofrecerles hospedaje- dijo el muy cortesmenete aunque a los ojos de sasuke era algo diferente

Sasuke- "y a este que le pasa?...el con su enorme rango de kage……se cree mucho eso maldito engreído cree que puede conquistar a cualquier chica……a sakura??...esta muy equivocado kage de caca……"

Sakura- vaya, seria un placer- dijo ella agradeciendo el gesto del kage

El kage se adelanto y pidió que lo siguieran

Sasuke- porque aceptaste???- dijo el mas que molesto

Sakura- sasuke…es parte d ela misión…- dijo ella como diciendo "da"

Sasuke- "…..rayos"………..talvez seria buena idea que actuaras mas como mi esposa y no como una mujer soltera- dijo molesto

Sakura- a que viene eso???- dijo mas extrañada que nunca la chica

Sasuke- pues me refiero a que no deberías de andar coqueteando por ahí como si nada- dijo el sin mirar a la chica

Sakura- perdón???... si no lo hubiera hecho seguro que no nos hubiera ofrecido hospedaje- dijo indignada como si la tomara como una cualquiera

Sasuke- bah……tonterías- dijo sabiendo que ella tenia razón

Ya habían entrado al edificio y kaisuke los guio a una habitación

Keisuke- esta será su habitación…..espero les guste y si se les ofrece cualquier cosa pueden oprimir este boto- dijo señalando uno que estaba en la pared- y enseguida vendrán a atenderlos.

Sasuke y sakura se quedaron con la boca abierta…ese cuarto era enorme……tenia una enorme pantalla y para desgracia de sakura tenia x-box…..ahora sasuke se la pasaría jugando toda la noche como un descerebrado, había un vestidor enorme, el baño tenia una tina enorme y había jabon para burbujas!!!...en fin la cama realmente se veía comoda……….la cama…..la cama?????, una???, siii, una cama!!!!...ahi es cuando a sasuke y sakura les salió un tic, keisuke vio sus expresiones

Keisuke- suscede algo?????

Sakura- no…..na-nada- dijo ella fingida

Sasuke- "maldita mi suerte"

Keisuke- bien pues los dejo y que se la pasen bien- dijo muy sugerente

Sasuke y sakura entraron……………………………..dormir en la misma cama?????????...diablos eso si que era embarazoso……

Sakura- "dios mio….dormire en la misma cama que sasuke-kun"

Inner sakura- aprovechémonos de el- dijo depravadamente

Sakura- "queee???? Noo, por supuesto que no……..mejor que se vaya a dormir al baño"

Inner sakura- no pierdas esta oportunidad shannaro…hazlo por mi!!!!- rogaba la inner

Sakura- "que depravada eres….no puedo creer que seas mi yo interno"

Inner sakura- ……no tienes remedio….buajajajajajaj

Sasuke- bien……esperaremos a que todos estén dormidos y después iremos a la oficina del estúpido…digo del kage- dijo el haciendo recordar a sakura lo de la misión

Sakura- ah…hai- dijo ella

Mientras tanto fuera del edificio una pareja de ancianitos pedia limosna….o eso querían aparentar

Tenten- te han dado algo???- dijo viendo a su acompañante

Neji- un chones rotos- dijo enseñándoselos

Tenten- diablos…..ami solo me han dado esto- dijo mostrándole una agujeta

Neji- mugre gente tacaña- decía el

Tenten- diablos me muero de hambre- dijo ella mientras su estomago rugia como un dragon

Neji- …….tienes hambre- dijo como si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta y como si fuera un descubrimiento fantástico

Tenten- en serio??- dijo sarcástica

Neji- si-

Tenten- ash……mejor metámonos y robemos algo de comida- dijo imaginando todo lo que habría en la cocina del kage

Neji- mmmm………….de acuerdo-

Tenten- pero necesitamos un disfraz-dijo ella pensativa

Neji- "oh no"- pensó alarmado…..ya había sido demasiado con que lo hubieran visto de ninja mágico…ahora que se le podría ocurrir a su ocurrente compañera

Tenten- ya se!!!!!!

Neji- "diablos"

A continuación vemos a neji y tenten vestidos de ….de…….si…………….de………….arboles!!!!!!!!!!

Neji- mmm..tenten…no crees que les parecerá extraño ver un par de arboles en la cocina???- dijo el como si su compañera se hubiera vuelto totalmente loca

Tenten- …..cierto- dijo ella al fin

A continuación a petición de neji ahora estaban vestidos le link y zelda (del video juego)

Tenten- neji……..juegas demasiado esas cosas- dijo viéndolo, pues se había puesto una nariz falsa mega larga.

Naji- vamos!- dijo emocionado- "siii, mi sueño s eha hecho realidad!!!!!! Es como si estuviera en un video juego!!!!!"- pensaba emocionado cosa que saco a tenten de sus casillas

Tenten- como sea….vamos….- dijo resignada ya que se moria de hambre

Mientras sasuke y sakura

Sakura ya tenia un plan para vengarse de los chantajes de sasuke……iba a ser un poco arriesgado..pero lo iba a dejar en ridículo……….asi que mientras esperaban a que todos estuvieran dormidos ella se sentó en la cama y sasuke como es lógico se fue directo al x-box como si de un zombi se tratara

Sakura- "es hora de empezar", emm…sasuke-kun!- dijo ella llamando la atención del muchacho

Sasuke- m???- dijo totalmente concentrado en su juego….el cual era de zelda…apropósito

Sakura- etto…quien va a dormir en la cama????- dijo de repente

Sasuke dejo el control y volteo a verla…y se arrepintió de voltear a verla ya que por dios….se veía muy provocadora…y esuqe últimamente no sabia porque pero sentía cosas extrañas con respecto a ella…y esque verla así, sentada en la cama con la manga de su blusa bajando por su hombro dejando ver sus clavículas, las piernas semi abiertas, el cabello despeinado…..uf…..era demasiado para su pobre mente…….

Sakura- que pasa??- dijo notando la cara de embobado que tenia

Sasuke- …ej..ejem…na-nada- dijo el con un poco de rubor…..- emm….que dijiste??- dijo olvidando por completo la pregunta d ela chica

Sakura- que quien dormirá en la cama????- dijo ella divertida ya que su plan estaba funcionando

Sasuke-…como que quien????- dijo sin entender

Sakura- no creeras que dormiré en la misma cama que tu- dijo como si eso fuera imposible

Sauske- como si no quisieras- dijo arrogante

Sakura- "ahí vamos de nuevo"- pensó molesta- yo creo que mas bien…tu quisieras dormir conmigo uchiha- dijo dejando al uchiha callado

Sasuke- cla-claro que no- dijo ruborizado

Inner sakura- kawaiiiiiiii que lindo se ve sasuke cuando se sonroja!!!!

Sakura- como sea….estare en el baño…no te atrevas a entrar- dijo ella previniéndolo

Sasuke- ni que quisiera verte….gorda- dijo con ese ultimo toque que lleno los ojso de sakura con llamitas

Sakura-que????????????????????????????????????, y me lo dices tu que fuiste a buscar una dieta????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...- dijo enfadada…pero decidió no matar a sasuke, quería dejarlo en ridículo- maldito metrosexual..parece niña- murmuro mientras se iba al baño.

Sasuke simplemente sonrio…le encantaba hacerla enojar y mas por esa tontería…..que no se miraba al espejo…estaba preciosa……dios mio……..sasuke piensa que sakura esta preciosa…

Sasuke- "porque pienso que sakura esta preciosa???...digo …….tiene buen cuerpo..pero…ey!!! noo!! Ella es enemiga………no se puede pensar así del enemigo" kuso- dijo sin tener éxito ya que al momento de escuchar el agua en el baño se la imagino desnuda

Mientras tanto en la cocina……………

Tenten- abre el refri…..toma todo lo que puedas- decía a obscuras al chico oji-blanco

Neji obedeció pero- mm…..no puedo abrir el refri, dijo tocando algo-

Tenten- porque ese es mi trasero- dijo molesta

Neji- oh………….- quito sus manos y siguió buscando…..de repente se enciende la luz

Tenten y neji se quedaron petrificados con sus trajes sacados de un video juego y con mucha comida en los brazos

-………………………………………………………………………………mmmmmmmmmmmm……………demasiados video juegos- dijo el chico que prendió la luz para después irse

Tenten- uf!- suspiro aliviada mientras se ponía unos chorizos en la boca- bien…vámonos neji- dijo ella creyendo que seria suficiente comida

Neji- si- pero se tropezó y cayo al cuelo…….desaparecio y volvió a aparecer

Tenten- eH???

Neji- me quedan 10 vidas- y huyeron de ahí

Sakura en el baño pensaba de verdad dejar en ridículo a sasuke……ya veria ese bastardo..mira que decirle gorda…a ella…….ja…..ya veria, se termino de bañar y se puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, entonces salió y vio a sasuke jugando ese estúpido juego todavía…pero al verla salir sus ojos simplemente se desviaron en dirección a ella…….ya que…ey…..la toalla era muy corta…dejaba ver esas piernas largas y la línea de sus pechos, así que sasuke sin darse cuenta ya había caído en el juego de sakura

Sakura sonrio para si- sasuke-kun- dijo tan provocadora que sasuke solo la veía a ella

Sasuke- eh?- respondió casi en un susurro, su boca se había secado

Sakura se acerco a el…y el simplemente no reaccionaba, en un dos por tres sakura se encontraba frente a sasuke y le sususrro algo al oído

Sakura- feliz luna de miel- dijo seductora

Sasuke casi tiene una hemorragia nasal y miro como una gota del pelo mojado de la chica bajaba por sus hombros y se desviaba directamente a los senos de esta

Sasuke "por kami"- pensó sin parar de verla

Sakura solo podía sonreir su plan iba de maravilla

Sakura- crees que estoy gorda sasuke-kun??- dijo muyyy provocativa

Sasuke- no……nada- dijo sin parar de verla

Sakura se acerco mucho a la cara de sasuke quien estaba como hipnotizado, estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de sus bocas, podían sentir las respiraciones del otro, sasuke sentía que estaba a punto de perder el control..que demonios estaba pasando????, sakura empezó a jalarlo hacia la cama, sasuke simplemente se dejaba llevar, pensaba que si hacia cualquier cosa despertaría de lo que parecía ser un sueño….o eso pensaba el, al fin lo recostó sobre la cama y sakura aun con la toalla se puso encima de el sin hacer contacto ni nada, basto con que sasuke viera un poco de los senos de la chica para sobreemocionarse, ya saben a que me refiero, si, en efecto, el uchiha tenia una erección…y era una grande e insoportable, sakura por obvio se dio cuenta, así que había llegado el momento

Sakura- sasuke-kun- dijo demasiado provocadora para los oídos del uchiha

Sasuke- s-si?- dijo el totalmente embobado

Sakura- yo dormiré en la cama- dijo para después quitarse de encima del chico, cosa que lo dejo totalmente picado………………….simplemente no lo podía creer, sakura lo dejo en la cama con una enorme erección y se había ido así como así, sakura se regreso al baño a cambiarse mientras se atacaba de la risa……eso fue lo mejor que se le había ocurrido hasta ahora, ahora no se trataba de una guerra publica, no!, era entre sasuke y sakura, aunque no se daban cuenta de que se estaban metiendo demasiado con el otro……………..

Sasuke- mugre sakura……………………………- dijo mas traumado que un naruto sin poder probar ramen- diablos- dijo para después ver su erección- me las va a pagar- dijo avergonzado…..de verdad lo dejo en ridículo…por dios…….se había excitado con sakura su supuesta enemiga "mierda", pensó fastidiado, ahora sakura lo pondría nervioso cuando quisiera…amenos que el hiciera algo.

Sakura en el baño estaba que s emoria de la risa mientras se cambiaba

Sakura- jajajajaja- se carcajeaba ella sin importarle que Sauske la escuchara

Inner sakura- que mala eres….a mi no me hubiera importado continuar- dijo pervertidamente

Sakura- "era necesario hacerlo…..admito que fue muy difícil quitarme de el…pero…valio la pena"- pensó mas que divertida con el estomago doliéndole de la risa al recordar la expresión del uchiha sobre la cama

Inner sakura- ey…le provocamos una erección

Sakura- "jajaja, ahora podremos molestarlo con eso"- pensó triunfal pensando que ella ya tenia ganado ese pequeño juego pero sin pensar en las consecuencias que este tendría a fin de cuentas.

Mientras tenten y neji……..ya con sus ropas normales

Tenten tragaba todo lo que habían sacado, neji la miraba raro, parecía una bestia hambrienta devotando un pobre animal indefenso…..

Neji- tenten….-

Tenten- RUUUAAUUUUURRRR- respondió a modo de gruñido para seguir comiendo

Neji- mm……..-

Al fin tenten termino de comer y termino acostada en el suelo con una enorme barriga

Tenten- estuvo delicioso…….- dijo ella con la cara mas que satisfecha

Neji- "diablos……si que come mucho"

Tenten- …me pregunto que estarán haciendo sasuke y sakura- dijo ella recordando que tenia que reunir la información para después dársela a tsunade-sama

Neji- será mejor ir a investigar- dijo levantándose

Tenten- ok….emm……. me ayudas- fijo después de un intento fallido de levantarse por la panzota que s ele había hecho, neji resignado la tomo de las manos y la levanto con mucho esfuerzo- bien rodemos- dijo para después rodar y ser seguida por neji…..pero neji no rodaba sola la veía extraño…….

Entraron de nueva cuenta al edificio con cuidado de no ser vistos aunque ahora seria mas fácil ya que ya casi todos estaban dormidos…..y sabían que sasuke y sakura estarían despiertos ya que tenían una misión…aunque la misión era una farsa….ajajajajajajaj, neji y tenten subieron hasta donde pensaron seria la habitacion de huéspedes y vieron que las luces estaban prendidas por lo que se podía ver por debajo de la puerta.

Tenten- vamos- dijo ya normal sin la panzota

Neji-"oh…que rápido baja de peso"

Tenten se pego a la puerta para escuchar que pasaba…aunque lo que escuchaba resultaba muy extraño…escuchaba rechinidos….si rechinidos..

Tenten- ven…escucha esto- dijo hablándole a neji….no sabia que era eso que se escuchaba

Neji se acerco y se pego a la puerta al igual que tenten y escucho lo mismo

Neji- mm..que extraño….escucho rechinidos-

Tenten- utiliza tu byakuyan- dijo ella ansiando saber que era lo que pasaba ahí….eso era sospechoso…………..que seria??..porque se escuchaba así????...si estaban solo sasuke y sakura…una idea vino a la mente de tenten..uan muy pervertida

Tenten- mmm…creo que ya se que pasa ahí….oh pervertida sakura- dijo riendo

Esta fue la primera parte del capi seduciéndote….gomen…esque por razones ocultas y desconocidas no se subió todo…así que pues serán dos partes…………………..


	11. Seduciendote 2

Aquí esta la segunda parte….gomengomengomen, nose porque no se quiso subir antes…ajajaja….supongo que esta compu esta en mi contra o algo así…como sea…espero que les agrade, ajajajajajaja.

Neji utlizo su byakuyan y después volteo a ver a tenten

Tenten- y bien????- dijo ansiando escuchar las leperadas que estaba pensando…maldiciendo no tener los poderes de neji

Neji- sasuke………esta…………………………………………………………..

Tenten- esta que???- dijo desesperada

Neji- saltando en la cama

Tenten se cae…….- QUE????- eso es todo?????- dijo sin poder creerlo- y donde esta sakura????- dijo ya que sasuke estaba solo saltando en la cama

Neji-……en el baño….riendo……- dijo un poco confundido

Tenten- riendo?????...eso es extraño…porque reiría en el baño???- se pregunto ella pues no tenia ningún sentido si se mira como lo miraban tenten y neji…..

Neji- mm…no lo se- de repente escucharon unos ruidos en el pasillo y a una persona

Ey…quien anda ahí?- pregunto una voz de un hombre anciano

Tenten-demonios!, que hacemos?- dijo alarmada

Neji- despreocúpate es solo un anciano- dijo muy tranquilo

-suelten a los perros- dijo el anciano

Neji-…………….

Tenten-…………………

Neji y tenten- rayos- dijeron para después salir corriendo y tirarse por la ventana…..eran mas de 5 pisos

Tenten- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji- ah!-…..que expresivo………

Sasuke creyó haber escuchado un ruido seco…como si alguien hubiera caído en el suelo desde una altura considerable

Sauske- mmm……que habrá sido eso- dijo parando su divertida tarea de saltar en la cama

Al parecer sakura también lo escucho ya que salió del baño un tanto extrañada, ya cambiada por obra y gracia del espíritu santo si no sasuke sufriría de convulsiones o algo así…

Sakura- escuchaste eso????- dijo ella un tanto asustada

Sasuke- hai……..sono como si alguien se hubiera caído desde un piso muy alto…..- dijo siendo muy preciso

Sakura- que extraño….mm…eso significa que todavía hay gente despierta – dijo cansada de esperar

Sasuke- hai…hace rato oi unos perros-

Sakura- perros???- pregunto ella sin darle credito a lo que escuchaba….que andaban haciendo unos perros a la mitad de la noche

Sasuke- si….y escuche a un anciano y luego alguien dijo "rayos" y después se escucho como que ese alguien se cayo-

Sakura- vaya…tienes buen oído- dijo esperando que eso haya sido lo único que escuchara

Sasuke- hai…..y también oi cuando te reias en el baño- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados

Sakura- ejejejejejejeje…esque el baño es divertido- dijo riendo nerviosa

Sasuke- sea- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención ala chica…lo único que quería era acabar esa estúpida misión..ya se estaba hartando- sakura…tendremos que arriesgarnos….saldremos e iremos a la oficina del idiota…o kage o keisuke o como se llame-

Sakura- ….mm……

Sasuke- tu te quedaras afuera y vigilaras yo entrare y buscare el documento…..si llegara a descubrirte alguien tu di que te perdiste…que fuiste a tomar agua y que no sabias por donde te habías venido-

Sakura- si, claro y entonces yo sere la tonta- dijo molesta

Sasuke- pues seria mas raro encontrarme a mi….sospecharian mas no crees???- dijo pareciendo razonable

Sakura- ash….de acuerdo….- dijo resignada

Mientras tanto neji y tenten todavía en el suelo después de la horrible caída

Tenten- auch……mi trasero- dijo ella sobandose las nalgas ya que había caído sobre ellas…neji no tenia la misma suerte….habia caído sobre su cabeza y estaba enterrada en el suelo tipo avestruz…..- neji???- dijo viendo al cuerpo al lado sin cabeza visible

Neji se movio un poco

Tenten- oh por dios que te paso???- dijo levantándose y jalándolo para que saliera…después de varios intentos neji al fin logro salir…aunque con la cara toda negra- ahhhhh!!!!!- dijo al ver la negra cara de su amor platónico

Neji- que?? Que???- dijo volteando a todos lados

Tenten- estas negrito kukurumbe- dijo señalando su cara

Neji- oh no!!!!!!!!- dijo como si fuera lo mas horrible que le pudiera pasar

Tenten- ay ya tranquilo que se quita con agua- dijo viendo la exagerada reacción de su compañero- "no puedo creer que me guste tanto este tonto"- pensó ella para después sonreir

Neji la observo y se dio cuenta de algo………………si……..tenten era una chica…….¿?

Ok sigamos con sasuke y sakura……..habian salido de su habitación con mucho sigilo y se fueron por todo el pasillo en dirección a la oficina del sexy kage de la niebla, sakura espero afuera y sasuke entro y empezó a buscar el dichoso documento…de repente, alguien que había oído unos ruidos vio a la chica

Keisuke- megumi???- dijo el apuesto kage

Sauske escucho la voz y se quedo quieto

Sakura- oh keisuke-sama- dijo ella fingidamente

Sasuke- "no te pases sakura"- pensó como molesto

Keisuke- que andas haciendo fuera de tu habitación a estas horas???- dijo viéndola

Sakura- oh lo siento esque baje a la cocina…tenia un poco de hambre…como no quería despertar a nadie opte por no apretar el botón como dijiste…así que…cuando quise regresar me perdi- dijo ella para después sonreir inocentemente cosa que hizo sonrojar al keisuke

Sasuke escucho cada palabra y por alguna razón queria salir…algo le decía que iba a pasar algo

Kaisuke- entiendo….si quieres te acompaño a tu habitación- dijo cortésmente

Sakura- oh en verdad???, seria de mucha ayuda gracias- dijo ella muy bien actuada

Keisuke- tienes frio???- dijo notando de repente la ropa que traia……traia una pijama de short y una blusita de tirantitos rosas, sakura se sonrojo…

Sasuke escucho esto y lo único que pudo hacer era apretar los dientes muy fuerte para no hacer nada que lo pudiera descubrir…..el muy maldito se había fijado en el cuerpo de sakura… bastardo maldito……. Cuando los pasos se hicieron inaudibles sasuke siguió buscando y alfin encontró el pergamino con la marca de konoha, lo tomo, lo guardo dentro de su camisa y salió silenciosamente de ahí..pero lo que vio a continuación casi lo hace hacer algo muy imprudente, el idiota de keisuke le estaba agarrando las manos a sakura mientras ella lo veía medio sonrojada, por lo que se veía ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa por algo que el le estaba diciendo…………junto todas sus fuerzas y se escondió hasta que no sintió la presencia del oh gran kage, después salió de su escondite para encontrase con una sakura ida y pensativa

Sasuke- sakura…….sakura!- dijo llamando la atención de la chica

Sakura- ah….sauske-kun….dijo ella volviendo en si

Sasuke- que te dijo???- dijo entre molesto e indiferente

Sakura- eh??...ah…nada importante- dijo dándose la vuelta y entrando a la habitación…pero sasuke sentía algo que no lo dejaba estar sin saber que había dicho..porque se había puesto roja..porque se puso nerviosa????, sasuke entro cerro la puerta y le agarro el brazo haciendo que por el repentino agarre ella se volteara

Sasuke- que te dijo????- dijo un poco mas molesto olvidando la indiferencia

Sakura- ya te dije…nada de importancia…tienes el documento??- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

Sasuke- si lo tengo…no trates de cambiar de tema sakura- dijo cachándola

Sakura- diablos-

Inner sakura- lo dijiste en voz alta

Sakura- recontra diablos

Inner sakura- lo volviste a decir en voz alta

Sakura- ya cállate- sasuke la miro extrañado..porque lo callaba??

Sakura- emm..no era ati…- dijo viendo al extrañado chico

Sasuke- entonces a quien??- dijo viendo para todos lados

Sakura- mmm hablaba conmigo misma………..- dijo sin importrle el tema

Sasuke- como sea…que fue lo que te dijo?????- dijo ya fuera de si

Sakura ya harta le dijo

Sakura- para que quieres saber????, no es algo que te interese ok??, metete en tus asuntos- dijo molesta

Sasuke- pues este es mi asunto sakura-

Sakura- no lo es……………………-

Sasuke- sakura….dime que te dijo

Sakura exploto

Sakura- (totalmente roja) DE ACUERDO…ME DIJO QUE COMO ESTABAMOS DE LUNA DE MIEL QUE PODIAMOS TOMAR UN EJEMPLAR DEL KAMASUTRA QUE ESTABA DEBAJO D ELA CAMA- lo dijo roja y con los ojos cerrados

Sasuke casi se cae de la sorpresa….

Sakura- contento???- dijo ella cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia la pared

Sasuke no sabia ni que decir—"en serio????" se pregunto mentalmente…y pronto le dio curiosidad- "mmm me pregunto si…."- dijo agachándose

Sakura- ni lo pienses!!!!!!- dijo muy roja

Sasuke- ash………………………………………….amargada- dijo como niño pequeño

* * *

Aquí se acabo!, les gusto??, les aburrió?????...dejen reviews! 


	12. A mano

Gorda???

Capitulo 12: A mano.

Sakura había seducido a Sasuke de una forma que dejo a sasuke en vergüenza total…pero en este capitulo sasuke simplemente hara que estén a mano………… concedido! Habrá lemon…pero todavía no…buajajajaj, los hare sufrir…si serán pervertidotes todos los que me dejaron reviews, ajajaja, como sea…yo también. Buajajajajaja……..ah…espero que les guste este capitulo!!!

Al fin en la habitación y después de la aclaración de sakura sobre el librillo ese de pervertideces ocultas indus..o algo así…yo que se……….

Sakura- bien…entonces solamente falta regresar a la aldea con el pergamino-dijo después de haberle dado un zape a sasuke por pervertido.

Sasuke- auch- dijo sobándose la cabeza..porque sakura si que tenia mucha fuerza- mm…si…..regresar a la aldea…..talvez será mejor regresar mañana- dijo un tanto sospechoso a los oídos de sakura

Sakura- mmm "que esta planeando??"- se preguntaba ella internamente

Inner sakura- cierto…..es como si insinuara querer dormir aquí………….

Sakura- mmm "algo no anda bien"

Sasuke- que dices???- dijo lo mas indiferente que pudo…tanto que sakura cayo en la trampa del uchiha…oh sakura….ingenua

Sakura-……………….esta bien- dijo no tan convencida….

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros pensando lo que haría después……….digo…quedaban solo unas horas para el amanecer pero…ey…el podía aprovechar esas horas de una muy buena forma no???

Sakura todavía seguía pensando que era extraño que sasuke se quisiera quedar a "dormir" según el en la aldea de la niebla…y mas cuando el kage estaba tan guapísimo y sakura se sonrojaba tanto con el…de todos modos sasuke es el tipo de chico que en cuanto termina una misión ya no encuentra razón para quedarse en ese lugar….entonces porque????, porque sasuke insistió en quedarse esa noche???, acaso le tiene miedo a la obscuridad??, sakura sonrio ante este pensamiento, eso si que seria muy divertido, total….la actitud del uchiha la tenia intrigada….descubriria que se traia el moreno entre manos….

Sakura muerta de sueño se tiro en la cama siendo observada por sasuke

Sasuke- que haces????- dijo el arqueando una ceja

Sakura- voy a dormir- dijo ella como si fuera muy obvio

Sasuke- si ya veo…pero……en donde crees que voy a dormir yo??- dijo entre sarcástico y burlon

Sakura- ne???...ni pienses que dormiras en la misma cama uchiha- dijo ella con un puño levantado- porque sufrirías las consecuencias

Sasuke ignoro este gesto y se sentó del otro lado de la cama

Sakura- …que haces????- dijo ella viéndolo desaprobatoriamente

Sasuke- que??-

Sakura- no me escuchaste???...no dormiras en la misma cama que yo- dijo ella un poco molesta

Sasuke- mmm..pues si quieres vete con tu keisuke………..asi no dormiremos en la misma cama- dijo un poco….celoso????? naaaa……no podía ser…………

Sakura se sintió un tanto confundida…eso de verdad había sonado a celos….o talvez ella estaba loca…mmm……..

Sakura- no seas ridículo- dijo haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos

Sasuke- pues lo siento pero estoy cansado y dormiré en la cama…….- dijo el decidido

Sakura- no..no lo haras- dijo acercándose amenazadoramente

Sasuke- sakura….eres muy infantil…el que durmamos en la misma cama no significa que hagamos otra cosa además de dormir- dijo el razonablemente aunque con un tono burlezco en la voz

Sakura se puso roja ante las palabras del uchiha….diablos…tena toda la razón, ahora ella había quedado como una pervertida

Sakura- ash…pues bien..haz lo que quieras- dijo para después darse la vuelta y acostarse del lado opuesto d ela cama

Sasuke- "buajajajajaja….si sakura…..me las pagaras"- pensaba malvadamente el uchiha

Mientras tanto una chica de coletas y un chico de ojos blancos……………

Tenten-…………………………………….tengo sueño- dijo mientras sus parpados bajaban ya que según ella estaban extremadamente pesados

Naji-…………duerme tenten…yo vigilare- dijo con un tono protector en la voz

Tenten lo miro con ojos soñadores

Tenten- oh…..en verdad neji????- dijo la chica alucinada

Neji- si…..tu descansa…….- dijo para después mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa, ante este gesto tenten le devolvió la sonrisa

Tenten se acomodo en el suelo y cerro los ojos…pero alos 2 segundos de haberlos cerrado…escucho unos ronquidos……los abrió y vio a neji dormido

Tenten- …………………………………………………………………………………………………….inche neji- dijo mientras lo miraba roncar con una baba de fuera…pero admitiendo que se veía totalmente adorable- …..supongo que yo vigilare- dijo resignada

5 segundos después neji abrió los ojos

Tenten- neji??...te quedaste dormido-

Neji- no es cierto- dijo como si estuviera loca

Tenten- es verdad……..te dormiste- dijo como si el fuera el loco

Neji- no….no me dormi….seria muy irresponsable y tonto de mi parte dejar auna mujer a cargo- dijo cerrando los ojos

Tenten- …………………que?- dijo simplemente

Neji- mm??-

Tenten- piensas que una mujer no se puede hacer cargo d elas cosas?????- dijo ofendida

Neji- bueno……..en cuanto a los quehaceres del hogar y los hijos las mujeres si que se pueden encargar pero en cuanto a otras cosas……-no pudo continuar ya que tenten le gritaba

Tenten- ERES UN MALDITO MACHISTA GUAPO……digo……ejem….ERES UN MALDITO MACHISTA SIN GUAPO!!!!- grito ella enfadada- como puedes decir algo así????

Neji- …tenten. Piénsalo…querías que nos disfrazaramos de arboles……………arboles en una cocina!!!!-dijo como si se tratara de una idea totalmente boba

Tenten- pues al menos no me visto de un mono de video juego- dijo mofándose de el

Neji- eso no tiene nada que ver-

Tenten- que????...eres un infantil……piénsalo….eres un jounnin casi anbu que se la pasa jugando video juegos……eso es tan…tan… "sexy" tan……..estupido…..te deberían interesar las chicas en vez de eso- neji noto un tono de reproche en la voz de tenten

Neji- "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, sono extraña" que te hace pensar que no lo hago???- dijo el para ver las reacciones de la chica

Tenten- hacer que??- dijo volteando a verlo

Neji- interesarme en las chicas- dijo el simplemente

Tenten- neji…por favor……desde siempre tu única prioridad es pasar tu estúpidos videpo juegos y convertirte en anbu- dijo ella recordando todas las veces que el oji-blanco s elo mencionaba

Neji-mm………me intereso en las chicas…también una de mis prioridades es heredar el byakuyan- dijo dando la indirecta

Tenten- "y eso que demonios significa?"- se pregunto mentalmente- eh??

Neji- "mmmm….es lenta", significa que quiero tener una familia-

Tenten- "oohhhhh" ya veo- dijo un tanto avergonzada por no entender antes

Neji- si………………aunque la edad limite en mi clan es de 25 años- dijo así como así dejando a la chica con una interrogante en la frente

Tenten- eh¿?-

Neji- limite para casarse- dijo explicándole

Tenten- "le faltan 5 años" y………alguna candidata???- dijo curiosa

Neji cacho esto – mm……….si…..en realidad si- dijo viendo la cara triste de tenten- "mm…se puso triste……."

Tenten- "maldita sea…..o como sakura diría shannaro!!!, seguro no soy yo…."- pensó ella triste sin sentir la mirada del hyuuga

Neji- "mmmmmmmmmmmmmm algo pasa…………algo siento"- pensó tocándose el pecho

Tenten- y quien es???- dijo cambiando su expresión a una interesada

Neji- mmmmmmmmmm………………………………..una chica de konoha-

Tenten- ……………………………uh cielos que especifico- dijo siendo sarcástica

Neji- es información confidencial- dijo dándose la vuelta y cruzado de brazos

Tenten- "maldito neji…tan sexy y guapo…y ahhhh!!!! Soy una depravada…dios mio"- pensaba ella para después recordar lo que había dicho temari de la retaguardia del chico….asi que bajo un poco la mirada y…oh cielos…tenia razón…tiene bien trasero…tenten se puso roja al hacer tal cosa….y pronto recordó que neji tenia una visión demasiado amplia……..entonces el volteo a verla algo extrañado….acaso le había visto el trasero?????

Mientras tanto en la misión de naruto , hinata y kurenai……….

En realidad la misión era sencilla….solo tenían que ir a entregar un papel importante a gaara ahora kazekage……así que fue algo demasiadisimo sencillo para la jounnin, la chuunin y el genin (si…naruto), en fin…gaara en una increíble actitud de generosidad…lose…gaara?? Generoso??...comosea.. les ofreció hospedarse en unas habitaciones que había…ya que habían llegado por la noche…así que después de un largo viaje intuyo muy astutamente que estarían rendidos……

Naruto- ahhhhh- bosteza

Hinata- na-naruto-kun…ve-veo que tienes sueño- dijo la chico sonriéndole al rubio

Naruto- hai……..me muero de sueño…creo que es por el viaje- dijo el simple

Kurenai- bien será mejor que descansemos…mañana saldremos temprano de regreso a la aldea- se explico la jounnin

Naruto- mm…me pregunto porque tsunade-oba-chan nos habrá mandado a los 3 a una misión tan sencilla???-

Hinata- mmm…..es una buena pregunta naruto-kun- dijo pensando la chuunin

Naruto- bueno…..mejor me voy a dormir….que descanses hinata-chan….buenas noches kurenai!- dijo informal el chico

Kurenai se había ido pronto pero naruto fue detenido por hinata

Naruto- are???-dijo volteando a ver a la sonrojada chica- para algo hinata-san???

Hinata- e-etto………….ammm…me…me podrías acompañar a mi…ha habitación???- dijo ella sin tener el valor de mirarlo a los ojos

Naruto- a tu habitación???- dijo inocentemente

Hinata- ha-hai….e-esque…este lugar es tan grande y….t-tan obscuro- dijo dándole a entender a naruto que le daba miedo la obscuridad

Naruto- amm…..hai……- dijo el al fin

Hinata se puso mas roja y contenta de oir la afirmativa de su amor platónico, así que naruto yendo adelante y hinata siguiéndolo fueron por el pasillo

Naruto- no sabia que tenias miedo a la obscuridad hinata-chan- dijo haciendo platica

Hinata- ……ah….etto……….hai- dijo sin saber que mas decir

Naruto y hinata al fin llegaron al cuarto

Naruto- bien aquí es…te dejo hinata-chan- dijo dándose la vuelta pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo avanzar……..en efecto….la chica lo volvió a detener

Naruto- mmm ahora que pasa???- dijo arqueando una ceja

Hinata- a….arigato naruto-kun- dijo ella tan adorable que naruto no pudo mas que sonreírle y sin saber porque se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla

Naruto- que descanses hinata-chan….- y se fue por el pasillo

Hinata- "na-naruto-kun…me…me beso"- pensaba tocándose la mejilla totalmente roja ante aquel acto….

Naruto se había ido por el pasillo e iba pensando en lo que hizo

Naruto- "mmm……………le he dado un beso a hinata-chan…………..es que se veía muy bonita………….y si……….no…..hinata-chan???..."- estos pensamientos lo llenaban…..estaba un poco confuso…que sentía por sakura y que por hinata???? Cual era la diferencia????

Bueno…mientras tanto sasuke y sakura….siii…al fin!!!!!!, la pareja protagonista... después de un rato empezaron una nueva discusión…esta vez….por algo distinto………………………………

Sakura estaba toda roja muerta de la vergüenza y sasuke simplemente reia malévolamente

Sakura- pe-pero que…que te pasa????- dijo ella tan avergonzada que no podía ni verlo a la cara

Sasuke- que????...no me digas que no te gusto- dijo arrogante mente sexy

Sakura no podía negarlo….no le había gustado…..le había encantado…pero eso mostraba muchas cosas que sakura sentía por el pelinegro

Sasuke- que pasa???...el gato te comio la lengua????- pregunto al ver que la chica no podía ni contestar tan apenada que estaba……..se veía realmente linda…con esa "pijama" que podría pasar por ropa interior, toda sonrojada, sin poder mirarlo a ala cara

Sakura- que te importa???- respondió molesta

Sasuke- osea que si te gustó- dijo el sonriendo mas soberbio que nunca

Sakura- "maldito sasuke desgraciado bastardo patan hijo de ----------- cabr$n de mierd..."

Inner sakura- la verdad si!!!!!!!!!!!!!, shannaro se sintió muuuuy bien- dijo la inner muy extremadamente pervertida

Sakura- "inner asquerosa marrana"

Inner sakura- que???...pues se sintió bien- dijo ella siendo muy sincera

Sakura- "pero no le puedo decir eso a sasuke…….si seras mensa"

Inner sakura- yo que tu le decía que continue….ami no me molestaría….- admitió sin pena

Sakura- "puerca"

Sakura- co----como quieres que me agrade algo así…..???- dijo tipo hinata tartamudeando- si lo hiciste sin mi autorización

Sasuke- mmm…….pues pensé que te seria algo muy placentero…….- dijo mirándola de forma muy seductora a lo que sakura retrocedió un poco y se cae d ela cama

Inner sakura- bien..haznos quedar en ridículo…perfecto- dijo con sarcasmo

Sakura- "cállate"

Sasuke- pasa algo???- dijo divertido al ver que se cayo

Sakura- "inche Sauske seguro que se divierte el muy sexy….digo…el muy desgraciado", es todo…….me regreso a la aldea- dijo levantándose y yéndose al baño, molesta y avergonzada

Sasuke solo la miro caminar hacia el baño……..ey…….que trasero……….

Sasuke- "…………………………………………si………………………….tiene buen trasero"- admitió mentalmente

Sakura ya en el baño empezó a hacer corajes y recordó lo que paso….si..s.eguro se preguntan…¿Por qué demonios sakura esta tan roja¿Qué fregados le hizo sasuke?..pues ahí va

Flash back

Sakura se había volteado al lado opuesto del que estaba sasuke viendo en dirección a la puerta ya que el señorito uchiha había decidido que siempre si se dormiría en la cama sin importarle la opinión de ella…simplemente le vino valiendo al niño….entonces sasuke como se quería vengar..ya saben, el uchiha vengador, espero a que se quedara dormida…..una vez dormida, sakura….en sus sueño….pues……pasaban cosas….em….bueno…cosas que no se atrevía a escribir en su diario……………..sasuke empezó a escuchar unos ruidos por parte de sakura…..asi que se inclino hacia ella y vio su cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente dormida…pero…que estaba soñando???...bueno esa pregunta pronto fue contestada al escuchar su nombre por parte de la boca de la chica que estaba dormida…………..pero no lo decía como siempre pronunciaba su nombre…lo decía de una forma un tanto…. Hentai…jajaja…así que sasuke se acerco a ella y sin querer apollo una mano en el seno de la chica a lo que prácticamente sakura gimio el nombre de sasuke, haciendo que este se quedara estatico sin poder apartar la mano de allí..que en un principio ni había pensado poner ahí…fue algo totalmente accidental, así que aprovechándose de la pelirosa..y de sus sueños hentai con sasuke….. a lo que obviamente por el simple hecho de ser hombre se sentía muy soñado el ególatra narcisista, bueno…como sea…..aprovechandose de la situación, empezó a masajear ambos senos, a lo que la chica gemia mas y mas mientras el chico acariciaba los senos por encima de la blusita de tirantes….pero pensó que sakura se había pasado…entonces quiso hacer otra cosa…..como la blusa era de tirantes…se el hizo fácil meter la mano y tocar los senos mas directamente…….a lo que el también al igual que la chica empezó a sentir algo……..por ahí abajo…si….en la entrepierna…..se empezó a exitar ante la exquisita piel tan suave y tersa de la chica y al sentir los pezones erectos bajo sus manos….simplemente le gustaba eso que sentía…..asi que, un poco mas ansioso, le subió la blusa a la chica quien ya se estaba empezando a despertar por esa acción tan imprudente del chico, asiq eu antes de que despertara se apresuro…subiio la blusa dejando los senos al descubierto y acerco su cara a dichas eminencias tan prominentes, y con su lengua empezó a acariciar los bordes laterales de los senos ……..los gemidos se sakura aumentaban conforme se acercaba al pezón d ela chica…al momento de llegar al pezón uso sus dientes y lo mordió…en ese momento sakura abrió los ojos gritando el nombre se sasuke totalmente excitada, sasuke se quito y la vio satisfecho, sakura ni sabia que había pasado, simplemente volteo a ver a sasuke y después al sentir una extraña brisa en el tórax volteo a ver su pecho…..el cual para su sorpresa estaba descubierto y Sauske la estaba mirando descaradamente………acto seguido sakura se bajo la blusa y ahí fue cuando empezó la discusión.

Fin del flash back

Sasuke también había recordado lo sucedido, y cada vez que recordaba los gemidos de sakura…..casi perdia el control………es que sus gemidos eran extremadamente provocadores y excitantes…….demasiado…….

Sasuke se cambio…se puso su ropa de ninja al igual que sakura quien al salir ni lo miro….simplemente salió por la puerta…y ni se molesto en dirigirle palabra al moreno….estaba molesta………..loq ue hizo deveras que fue algo demasiado…como decirlo???...demasiado intimo…si….fue un contacto demasiado intimo………se había pasado…ella ni lo había tocado……

Sasuke la siguió………..sabia que estaba molesta……digo…no es para menos…..el chico la había tocado…………..y había hecho cosas que……nadie hace normalmente en una venganza……..pero…a sasuke también le sorprendia haberlo hacho…en realidad, el no planeaba hacer eso…..lo que el planeaba era algo mucho mas simple…pero como se dio la oportunidad…y como sakura gemia su no quería que hiciera algo así???, era como rogarle que lo hiciera…..en fin…….salieron del edificio del kage d ela niebla y en el camino iban en silencio…sasuke atrás de sakura y ella sin voltear a mirarlo ni detenerse….todavia faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera…y auqnue se estuviera muriendo de sueño….el enojo era mas grande…y su orgullo no le dejaría dirigir ni una mirada al uchiha depravado……en fin Sauske un poco harto d etanto silencio….si..increible…sasuke harto del silencio………….empezo a hacer platica con sakura pero en realidad era como si hablara solo…

Sasuke- piensas estar así todo el camino???- dijo el al fin

Sakura- "todavía se atreve a dirigirme la palabra este maldito ególatra desvergonzado"- pensó molesta sin contestarle al uchiha

Sasuke- vamos tu hiciste lo mismo………- dijo el recordando como le había dejado semejante erección

Sakura se paro de repente……….lo mismo?????????? LO MISMO?????????????????????' como podía decir que era lo mismo???????????...no era lo mismo……………..sakura simplemente se volteo camino hacia el y le planto una bofetada tan fuerte que además de dejar la marca hizo voltear la cara del uchiha quien ni s ela esperaba…….lo que el pensó que haría era gritarle..pero por lo visto no cedería así de sencillo………asiq eu de nuevo dio la vuelta y siguió caminando

Sakura- "de ninguna manera es lo mismo"

Sasuke- "demonios……porque tsunade la habrá entrenado…??...tiene mas fuerza que…..que……que la misma tsunade"- pensó el mientras sobaba su mejilla- diablos

Mientras tanto neji y tenten……………………..

Habían dormido al aire libre…por lo visto neji no soporto el sueño y se quedo dormido haciéndose bolita mientras tenten estaba toda desparramada en el pasto con la boca abierta tirando babas y roncando……..cuando los rayos del sol les dieron en los ojos despertaron lentamente

Tenten- ahhhhhh- decía estirándose mientras neji frotaba sus ojos- cielos…dormi muy bien….vigilaste toda la noche neji???- dijo volteando aver a nehi quien se había quedado paralizado al escucharla

Neji- "…………..me quede dormido"…..emm….seeee…………..vigilando…claro-

Tenten- ah si???- dijo acercándose a el…….en sus cuatro extremidades , neji se sintió un poco nervioso y se le quedo mirando- eres un mentiroso-

Neji- eh???-

Tenten- tienes lagañas- dijo señalando a las lagañas

Lagañas- oh no………hemos delatado a neji

Neji- mugres lagañas- dijo quitándoselas con el dedo y aventándolas

Lagañas- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Tenten- si….las lagañas que hablan tienen razón…te han delatado-

Neji- mmmmmmm………..de acuerdo….si me dormi…..- admitió el

Tenten- LO SABIA- dijo triaunfal señalándolo…………..mientras al lado pasaban sasuke y sakura sin darse cuenta de su presencia ya que sakura estaba muy ocupada ignorando al uchiha y pensando en alguna forma de verngarse y sasuke…estaba leyendo un libro que se "encontró" debajo d ela cama- oh…mira sasuke y sakura….-dijo muy normal para luego ver a neji- SASUEK Y SAKURA!!!!- dijo como reaccionando

Neji- escondámonos- dijo agarrando una hoja de un árbol y poniéndosela enfrente de su cara

Tenten- ……………………………………………………………….ok…………….neji esta raro otravez………….

Aquí acabo el capitulo…espero que les haya gustado…..en el siguiente capitulo habrá lemon!!!!

BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAA, ejem…. Dejen reviews


	13. Algo de comer?

Gorda????

Capitulo 13: algo de comer??

Hola!!!!...pues……..miren …no me maten..pero todavía no es hora para un lemon…etto…pero casi…..ajajajajajajaja…no me maten…lean, pero no me maten…si hay lemon…se acaba mi historia………elijan…..bueno como sea…intentare poner un lime en este capi…..

Sasuke y sakura llegaron a la aldea seguidos por los super espias neji y tenten…los cuales estaban en pésimas condiciones….despues de la caída del quinto piso tenten deveras pensó que se había fracturado el cóccix y neji pensó que no podría voltear a la izquierda en mucho tiempo…además de que dormir afuera no era tan bonito…es decir…tenten se encontró varias mordidas…según ella de algún animalillo que andaba por ahí.,…aunque ella quería que el animalillo fuera neji…pero eso suena extraño de todos modos….y neji estaba super raro…..mira que agarrar una hoja de un árbol y ponérsela en la cara pretendiendo no ser visto es algo extraño….tenten pensoq ue seguramente algún animal extraño lo había picado y que esos eran los efectos secundarios o algo así….total….en todo el camino a la aldea sakura ni miro ni le hablo al uchiha, estaba demasiado molesta como para molestarse en saber como estaba o algo así…lo que fuera….no le importaba y sasuke…pues…..el si que estaba entretenido con el libro ese pervertido…….

Sasuke- "uh…..esta posición esta interesante"……"que demonios estoy pensando????...porque leo esto????...mm…seguro s eme pego lo pervertido de kakashi……eso es malo…mm…..porque no paro de leer esto????...bah…como sea……"- pensó el resignado después guardo el librillo y miro a sakura la cual caminaba delante de el- "de verdad esta tan molesta????"………….."talvez si me pase"- pensó el un tanto …..como decirlo…preocupado………..

Sakura- "increíble que sasuke hiciera algo así….."

Inner sakura- venga…no te enfades,,,se sintió bien-

Sakura- "eres una cerda…., además…..en verdad no puedo creer que sasuke hiciera algo así"

Inner sakura- talvez sienta algo por nosotras

Sakura- "si claro y los cerdos vuelan"- pensó sarcástica

Inner sakura- ash…pues mira nadamas les pones alas y si vuelan

Sakura- "mensa…es una metáfora…es decir…..imposible…para sasuke somos solo una molestia"

Inner sakura- tu que sabes???...ademas….hubiera jurado que keisuke lo puso celoso- dijo picara

Sakura- "fue tu imaginación…………….sasuke jamás se pondría celoso por una molestia"

Inner sakura- ash…me hartas con eso..ya olvida eso que dijo….fue hace mucho……ahora somos mas fuertes………y para nada débiles queridita…….- dijo fanfarroneando

Sakura- "eso lo se……..pero el jamás lo aceptara"- pensó un poco desilucionada

Inner sakura- si tanto quieres que lo note retalo- dijo ella dándole la idea

Sakura- "retarlo?????"

Inner sakura- hai…..retalo…así le puedes probar tu fuerza

Sakura- "pero aunque lo rete el es mas fuerte que yo"

Inner sakura- pero almenos le daras unos cuantos golpes

Sakura-"mmm…se oye tentador"

Inner sakura- si……cuando se te pase tu coraje dile que te ayude a entrenar…..insiste hasta que acepte y tu dale tu mejor golpe- decía emocionada la inner

Sakura- "tienes razón….lo hare"- dijo contagiándose de la emoción d ela inner

Sasuke la miro…parecía que había tenido un cambio de actitud….se veía….emocionada????

Sasuke- mmmm"extraño"

Después de un rato llegaron a la aldea y sakura decidió hablarle al uchiha

Sakura- dame el pergamino yo se lo dare a tsunade-shishou…y le dare el reporte- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara

Sasuke- mmm………no…..-

Sakura volteo a verlo sorprendida- como queno???-

Sasuke- los dos hicimos la misión…..los dos le damos el pergamino y los dos haremos el reporte- dijo muy sugestivo a lo que sakura se puso un poco roja pero segundos después volvió a la actitud "fría" con el

Sakura- pues como quieras- dijo dándose la vuelta caminando hacia el edificio de la hokage

Al llegar al despacho tocaron la puerta y recibieron un "adelante" por respuesta

Sasuke y sakura entraron siendo observados cuidadosamente por la godaime a lo que ambos se sintieron un poco extraños e incomodos

Sakura- tsu-tsunade-shishou….aqui esta el pergamino que pidió- dijo un tanto nerviosa ya que su sensei la seguía escrutando con la mirada…y lo mismo con sasuke…que tenia??...acaso había un bicho en la cara???, sakura toco su rostro y comprobó que no había nada….que demonios??? Porque la miraba así???...y además no decía nada- tsunade-shishou????- dijo viendo a su sensei la cual no parecía reaccionar

Tsunade- ah…….el pergamino…….buen trabajo…….espero el reporte con todos los detalles para mañana- dijo como insinuando algo al momento de decir "todos los detalles"

Sasuke y sakura se miraron y dieron media vuelta para salir de ahí y dirigirse a casa de este para hacer el bendito reporte con todos los detalles como había dicho la godaime

Tsunade- tu que crees???- dijo como pidiendo una opinión

Jiraiya- en definitiva paso algo- dijo el entrando por la ventana

Tsunade- perfecto- dijo para después reir malévolamente

Jiraiya la miro extraño- sabes??...aveces me asustas-

En fin….nuestra parejita salió de el edificio y se dirigían a casa del chico, sasuke no podía sacar de su cabeza eso de todos los detalles

Sasuke- "mmm…a que se refiere con eso???...quiso decir…todo lo que paso????...o lo de la misión?????"- se preguntaba sin poner atención al camino….por lo que choco con un poste

Sakura escucho el golpe y volteo a verlo….se encontraba tirado en el suelo con los ojos dándole vueltitas y un curita en forma de cruz en la frente

Sakura- ….pero en que demonios estaba pensando este bobo???- dijo ella para acercarse a el y cargarlo por lo que restaba del camino

Al fin llego a la casa del moreno y abrió la puerta…..bueno…al fin y al cabo sakura tenia mucha fuerza y podía cargar al uchiha con una sola mano…así que con la otra abrió la puerta…..despues se dirigió a la habitación de este y lo recostó ahí……..por un momento lo miro y pensoq ue se veía realmente adorable, pero deshizo el pensamiento moviendo la cabeza como diciendo que no, después salió d ela habitación del chico y se dirigió a su habitación..la verdad estaba muerta de sueño, en cuanto entro se echo a su cama y se quedo dormida hasta que atardeció…..

Al despertar de ese largo y realmente delicioso sueño sakura se sentía con muchas energias y se sentía increíblemente bien, pero….debia bañarse…y además su estomago empezaba a reclamar algo de comida…así que sin mas se paro y se dirigió al baño…para darse una larga ducha y después vestirse, se sentía muy relajada, tanto que dudaba que ese dia alguien pudiera hacerla enojar…aunque……bueno….eso ya lo veremos…..

En la que a sasuke concierne….cuando desperto se encontró a su cama y se pregunto como diablos había llegado ahí….ciertamente no recordaba haberse pegado con un inche poste que se había atravesado en su camino…como sea…se veía que ya era un poco tarde…talvez las cuatro d ela tarde…eso significaba que había dormido mucho…en fin…decidió meterse a bañar..pero……su ducha a comparación d ela de sakura…fue corta ya que al parecer sakura se había bañado primero y se había acabado el agua caliente…así que le toco agua fría….en fin…salió y se vistió como suele vestirse…..entonces de su barriga salió un ruidillo muy curioso…..si….el uchiha tenia hambre…..total………..salio de su habitación y se dirigió ala cocina….cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a sakura cocinando por voluntad propia…..porque el recordaba que según esto sakura no cocinaba ya que su propia comida le causaba o indigestión o intoxicación….asi que fue a la cocina…

Sasuke- que haces???- dijo mirándola extrañado

Sakura- …para ser un genio eres un poco tonto- dijo sarcástica- creo que es obvio que estoy cocinando…o que?? No parece??- dijo ella como a la defensiva

Sauske- yo pensé que no te gustaba cocinar…..- dijo el recordando la vez que sakura quedo inconsciente tras haber probado su propia comida

Sakura- pues……..me interesa aprender- dijo ella sin saber bien que decir….

Sasuke- que extraño……..y porque ese interés tan repentino??- pregunto el intrigado

Sakura-……porque tantas preguntas???- dijo ella viéndolo

Sasuke- no, por nada….solo se me hizo raro que estuvieras cocinando- dijo así nomas

Sakura- bueno…..algun dia tendre que hacerlo-

Sasuke- mmm……..piensas dejar de trabajar en el hospital???- dijo recordando que ella le había dicho que no cocinaba ya que trabajaba en el hospital

Sakura – supongo que algún dia tendre familia- dijo para después sonrojarse….eso no era algo que quisiera decirle a sasuke………."porque lo dije??""""

Sasuke- ah si???...mmm……..y que preparas???- dijo viendo los ingredientes sobre la mesa

Sakura- pues…..intento hacer un lau ch aja- dijo ella avergonzada

Sasuke- en verdad???...mm…ese platillo no es tan sencillo…….no quieres ayuda???- dijo muy normal

Sakura- a-ayuda????..."que le pasa????, porque me habla tan normal….acaso esta planeando algo???"

Sasuke- hai……..al menos yo se cocinar…te puedo ayudar con algo- dijo ofreciéndole ayuda….sakura lo veai como tratando de encontrar alguna seña que indicara que era una trampa pero no la encontró y algo dudosa acepto

Sakura- de…..de acuerdo- dijo para después sasuek ponerse al lado de ella y empezar a picar algas y nose que otras cosas….y vaya que adiferencia de sakura sasuke ya tenia experiencia cocinando, lo miraba un poco embobada….sasuke al sentir la mirada de la pelirosa volteo a verla

Sasuke- pasa algo???- dijo mirándola

Sakura- ah…..no…..nada- "que demonios me pasa??? Ya parezco hinata…………dios..mio…..hiinata??? con naruto???...que a hinata no le gustaba???, NO…..digo sasuke esta guapo..pero…no…no estoy enamorada…o si??...no…..no creo……" pensaba sin escuchar al uchiha

Sasuke- sakura……sakura!!, SAKURA- grito haciendo que sakura se sobresaltara

Sakura- eh???- dijo para mirarlo asustada

Sasuke- que no escuchas????...- dijo como desesperado- estas partiendo la tabla- dijo señalando lo que sakura partia….bueno…la verdad si se había distraído con sus pensamientos

Sakura- oh……..ejem…ajaja……etto……….gomen- dijo apenada- "que me pasa??????????????"

Inner sakura- creo que sasuke si nos gusta demasiado

Sakura- "no….no puede ser……yo lo odio……..odio lo que me hizo…………y odio…odio…..pues lo..lo odio"

Inner sakura- no me convences

Sakura- "………..pues no me importa……"

Sasuke- "mm……hay algo extraño…sakura no actua como siempre…….y yo tampoco…poruqe le ayudo a cocina???...mm..talvez porque no quiero que prepare veneno….de todos modos…..porque me molesto en ayudarle…..???..."- se preguntaba el moreno mirando de reojo a sakura- "se ve linda"……….."eh????...nooo…no s eve linda………o si???"

De repente escucho la voz de sakura

Sakura- etto…sasuke-kun…….ese es tu dedo- dijo señalando su dedo siendo casi partido por el cuchillo

Sasuke- ah!...diablos….por poco-

Sakura- en que estabas pensando???- dijo ella viendo la imprudencia que iba a hacer

Sasuke- pues en ti………mones- dijo para no regarla

Sakura rio un poco- timones?????-

Sasuke- amm….see…..timones……….que es de todos modos???, una lagartija???-

Sakura se echo a reir- jajajajajaj…….es una suricata- dijo llorando d ela risa

A sasuke le costaba creer que algo tan simple le diera tanta risa….el solo sonrio…se veía linda cuando sonreía…………

Después de un rato….ya tenían la salsa preparada y ya solo faltaba echar los inghredientes al recipiente…..pero sakura en un acto de torpeza….si….torpeza…no fue planeado, traia la salsa y fue como saltando hacia el recipiente…pero….tropezo…y todo el contenido cayo sobre ella ensuciándose toda de la salsa, sasuke al ver lo ocurrido no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que reírse……….

Sakura- no es gracioso- dijo molesta

Sauske- si lo es- dijo riendo

Sakura- ah si???- dijo agarrando un tazon de harina y echándolo sobre el moreno….ahora sakura se riea

Sasuke- eso….no es gracioso- dijo parando de reir viendo como sakura era la que reia a mas no poder

A continuación sasuke agarro betun y embarro a sakura con este……sasuke reia viendo como quedaba……toda roja por la salsa y ahora con un toque de betun

Sakura- con que esas tenemos sasuke-kun- dijo entre divertida y seria

Sakura tomo miel de esa de los hotcackes y le empezó a echar mientras sasuke buscaba deseperadamente alguna otra cosa que pudiera echarle a sakura

Sakura reia …..era algo inocente e infantil….pero muy divertido, Sauske saco un bote de chocopantera y se lo echo todo dejando a sakura toda café….dejando ver sus ojos verdes únicamente….asi…sakura persiguió a sasuke por toda la casa con un galon de leche en la mano y sauske corriendo divertido con un bote de sal en la mano…mientras corria echaba para atrás

Sakura- ni que fuera bruja sasuke-kun- dijo divertida

Al fin había acorralado al uchiha al final del pasillo y abrió el galon de leche

Sasuke- no sakura…espera…..- dijo aterrado viendo como sakura agarraba vuelo para echárselo

Sakura- demasiado tarde- dijo vaciando todo el contenido a sasuke

Sasuke – noooooooo- grito tapándose copn las manos cosa que no ayudo mucho Sasuke baka…la leche es liquido…….

Sakura se echo a reir…pero…ah…..sasuke tenia un recurso sorpresa…así que mientras sakura reia sasuke se acerco y le rompió un huevo en la cabeza….sakura al instante abrió los ojos sintiendo la asquerosa yema bajar por su cabeza hacia su frente

Sakura- sasuke-kun….eso no s evale- dijo como niña pequeña

Sasuke- nunca dijiste que no s evalia- dijo el triunfal

Sakura intento tomar un huevo que Sauske traia en la otra mano con la firme intención de reventárselo también pero entre los jaloneos cayeron al piso….el sobre ella…..los dos se quedaron mirando un rato….sakura se empezó a sonrojar…..sasuke lo tomo como un permiso y se acerco a ella

Inner sakura- va a besarnos…- decía totalmente emocionada

Sasuke se acerco a ella y en efecto la beso……los dos tenían los ojos cerrados…….sasuke empezó a mover los labios….dandole un poco de vida a aquel beso….sakura empezó a responder…por alguna razón…ese beso……se sentía como un primer beso… lleno de inoicencia… y se sentía realmente bien…..sakura lo estaba disfrutando mucho…..aunque…bueno…..cabe decir que ya no tienen trece años…llego un momento en que el beso ya no fue tan inocente……sasuke tocaba los labios de sakura con la lengua como pidiendo permiso para entrar….sakura le concedió el permiso……..la lengua de sasuke se introdujo en la boca de la chica y sakura inexperta simplemente solto un gemido….y empezó a responder con su propia lengua………..despues de un rato…..parecia hacer mas calor…era eso…o los calientes eran ellos…..bueno…al parecer eran ellos….se separaron en busca de aire y pronto sasuke se acerco de nuevo atacando el cuello dela chica la cual respiraba agitadamente ante los mordiscos que le propinaba el chico, con sus manos… Sasuke acariciaba los muslos de la chica en la parte externa…..haciendola temblar…….despues una de sus manos subió y empezó por subir por su cintura, después hacia uno de sus senos…a lo que sakura solto un gritito ante tal acción del chico….digo…ahora estaba despierta…… y sabia de verdad que estaba pasando, sasuke sonrio ante las reacciones de sakura……..y bueno…el tambien tenia una que otra reacción…….en realidad……tenia de nuevo una erección….una grande….y urgente….sakura lo miraba….y era gracioso…los dos todos puercos……sasuke estaba todo bañado de leche y ella llena de huevo y quien sabe que otras cosas le echo el moreno………..sakura lo volvió a besar saboreando la leche, después beso su mejilla…deveras …..se iba avolver a dicta a la leche, sasuke empezó a frotar su erección contra sakura…la cual al sentir esto..y sabiendo lo que era se puso totalmente roja y empezaba a sentirse terriblemente excitada……………pero….oh si…hay un pero…les dije que no iba a ser lemmon…. Se abrió la puerta……..era ino……..

Sasuke y sakura se quedaron paralizados al igual que ino al verlos

Sakura- "maldita sea….no debi repartir esas copias"- pensó ella

Sasuke- "mugre ino…tenia que llegar justo ahora"

Ino- emmm…………..cre-creo que no es buen momento no???- dijo ella riendo nerviosa- emm……después vengo sakura- dijo para después cerrar la puerta rápidamente

Bueno después de esa interrupción sakura ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos

Sakura- emm……sa-sasuke-kun….cre…creo que será mejor que me me meta a bañar…- dijo ella apartando a sasuke con las manos

Sasuke- ah…..si…..- dijo quitándose de ella

Sakura se paro y se dirigió a su habitacion

Sauske- mugre ino

Sakura- mugre ino

Fue lo que dijo cada quien en sus respectivas habitaciones

Ino- dios mio…….esto lo tienen que saber las chicas- dijo corriendo a casa de hinata…donde misteriosamente siempre se encontraban todas las chicas…

Después de que se dieran una ducha salieron de sus habitaciones y se encontraron en el pasillo…sakura se puso roja y sasuke no paraba de miararla

Sakura- emm….se-será mejor….que…hagamos el ….el…..el……reporte- dijo como olvidando por un segundo lo que tenían que hacer

Sasuke- ah es verdad….casi lo olvido- admitió el

Así sasuke fue por un pergamino y tinta y fueron a la sala para hacer el dichoso reporte

Después de una hora habían terminado….aunque claro no pusieron todo lo que había pasado…digo….eso seria medio hentai……así quedecidieron omitir esas cosas……….sakura medito un minuto y miro a Sauske, sasuke al sentir la mirada de ella volteo

Sauske- que pasa???-

Sakura- porque'?...porque lo hiciste???- dijo un poco roja recordando lo que hizo en la alde ad ela niebla

Sasuke enrojeció un poco…ahora que le diría….- pues……porque….. la verdad es que…….yo…yo…- diablos…le estaba costando mucho decirle la verdad a la chica…y es que no sabia porque…no podía dejar de pensar en ella…era extraño….habia sentido celos…y encima de eso….habia deseado tener algo con ella…además de que se sorprendia a el mismo pensando cosas lindas de ella….- sakura….es que tu me……

Pero no pudo terminar………………….ya que kakashi se apareció ahí…lo extraño era que tenia una cámara…..¿?

Sakura- porque traes esa cámara kakashi-sensei??- dijo ella curiosa

Kakashi- emm……….no por nada, ejejejejej- dijo el riendo nervioso pensando que se encontraría otra "escena " con ese par…pero no fue así…la que vio la escena fue ino

Sasuke- que hace aquí???- dijo molesto como diciendo "lárguese….molesta"

Kakashi- ah…..solo quería saber como les fue de misión- dijo el inventado todo…la verdad le valia un comino la misión

Sakura- pues……bien…hemos recuperado el pergamino- dijo sonriendo

Kakashi- ah……que bien…..emm………y…que hacían???-

Sasuke- hacíamos el reporte- dijo indiferente

Kakashi- ohhhh….el reporte- dijo pervertido

Sakura- "que el pasa???"

Sasuke- "inche sea…..solo vino a eso???- dijo como corriéndolo indirectamente

Kakashi- ammmm…………………………………………….- decía mientras se le ocurria otra cosa

Sasuke- no??...que pena….nos encanta que nos visite…espero vuelva prontp- dijo mientras lo empujaba y lo sacaba de la casa- diablos….acaso no respeta la privacidad??- dijo molesto dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Sakura- mmm…………………eso fue un poco extraño-

Mientras tanto neji y tenten estaban en el despacho de la hokage diciéndole todo lo que había pasado

La godaime estaba muerta de risa…ellos deveras no se privaron de ningún detalle incluso la sonza de tenten le dijo que había visto el trasero d eneji….a lo que neji solo se ruborizo un poco…

Neji- emm….no era necesario que dijeras eso tenten- dijo apenado

Tenten- ah….gomen- dijo totalmente roja

Tsunade- ah….muy bien- dijo secándose las lagrimas de la risa- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- volvió a reir frenéticamente

Tenten- mmmmmm

Tsunade- no puedo creer que se disfrazaran….- decía muerta de risa

Neji- su idea- dijo señalando a tenten

Tenten- chismoso-

Tsunade- buen trabajo los dos…..ya pueden irse- dijo ella todavía riéndose

Así, neji y tenten salieron del despacho de la hokage

Tenten- al fin completamos la misión…………..-

Neji- hai….ne tenten- dijo mirándola

Tenten-que pasa??- dijo mirándolo

Neji- te gustaría……te gustaría……………-

Tenten- "acaso me va invitar a algún lado??"- pensó ilucionada

Neji- te gustaría ir a jugar nintendo a mi casa??????- dijo sin mas

Tenten- …………………………….

Neji- tenten???-

Tenten- ………………………….nintendo?????...

Neji- si…resulta que me he comprado uno nuevo……quieres jugar???-

Tenten- "ash………deveras que los genios de hoy están medio estúpidos……algo es algo" esta bien- dijo resignada ella

Neji- genial!...hoy en mi casa……….despues de las 7-

Tenten- esta bien…ahí nos vemos- dijo para después despedirse de el e irse a su casa- porque no puede ser un chico normal????...porque no me puede gustar un chico normal????- se decía traumada

En el camino vio a ino

Ino- tenten!!-

Tenten- ino??...ino!!!-

Ino- no me creeras lo que acabo de ver- decía con un tono de voz todo lépero

Tenten- mm…que???- dijo curiosa

Ino- adivina a quien vi haciendo marranadas????- dijo ella emocionada

Tenten- a…………………..lee y gai-sensei?????-

Ino- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUACALA!!! Tenten puerca, noooooo

Tenten- pues esque aveces hacen torneos de eructar- dijo recordando

Ino- ash mensa…no ese tipo de marranadas niña lista- dijo dándole un zape

Tenten- entonces???- dijo inocente

Ino- pues si no son de esas de cuales crees?- dijo dándole la indirecta

Tenten al fin capto

Tenten- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quien???????- dijo igual de emocionada que ino

Ino- adivina!!!-

Tenten- ammm………………nahuro y hinata-

Ino- ash por favor……es broma??????-

Tenten-cierto…cierto…..amm…..tsunade-sama y jiraiya-sama-

Ino- ………………………………….porfavor …………eso seria asqueroso- dijo asqueada

Tenten- emmmm…………………..asuma y kurenai????-

Ino- creo que no me emocionaría de hacer visto algo así………- decía imaginándoselo

Tenten- etto……………………………………………………….- decía pensativa

Ino- ash…ya te voy a decir- dijo desesperada de que su amiga no le atinara

Tenten- haber….escupelo-

Ino- SASUKE Y SAKURA!!!!!!!- dijo ella

Tenten- que???????????????????????????????????????????

Ino- siiii, cuando entre estaban tirados en el suelo………por alguna razón estaban todos asquerosos…….pero era una posición muy comprometedora…esos puercos- dijo ella depravada

Tenten- no me lo creo…………………- dijo ella sonriendo

Ino- bueno y tu que???- dijo como insinuando algo que no entendió la chica

Tenten- que de que???

Ino- tu y neji-

Tenten- que???- dijo todavía sin comprender a que se refería

Ino- paso algo en la misión????-

Tenten- mm…..no………………- dijo traduciendo ese "algo" como algo entre ellos…porque bueno…en esa misión pasaron muchas cosas..la mayoría entre sasuke y sakura

Ino- no???...nada????...tenten tonta….debiste aprovechar- dijo regañándola

Tenten- no tuve oportunidad….ademas…no tengo idea de cuando llegan esas dichosas oportunidades….creo que a mi no me quieren y me pasan de largo- dijo tristecilla

Ino- ash…osea….de nada sirvió que haya dicho esa mentira????-

Tenten- gomen ino-chan-

Ino- bah!...no importa… almenos estuviste con el-

Tenten- la verdad tenemos algo así como una reunión……-

Ino- una reunión????-

Tenten- en su casa….hoy- dijo omitiendo la parte de "nintendo"

Ino- mmm…..eso se oye bastante bien- dijo picaron cilla

Tenten- de-demo….no es nada…ya sabes..no es como una cita- dijo nerviosa

Ino- no importa…en esas ocasiones es cuando se dan las oportunidades- dijo ella sonriendo maliciosamente…seguro tenia algo entre manos

Tenten- emm..ok- decía no muy segura de lo que decía ino

Ino- tu no te preocupes yo te ayudare!-

Tenten- en verdad????-

Ino- hai……….ya veras que lo tendras comiendo d ela palma d etu mano- dijo para después reir como una loca

Tenten- mm…me pregunto si esto será una buna idea- dijo viendo como se reia su amiga

GOMEN……SE QUE QUERIAN LEMON…PERO..LES JURO QUE NO ES MOMENTO….AUN NO…ESPERON…UNOS CAPITULOS MAS………….PORFA….Y DE NUEVO GOMEN…………


	14. Celos? yoo?

Gorda????

Capitulo 14: Celos???, yooo??????

Hola! Pues he vuelto después de un tiempecillo que no actualice nada, ejejeje, gomen, como sea, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de gorda?...espero que les agrade nn

Era un dia normal…sakura se levanto temprano ya que tendría que trabajar en el hospital, así que se puso su típico uniforme blanco, y salió de su habitación directo a la cocina, ya que tendría que desayunar algo antes de irse, sin embargo observo el reloj que estaba en la pared de la cocina y se dio cuenta de que ya iba tarde, total…en el apuro de descubrir que ya iba tarde choco con un mueble y se pego en el dedo chiquito del pie…y eso si que duele…así que como sakura es humana aunque lo duden por el color tan extraño de su pelo, grito de dolor…..demonios…inche mueble o algo que estaba ahí……asiq ue…sasuek al escucharla se levanto en seguida y salió de su habitación hacia donde escucho el grito de su compañera

Sasuke- que paso??- dijo el todo despeinadillo con una raqueta en la mano…y estaba en bóxers y camiseta

Sakura- amm….na-nada- dijo ella medio ruborizada viendo como dormía el moreno

Sasuke- ah….bien regreso a la cama- dijo bostezando y dándose media vuelta, pero volvió a voltear al escuchar la voz de la chica

Sakura- ne sasuke-kun……no hay nada para comer….sera mejor que vayas a hacer las compras- dijo ella mostrándole el refri el cual estaba vacio….sip…no había nada…se lo acabaron todo…aunque de todos modos no había mucho así que bueno…de todos modos sasuke tendría que hacer las estúpidas compras ya que sakura tenia que trabajar y a el no le habían asignado ninguna misión para ese dia

Sasuke- ……………………………………….de acuerdo- dijo resignado…de repente se dio cuenta de algo……sakura traia un uniforme un poco sugestivo….ahi fue cuando se le quedo viendo y la miro de abajo a arriba….a lo que sakura obviamente se sintió incomoda

Sakura- que demonios estas mirando???- dijo entre avergonzada y enojada

Sasuke- así vas al trabajo???- dijo sin haberlo notado días antes

Sakura- me lleva……se ve que no eres nada observador- dijo burlándose del moreno

Sasuke- tsunade sabe que te vistes así????- dijo el dudoso

Sakura- que te pasa????...porque esas preguntas????...claro que lo sabe……eso que???- dijo sin entender los las extrañas preguntas del uchiha

Sasuke- mm…….mejor esperame…me cambio y te acompaño al hospital..de todos modos me queda de paso para el super mercado – dijo yéndose a su habitación

Sakura- pe-pero..ya e starde- dijo ella mirando apurada el reloj

Sasuke- no te preocupes…..no me tardo nada- dijo el y después de un parpadeo ya estaba sasuke de regreso cambiado y todo

Sakura- oh!!!...es verdad no te tardas nada….tienes que decirme como le haces- dijo ella admirada

Sasuke- es la magia de los fanfictions-

Sakura- .-……………………………….ok……ya vámonos si no tsunade-shishou me va a regañar- dijo jalando a sasuke

Iban por la calle, sakura iba apurada, sasuke iba tras ella viendo para todos lados….se veía medio extraño……además…porque demonios acompañaba a sakura

Sakura- "mm….cierto…porque me acompaña????"

Inner sakura- te quiere ver el trasero!!!!!!

Sakura- "ehhhhhhhhhh??????????? Como dices eso???...puerca!"

Inner sakura- pues mira…va detrás de nosotras…….asi que…….

Sakura- "no digas innerias…..eso jamás sucedería…….porque demonios sasuke estaría interesado en mi trasero por todos los cielos"

Inner sakura- jejeje…pues ayer estaba mas interesado en otra cosa….solo que llego la mensa de ino y no pudo pasar nada- dijo con la voz mas depravada del mundo la inner, a lo que sakura se sonrojo sobremanera al recordar lo del dia anterior

Sakura- "no se volverá a repetir"

Inner sakura- si demonios…….ya no hay comida………

Sakura- "no lo digo por eso baka!"

Inner sakura- entonces???

Sakura- "no puedo permitir que entre sasuke y yo pase nada"

Inner sakura- y porque???... si lo adorábamos tanto

Sakura- "pero eso era antes……………..ya no"

Inner sakura- estas segura???

Sakura- "muy segura"

Inner sakura- mm….no te vayas a arrepentir

Sakura- "claro que no"

De repente choca con alguien en el camino y se cae…..estaba tan entrtenida en su charla interna que no se fijo en el camino ni en las personas que venias en sentido opuesto y bueno, ella cayo hacia atrás y bueno…..recuerden, trae el uniforme del hospital….recuerden que era sugestivo y recuerden que sasuke venia detrás…………………………….

Sai- fea………vas tarde al trabajo- le dijo el clon de sasuke mal hecho

Sakura- sai….- dijo mientras el la ayudaba a levantarse…..pero también siendo empujada por detrás……sakura cayo sobre sasuke- gomen sasuke- dijo ella apenada

Sasuke- aa- dijo mirando feo a sai

Sai-fea….a que hora sales del trabajo????- dijo el ignorando totalmente al uchiha

Sakura- mmm……..tengo un receso a medio dia…………y salgo hasta las 8 de la noche- dijo ella resignada

Sai- mm…….ven a comer conmigo en tu receso- dijo el como si nada

Sasuke- que?????

Sakura- claro- dijo ella olvidando que sasuke estaba ahí

Sai- bien….entonces vengo por ti fea…….y lleva ese uniforme contigo- dijo alejándose

Sakura se puso roja ante el ultimo comentario que dijo sai antes de irse

Sasuke- no vas a ir verdad???

Sakura- …………….

Sasuke- sakura???

Sakura- ……………….

Sasuke- SAKURA!

Sakura- ah……….hola sasuke-kun…emm que pasa???- dijo ella ida totalmente

Sasuke- mmmm………..piensas ir a comer con mi clon????- dijo el con un tono un poco molesto…algo que sakura no paso por desapercibido

Sakura- si…….- dijo ella como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Sasuke- que???...pe-pero…no puedes

Sakura- mm??? Y eso porque???- dijo sin entender

Sasuke- pues porque……porque…….porque se supone que eres mi novia- dijo el sin saber muy bien que decir

Sakura- pero no lo soy….recuerdalo….tu mismo lo dijiste…no hay nada entre tu y yo…asiq ue saldré con quien quiera- dijo ella razonablemente

Sasuke- pero……………digo…….este…..no es que me importe….ni nada….de hecho me vale con quien salgas……….pero este…-decia un poco nervioso….se había metido en un lio

Sakura-me alegro…bien ya me voy se me hizo muy tarde tu con tus preguntas……mas te vale que hagas las compras- dijocortante mientras se alejaba hacia el hospital

Sasuke- maldito clon mio mal hecho sustituto de pacotilla que parece vieja…lo voy a matar con mi death note ya vera……- murmuro el enojado

Neji- quien es el maldito clon tuyo mal hecho sustituto de pacotilla que parece vieja y que vas a matar con tu death note???- pregunto un neji el cual apareció ahí d erepente

Sasuke- ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Lo tomo por sorpresa

Neji- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!-

Sasuke- …………………

Neji- porque gritas….???estoy tan feo o que????- dijo sacando un misterioso espejo- dime espejo que tan guapo soy?

Y su reflejo le respondió

Reflejo d eneji- oh eres guapo…….eres muy guapo!- dijo para después cerrarle un ojo picaron

Neji- ja….lo sabia…no soy feo- dijo sonriendillo

Sasuke- ……………………………………….."y a este que demonios le pasa???"- pensó el con una gota enorme en la cabeza

Neji- veo que acompañaste a tu mujer al trabajo- dijo el con un tono gracioso en la voz

Sasuke- "mi mujer???...ah cierto….mi mujer!!!!", amm…..seee…..la compañe- dijo el tratando de escaparse de cualquier conversación con neji ya que esos días estaba medio extraño

Neji- ….mm…y adonde te diriges???- dijo viendo una bolsa de tianguis que sasuke traia en una mano

Sasuke- "….de donde demonios Salio esto???"…..emmm…….al super- dijo como en un murmullo

Neji- oh…..puedo acompañarte???- pregunto emocionado- lo cierto es que ir a comprar el mandado es uno de mis hobbies-

Sasuke- eres raro

Neji- mira quien habla señor sueños mojados…..anda vamos!!!- dijo feliz empujando a sasuke

Sasuke- inche sakura y su maldita imaginación- dijo mientras era empujado por un neji que parecía drogado

Mientras tanto en casa de tenten

Alguien tocaba la puerta frenéticamente y tenten que estaba plácidamente dormida fue despertada por los gritos escandalosos y los golpes que le propinaban a la puerta

Tenten- quien demonios es???- dijo ella parándose y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta como una zombie

Abre la puerta

Ino- TENTEN!!!!, tienes que contarme como te fue ayer con neji!!!!- dijo emocionada

Tenten- bueno……pues…………bien- dijo sin saber como describir lo que había pasado

Ino- ash……cuéntamelo todo con detalles……si…..cada asqueroso detalle….buajajaja- dijo maliciosamente a lo que tenten se espanto un poco

Tenten- bueno……….despues de que me ayudaras a arreglarme fui a casa de neji entonces…

Flash back

Tenten había llegado a casa de neji y toco la puerta…..se sentía incomoda ya que ino le presto ropa para que según ella neji cayera asus pies…aunque con esos inches tacones la que caeria seria ella…además esa falda era demasiado corta y la blusa le quedaba medio apretada

Tenten- kuso….no debi dejar que ino me arreglara- dijo adolorida

De repente abren la puerta y era el criado de la enorme mansión de neji…..bueno del clan hyuuga……tenten sabia que hinata no estaría así que iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensó

Criado- mm…..no hacemos caridad perdone- dijo casi cerrando la puerta

Tenten- caridad???, oiga…..vengo a ver a neji- dijo medio molesta

Criado- al joven neji???...no creo que haya solicitado sus servicios señorita- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo

Tenten se puso roja tanto de la pena como de la furia……que había querido decir??? Acaso le dijo zorrra?????...si con tres erres…….

Tenten- no entiende…..soy amiga de neji……el me invito- dijo tratando de no matar al criado ese

Criado-…..mm….espere un minuto- dijo dudoso

Tenten-demonios…….es culpa de ino- dijo apenada ya que los hombres que pasaban por ahí lechiflaban y le decían cosas no muy agradable squ edigamos

Tenten- apurese inche criado- dijo ella apurada

Después de unos minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir

Tenten- ah, ya era hora maldito cri- pero se quedo muda al ver a neji

Neji- t-tenten- dijo un poco ruborizado al ver la apariencia de su amiga

Tenten- neji- dijo ella sorprendida

Neji- pasa- dijotratando de ver a la cara a su compañera y no a otro lado de su amiga

Tenten noto que estaba mas extraño de lo normal

Tenten entro y fue guiada por neji hasta su salón donde el tenia todo preparado….si todo…el nintendo…..botanas……….etc…….tenten sabia muy bien que esa apariencia estaba fuera de lugar y se sintió un poco cohibida

Neji- mm….vas a ir a algún lado después???- dijo el ya que era imposible que se halla arreglñado de esa manera para jugar nintendo

Tenten- "que le digo…??? Que le digo????"amm…..si de hecho tengo una cita-

Al momento de decir la palabra cita neji casi tira su apreciado nuevo juego al suelo

Neji- ci- cita???- dijo sin poder creer lo que oia…de cuando aca tenten tenia citas????

Tenten- hai……una cita "porque dije eso????"

Neji- y…..a que hora tienes esa cita??- dijo el un tanto misterioso

Tentne- este……….a las…..a las……..11- dijo por decir

Neji- es muy tarde para una cita- dijo el sospechando que era una mentira

Tenten- hai hai…demo……el no es de aquí, y solo va a venir para verme……así que como solo puede a esa hora pues….- lo dijo tansegura que hasta neji se preocupo un poco

Neji- en-entiendo- dijo un poco triste????

Tenten- "acaso neji??...no………imposible…tenten tonta ya alucinas"- se dijo a si misma

Neji invito a tenten a sentarse en un cojin donde había un control remoto, en realidad a tenten también le encantaban los video juegos pero eso era un dato que neji desconocía…y lo supo cuando empezaron ajugar………..al momento en que tenten toco el contro la fuerza de los video juegos la posesiono

Tenten- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJ, nadie me ganara!!!!!- decía maniáticamente la chica ante unos ojos que la miraban extrañados

Neji- estas bien tenten??- dijo asustado

Tenten- mas que bien!!!!!, empecemos kuso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- decía llena de adrenalina

Neji puso start y después de 5 segundos le salió un tic en el ojo……………………tenten le gano…..a el…….a neji el oh gran freak de los video juegos

Tenten dejo el control y volvió a su actitud normal

Tenten- ah…..fue divertido- dijo tan normal como siempre

Neji- emm…no sabia que eras buena en esto- dijo pasmado

Tenten- ejejejejeje…..bueno…..tu sabes….vivir con chicos y eso

Así pasaron algunas horas…..ya habían dado las 11 y seguían jugando…en realidad estaban muy entretenidos….y en rato se atacaban de risa por algún extraño suceso…o por lo que sea

Neji- emm..tenten- dijo viendo el reloj

Tenten- dime???- dijo mirándolo de repente

Neji- ya son las once- dijo un tanto decepcionado

Tenten- ah……….si…………..yo……..ammm

Neji- tu cita-

Tenten- ammm……estooo…………….si- dijo sin saber que podía decirle

Tenten se paro y se puso sus zapatos de tacon, siendo observada por neji

Neji la compaño ala puerta

Neji- no quieres que te acompañe??? Es de noche y bueno…- dijo con un tono en la voz que enternecía a tenten

Tenten- "que hago???...no me quiero ir" yo…………..ne-neji…………etto…..esque……esque……

Neji- que???- dijo mirándola…parece que le costaba trabajo decirle algo

Tenten- no……NO TENGO NINGUNA CITA KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji- como???, entonces porque viniste vestida así??- dijo sin entender

Tenten- bueno…es que……………………..esque………………………yo……………………….ammm "se lo digo?????...no….no puedo!", esque toda mi ropa se la llevo el viento así que ino me presto de su ropa- dijo sin saber que inventar

Neji- ah ya veo…con razón se me hacia conocida esa ropa- dijo recordando haber visto aino con algo parecido

Tenten- sip…por eso vine así……..ajajajajajaja- dijo riendo nerviosa

Neji- bueno…..te acompaño a tu casa?- dijo con un tono muy diferente al de antes….ahora se escuchaba mas animado

Tenten- emm….si- dijo ella contenta

En el camino iban en silencio el la contemplaba y ella solo pensaba en lo que pasaría

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de la chica

Tenten- bien…..emmm……gra-gracias neji….me…me la pase muy bien- dijo ella mirando al chico

Neji- no gracias a ti que aceptaste mi invitación……además eres una jugadora formidable- dijo sonriendo

Tenten- ejejeje…………..arigatou- dijo toda roja

Neji- espero vengas en otra ocasión……..-

Tenten- claro……con mucho gusto……y espero que mejores un poco….que en todo el rato que jugamos me ganaste dos miceras veces- dijo recordándoselo

Neji- seee……como sea……………………."mmm…….inches video juegos……..ahora sere un obsesivo de ir a hacer el mandado", bueno…..emm….pues…que duermas bien- dijo preparado para darse la vuelta

Tenten- espera!- dijo deteniéndolo

Neji- eh???-

Tenten- yo……yo….quiero darte algo- dijo roja

Neji- eh??? Algo????...que es????- dijo curioso…incluso uso su biakuyan para ver que traia pero no vio nada

Tenten- tienes que cerrar los ojos……………y ya deja tu byakuyan- dijo reprendiéndolo

Neji- de acuerdo- dijo cerrando los ojos

Pesaba el tiempo y no le daba nada…..en realidad la que estaba sufriendo era tenten que no sabia si darle o no lo que pensaba darle

De repente y sin previo aviso neji abrió los ojos al sentir a tenten besándolo, después ella se separo

Tenten- buenas noches- dijo totalmente apenada y metiéndose a su casa dejando a un neji bastante confundido y picado

Neji-………………………………..u-un……beso???- sonrio y se regreso a su casa

Fin del flash back

Ino- POR DIOS!!!!!!!!!!!! SI LO BESASTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- decía emocionada la rubia

Tenten estaba roja……….siguio los consejos de su amiga…y lo increíble fue que funcionaron

Ino- te aseguro que vendrá a verte- dijo totalmente convencida

Tenten- ejejeje…..eso no lo se pero…….gracias ino-chan……

Ino-…………..cual gracias??...me debes un favor- dijo así nomas

Tenten- ……..mmmmmm

Mientras tanto en el super mercado

Sasuke ya no aguantaba todas las mensadas que decía neji……en serio Que tenia??? Parecía drogado o algo así

Sasuke- oye…………tomaste algo antes d evenir????- decía mirándolo raro

Neji- mmmmm…………………………………………………………………………..tome……………….agua del monte de heydi- dijo todo feliz

Sasuke- demonios….las gentes se nos quedan viendo deja de actuar así- dijo apenado viendo como todos los miraban- yo no lo conozco- dijo alejándose de neji

Neji- ey uchiha sasuke del clan uchiha que es el único que sobrevivió después de que tu hermano uchiha itachi mato a todo tu clan- dijo gritándolo

Sasuke- bien…..si lo conozco.,que mierdas quieres??????????????- dijo desesperado

Neji-……………………….quiero hacer caca-

Sasuke-.,………………………………

Neji-………………………….

Sasuke- a mi no me veas raro- dijo siguiendo caminando agarrando uno que otro producto y poniéndolo en el carrito

Neji- ………………………………………………………….ne uchiha- dijo serio a lo que sasuke lo mirpo extrañado

Sasuke- que???-

Neji- sakura tiene una cita con sai- dijo así como así

Sasuke- ………………………….y????-

Neji- vas a permitir que tu novia se vaya con otro???-

Sasuke- …………….no es así….ella solo………ellos….solo son amigos- dijo convencido

Naji- ah si????...mmm…..que extraño- dijo como si recordara algo

Sasuke- que???

Neji- recuerdo que hace poco sai dijo algo sobre conquistar a cierta fea- dijo como si nada

Sasuke- ……………………………………."fea???...ey! el le dice fea a sakura" si bueno….sakura…..sakura me quiere y jamás me engañaría……..- dijo fingiendo no estar celoso

Neji- mmm…..cierto…..ademas….ella espera un hijo tuyo no???...digo…….si todo eso fuera mentira si me preocuparía pero……como es cierto…no hay de que preocuparse- dijo haciendo quwe el uchiha se apresurara en las compras

Después de un rato al fin acabo las compras y salió del super………..llego a su casa y desempaco todo y lo guardo………le quedaban aproximadamente 30 minutos para que sakura tuviera el dichoso receso

Neji- tu pasame las bolsas yo guardo lo del refri-

Sasuke- si…………………EY….que haces aquí??????- dijo reaccionando

Neji- te ayudo con tus compras- dijo inocente

Sasuke- fuera!!!- dijo sacándolo con una patada en el trasero

Neji- au…..eso duele….

Sasuke- como sea- dijo el para cambiarse y después salir de su casa y dirigirse al hospital a proteger sus pertenencias como debe ser

Sasuke- "un momento….que hago????...porque me importa que sakura salga con ese idiota????...seguro es una simple salida de amigos……si……nadamas"

De repente vio a sai con un ramo de flores y muy arreglado dirigiéndose al hospital

Sasuke- "o quizás no"- pensó caminando rapidito para llegar antes que el, sai lo vio y supo sus intenciones de inmediato, asiq ue empezó a caminar mas rapidito…..al ver eso sasuke también incremento la velocidad….despues sai y luego sasuke hasta que terminaron corriendo al dirección al hospital, casi matándose en le camino y dandos euno que otro golpe para entrar primero al hospital, Sauske llego con si sharingan activado y con un tipo león que le mordía el trasero…..claro dibujado por sai….al ver la escena sakura se quedo muda…que demonios hacia sasuke ahí?????

Sakura- sasuke???, que haces aquí???- dijo sin comprender que pasaba

Sasuke- sakura………..este…..emmm……………yo……..esuqe…………ammm.

Sai- nos vamos???

Sakura- estas bien???- dijo viendo como Sauske se agarraba la panza

Sasuke- "ah! Ya se", no….de hecho vine porque tengo un repentino dolor y…..no sabia a quien recurrir

Sai- "inche mentiroso"

Sakura- descuida sasuke-kun…..no hubieras salido de la casa- dijo regañándolo

Sasuke- gomen- dijo fingiendo dolor

Sai- fea

Sakura- lo siento sai…..sera para otra ocasión……………..- dijo excusándose la chica

Sauske sonrio malvadamente…sonrisa que solo pudo ser vista por sai

Sai se fue y sakura miro a sasuke divertida

Sasuke- que pasa???- dijo sin entender la forma en que lo miraba

Sakura- sasuke-kun….porque demonios finges estar enfermo????- dijo divertida

Sasuke- "eh??, ella ya sabia????"- pensó avergonzado

Sakura- no pensaras que me lo iba a creer….verdad???...porfavor…recuerdas que hablas conmigo- dijo fanfarroneando

Sasuke- …..

Sakura- porque lo hiciste????- dijo curiosa

Sasuke- emm…………………………………………..

Sakura- acaso……………………………(mirada picarona) acaso estabas celoso?????????- dijo muerta de risa

Sasuke casi se cae cuando escucha esto

Sasuke- que?????, estas loca????, porque habría de estarlo?????- dijo fuera de si

Sakura- admítelo…….no querías que saliera con sai!!!!!- dijo acusándolo con el dedo como si se tratara de una niña pequeña

Sasuke- por favor……celoso??? Yoo???...eso si que es de locos- dijo cruzado d ebrazos

Sakura- bueno……como digas….entonces sasuke-kun………se puede saber a que veniste????- dijo preparada para reir ya que sabia de antemano que el moreno carecia de imaginación

* * *

Aquí acabo el capitulo……que le dira a sakura???? Neji s edroga?????...porque sauske tiene un death note'???...jajajaja dejen reviews 


	15. Mujeres problematicas

Gorda?

Capitulo 15: Mujeres problematicas

Hola!, lamento haberme tardado para publicar este capi, esque estuve en exámenes así que no tuve mucho tiempo, y a los que no tienen cuenta en el fan fiction ya pueden dejarme reviews, esque no me había fijado que no había activado ese de reviews anónimos….jejejeje, así que ya pueden dejar cualquier review que quieran……este…emm…bueno…como sea….dejen reviews…

Sasuke estaba en problemas, que le diría ahora a la pelirosa???,ella lo miraba con esos ojos divertidos mofándose de el sin ninguna vergüenza, nisiquiera trataba de ocultarlo o de disimularlo, no!, al contrario se veía que realmente lo disfrutaba en grande……que diría??, se preguntaba la chica, no estaba de mas reírse un rato después de un dia tan agitado en el hospital, además de que sasuke se veía realmente patético con su "dolor" de panza ultra mega fingidisimo solo por que no quería que ella saliera con sai…aunque de todos modos no era una cita, desde hace tiempo sakura le ayudaba a sai con alguna idea para proponérsele a ino, y ya habían quedado que le llevaría flores, así que ese dia sai no tenia el propósito de salir con sakura, mas bien quería que le ayudara a comprarle un obsequio para pasar a la casa de la rubia y dárselo…y el agradecimiento la iba a invitar a comer, como amigos…..nada que ver con las imaginaciones extrañas de sasuke……

Sakura- y bien??- decía esperando la respuesta del chico de ojos negros

Sasuke- mmmm- "que digo???"- se decía mentalmente el chico apurado….tenia que ocurrírsele algo bueno una vez en la vida…no quería quedar en ridículo frente a ella….ojala estuviera ahí kakashi para que le diera alguna idea…pero no lo estaba…tenia que pensar solo…..oh cielos…que difícil!...

Sakura- sasuke????- dijo ella cambiando un poco su semblante divertido a uno mas preocupado

Sasuke- emm…..yoooo……..emmmmm, vine porque…..pues porque…………yo……. Emm estaba….

Sakura- tu que¿?- dijo mirándolo fijamente

Sasuke- yo quería…quería…..preguntarte………..

Sakura lo miraba con mas interés….que trataba de decirle???, porque estaba tan nervioso???

Sakura- "de verdad estaba celoso?"- pensó ella un instante

Inner sakura- tu crees???

Sakura- "……no! Imposible………..no puede ser"- pensó ella convencida

Inner sakura- mmta….me encanta como eres optimista , shannaro

Sakura- "cállate"

Sakura- preguntarme?????- dejo poniendo suma atención al chico que ahora sudaba frio

Sasuke- "y que mierdas le estoy diciendo????...no tengo nada que preguntarle……."- pensaba sin saber bien porque le decía lo que le decía a la chica- si……te quiero preguntar algo-

Sakura- que es??- dijo intrigada por la actitud tan extrañísima del chico- "mmmm seguro esta drogado…..se habrá juntado con neji"

Sasuke- …..emmmmmm "bueno…lo que salga…………." Que…..que numero de copa eres ???????!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo con los ojos cerrados y gritándolo a los cuatro vientos….uno que otro chico que pasaba por ahí voltearon a ver curiosos al escuchar tan peculiar pregunta

Sakura- "………………………………………………………….."

Sasuke- "que??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, en serio????, no se me pudo ocurrir algo mas????..."- pensaba todo rojo

Sakura- sasuke……………….

El chico la miro…….su cara era inexpresiva pero….

Sakura- PERO QUE COÑAS TE PASA???????????...COMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTARME ESO????- dijo enfadada para luego agarrar los cachetes del chico con ambas manos, agarro vuelo y le dio muchas vueltitas y lo saco volando

Sasuke- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- decía mientras volaba- Uchiha sasuke ha sido vencido otravez!!!!!!- dijo al estilo jessie y james

Sakura- …..tenia que ser….- dijo para meterse al hospital nuevamente

Cerca de ahí…..

Había un chico en una azotea mirando las nubes como siempre…si….era Nara Shikamaru, de repente vio a un uchiha volar por los cielos…

Shikamaru- ……………………………………………ya veo- dijo meditando lo que acababa de ver- con razón los uchihas se sienten la gran cosa……si antes hubiera sabido de su habilidad para volar lo hubiera comprendido…..- dijo para volver a mirar sus nubes

Tenten iba saliendo de su casa junto con ino y escucharon un grito en el cielo, las dos voltearon y no adivinaban que era

Ino- mira….que pájaro tan raro-

tenten- no es un pájaro- dijo agudizando la vista

ino- entonces???

Tenten- pues es obvio…….es una marmota- dijo muy convencida

Ino- ah!...un momento, las marmotas no vuelan!- dijo viendo a su amiga

Tenten- dime ino…..acaso has visto una marmota alguna vez???-

Ino- …no

Tenten- ahí sabes que no vuelan????

Ino- porque es obvio………seguro eso es una de esas ratas voladoras- dijo convenciendo a su amiga

Tenten- talvez tengas razón- dijo pensándolo seriamente

Ino- ash…lo vez?- dijo para seguir caminando como si nada

Llevando las bolsas del super estaba neji camino a su casa cuando vio algo en el cielo

Neji-oh por dios!...la estrella lago….el torneo de shamanes esta apunto de empezar- dijo todo loquillo

Hanabi- …….estas bien primo????- dijo la niña un poco preocupada

Neji- que???, no la viste???-

Hanabi- no era una estrella….era un topo volador

Neji- un topo??...diablos……nimodo amidamaru……

Amidamaru- no se preocupe señor neji… me voy con el amo yoh

Hanabi- ahhh!!!!!!, un fantasma!!!!!- y salió corriendillo de ahí

Después de algunas horas sasuke al fin callo al suelo

Sasuke- esa sakura si que tiene fuerza……….donde estoy????- dijo viendo a su alrededor y solo pudiendo ver hombres extraños con sombrero y burritos (comida…no animales)- oiga…donde estoy???- le pregunto el chico a un hombre panzon con sombrero y con una extraña ropa a su parecer y además llevaba una guitarra

Mariachi- como que donde muchacho???- dijo el al mas puro estilo mexicano

Sasuke- habla extraño…..- dijo notando el acento del hombre

Mariachi- pues esta es la aldea oculta del nopal- dijo tocando su guitarra al compas de una canción

Sasuke- "que demonios es un nopal????"

Mientras tanto sakura….

Ya había llegado la noche y sakura se fue a la casa de sasuke, al entrar noto que no había nadie…aunque de todos modos si sasuke estuviera se veria igual…pero lo supo porque grito el nombre del chico varias veces y nomas nada……

Sakura- mmmmm……..adonde lo habre mandado???- se preguntaba inocentemente la chica- bah…como sea…no creo que se haya muerto…la hierba mala nunca muere………mm….eso no es sea….me voy a dormir……- dijo sin darle importancia a la ausencia del pobre chico que viajaba con un hombre gordo camino a konoha

Sasuke- ………………..resistiré…y me vengare………..no por nada soy uchiha sasuke el vengador…- decía tratando de ignorar la extraña música de aquel hombre con olor a carne y chile…

Al dia siguiente…..

Neji se levanto temprano y decidió que era un lindo dia para ir al parque….

Neji- AH!, que hermoso dia…..perfecto para ir al parque!!- dijo emocionado

Se dirigió a la cocina, agarro una canasta y puso un monton de pastelillos en ella, después, antes de salir agarro su capa roja y salió…

Neji- shalalalala- mientras iba camino al parque, pero no contaba con que en el camino se encontrara con cierta chica de coletas…..la cual practicaba con sus shirukens

Neji- tenten- dijo saludándola haciendo que la chica se voltee y en un obvio "descuido" ocasionado por el chico oji-blanco, le dio a un lechero que iba pasando por allí

Lechero- ahhhh!!!!...- dijo cayendo al suelo

Tenten- ne-neji- dijo un poco nerviosa……a su mente vino casi al instante la noche antepasada….cuando ella lo beso….y ahora se lo había encontrado casualmente

Neji- que haces??...no me digas que entrenando…..porque no me acompañas???- dijo sonriéndole a la chica

Tenten- amm…s-si….emm…..neji…..porque tres esa capucha roja????- dijo viéndolo de forma extraña

Neji- ammm……no lo se…..estaba por ahí y me la puse- dijo como si nada

Tenten- amm….bueno….y…vas de picnic o que??- dijo viendo la misteriosa canasta

Neji- ah……algo así- dijo sonriendo aun

Tenten- "esto es extraño…….porque sonríe tanto???" ok…pues vamos- dijo un poco extrañada por la actitud nada normal del hyuuga

Después de un rato llegaron a un lindo lugar cerca de un lago, era muy bonito, y tenten simplemente se sentía soñada…estaba ahí con el chico que le gustaba…aunque…..el chico este estaba actuando como caperucita y a su forma de ver parecía drogado, pero bueno……lo que contaba era que estaban solos en el parque….sin ninguna otra alma alrededor

Tenten- oye neji……de casualidad has estado tomando algo???- dijo haber si le sacaba algo

Neji- eh???, a que te refieres tenten- dijo sacando un pie (osea pay…no un pie)

Tenten- emm…esque últimamente has estado extraño….- decía sin parecer demasiado preocupada

Neji- mmmm….extraño????...mmmm……………

Tenten- bueno…ya no importa………..- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

Neji- tenten…..- dijo llamando la atención d ela chica

Tenten- si??

Neji- tu…….

Tenten- eh??

Neji- esque tu…..

Tenten- "que??...que trata de decirme???"

Neji- "es difícil decirlo", esque………….estas aplastando mis panditas- dijo como si fuera lo mas difícil de decir en el mundo

Tenten- ………………………………………… "era eso???"- pensó un poco molesta…..- e-era eso??- dijo igual de molesta

Neji- si…….esque me fascinan los panditas- dijo como si los panditas fueran la cosa mas importante del mundo

Tenten agarro los dichosos panditas y se los avento en la cara

Neji- ahhhh!!!!, los panditas me atacan!!!!!

Tenten- …………………..definitivamente toma drogas- tenten se paro y se iba a ir, sin embargo escucho a neji

Neji- tenten!- le dijo como esperando que se volteara, cosa que no hizo, simplemente paro de caminar

Tenten- que???- dijo igual de molesta… acaso no entendía ese bobo???, acaso el beso no había dicho lo que sentía????, no le decía nada???, y para colmo, la volvia a ver y no le decía nada de si nunca hubiera sucedido…..eso la tenia desilucionada

Neji- estas enojada- dijo hablando como no drogado

Tenten- ………….que te hace pensar eso??- dijo todavía de espaldas a el

Neji- …..me aventaste los panditas…… y….te paraste y casi te vas sin razón….- dijo como sin entenderla….ahi fue cuando tenten se volteo y casi saca un kunai para enterrárselo en su hermosa frente blanca

Tenten- sin razón??????...SIN RAZON???- repitió mas enojada

Neji de repente sintió un chakra maligno emergiendo de su amiga

Neji- mm…algo no anda bien

Tenten- tu crees que es sin razón?????...en verdad?????...y así te haces llamar genio???, a tu lado naruto parece un erudito por dios!!!!!- dijo enojada

Neji-mmm eso fue demasiado

Tenten- ACASOI NO TE DAS CUENTA?????...porque crees que hice lo de anteayer????, crees que así me despido o que????- dijo reprochándole lo del beso

Neji- ….. anteayer????? Que paso ese dia????- dijo nadamas para hacer mas enojar a tenten

Tenten- QUE??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ERES UN……………….- saco unos shirukens y se los lanzo dejando a neji prensado de un árbol para ver como s eiba tenten arrojando humo por las orejas……

Neji-……………………………………………………………que paso anteayer???- dijo todavía sin poder recordar que había pasado

Mientras tanto……

Sai había comprado el dicho obsequio sin la ayuda de nada el no sabia mucho de mujeres no tenia idea de que demonios comprar

Sai- mmm….espero que este regalo sea el correcto- dijo mirando la caja que traia en la mano

Después de un rato llego a la casa de la rubia, toco la puerta y le abrió la madre d ela chica

Mdi (mama de ino)- hola!,en que te puedo ayudar??- dijo la mujer viendo al chico

Sai- buenos días mujer de mediana edad…..estara ino en casa???- dijo sin mas

mdi- ammm….si- dijo un poco extrañada por el saludo extraño del chico- ino-chan!!!!- grito desde abajo

ino- que?????

mdi- te buscan!!!

Ino- quien???

mdi- un chico!!!!!

Al momento de escuchar la palabra chico apareció ino ahí como por arte de magia

Ino- sai???- dijo mirando al chico

Sai- hola bonita- dijo sonriendo

Ino se ruborizo un poco

Ino- que….que pasa???- dijo un poco nerviosa

Sai- yo…te he traido esto- dijo mostrándole un ramo de flores y una caja, la cual se supone era el regalo

Ino los tomo

Ino- pero…porque'??- decía sin entender….en realidad a ella se le hacia muy atractivo pero no lo había tratado mucho

Sai- porque me gustas- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Ino- eh??- dijo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

Sai- vamos, abre el regalo- dijo incitándola a que lo abra

Ino- de, de acuerdo- dijo ella empezando a abrir el dichoso regalo, mas cuando lo termino de abrir casi se muere al ver lo que contenía su "inocente" regalito

Ino- que significa esto???- dijo molesta

Sai- que???, no te gusta??- dijo sonriendo

Ino-………………………………………………………………………..sai…………. COMO ESPERAS QUE ME AGRADE QUE ME REGALEN UN KIT COMPLETO DE JUGUETITOS SEXUALES?????!!!!!- dijo estresada

Sai- mmm…que extraño….el hombre d ela tienda dijo que te agradaría- dijo sin entender la molestia d ela chica – pero……..tambien hice que le grabaran tu nombre- dijo inocente

Y si, ino vio con terror que cada juguetito traia su nombre, como si fuera evidencia

Ino- COMO S ETE OCURRE????, ERES UN IDIOTA!!!!!!!- dijo para después aventarlo y dar un portazo

Sai- mmmmm……………….creo que no salió bien……..

Después de dos días……

Era domingo y ese dia era de descanso para sakura…la cual aun vivía sola en esa casa

Sakura- mm…..me pregunto cuando volverá el bobo ese???- dijo un poquito preocupada

De repente se abre la puerta y entra sasuke con ojeras enormes la ropa sucia, con dolor de estomago real……

Sakura- ah, ya llegaste- dijo ella como si nada

Sasuke la miro como diciendo "maldita…todavía me dice eso…..desgraciada"

Sakura- que???- dijo viendo la mirada nada agradable del chico

Sasuke- todavía preguntas???...me mandaste a la aldea oculta del nopal………

Sakura- que es un nopal……..???-

Sasuke- buena pregunta…yo también me pregunte lo mismo pero…..ey!!! un momento…por tu culpa estoy así!!!- dijo señalándola con el dedo

Sakura- así como???- dijo haciéndose al inocente

Sasuke- no he dormido en tres días porque he aguantado a un extraño ninja que estoy seguro su técnica mas poderosa es cantar esas tontas canciones y no dejar dormir, además de que lo único que comi fueron esas cosas llamadas tacos………..- dijo molesto

Sakura- tacos ???

Sasuke- si mira son unas cosas extrañas que……ey!!!!...no!!!!...es tu culpa………-

Sakura- claro…pero tu lo provocaste- dijo razonablemente

Sasuke- ….no…..tu exageraste tu reacción- dijo defendiéndose

Sakura- ash…..nos seas lloron- dijo ella insinuando que era un niñito

Sasuke- lloron????...llorona tu abuela…..

Sakura-…………….deja a mi abuela en paz…..

Sasuke- sea…………será mejor que me dejes a mi en paz todo el dia….que repondré mis horas de sueño…mira que ya parezco el idiota de mi hermano- dijo yéndose hacia su habitación

Sakura- …… como digas………..- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

Pasadas unas horas a sakura se le ocurrió hacer algo de comer….bueno…la verdad ordeno makis……para ella y para sasuke si es que despertaba, total, tomo sus makis y se fue a la sala a degustarlos mientras miraba televisión, después escucho un ruido y dedujo que el bello durmiente ya no era bello….digo durmiente

Sasuke- que comes???- dijo viendo que masticaba algo

Sakura- makis-

Sasuke-…..

Sakura- en la cocina están los tuyos- dijo como si nada

Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina, tomo sus makis y se fue a la sala al igual que sakura….le agradaba esa idea de comer mientras miraba televisión.

Sasuke- hoy no trabajas???- dijo mirándola

Sakura- no….los domingos son mis días libres- le explico ella

Sasuke- ah………sakura- dijo llamando la atención d ela chica de ojos verdes

Sakura- que pasa???- dijo mirándolo totalmente normal

Sasuke- "porque???, porque me siento tan comodo con ella??"…..nada- dijo arrepintiéndose de lo que el iba a decir

Sakura- mm??...que ibas a decir???- dijo intrigada

Sasuke- no es nada…olvidalo-

Sakura- …..seguro..???...puedo jurar que ibas a decirme algo- dijo ella tratando d eincitarlo

Sasuke- no….no tengo nada que decirte-

Sakura- no te creo-

Sasuke- pue son me creas

Sakura- ……..hombres…….todos iguales

Sasuke- no hay afirmación mas falsa- dijo arrogante

Sakura- ……disculpa????- dijo sintiendo que se avecinaba una discusión

Sasuke- esa frase es tonta……..

Sakura- y me puedes decir oh gran uchiha porque es tonta???- dijo sarcástica

Sasuke- pues obviamente no somos iguales……

Sakura- mm…..tienes razón…..tu eres el peor…….

Sasuke- el peor??... yo diría que soy un buen partido…basta con contar a mis admiradoras- dijo soberbio

Sakura- mm…..si tan solo pasaran una hora contigo te aseguro que cambiarian de opinión- dijo retándolo

Sasuke-……..si claro………. Eso dices nadamas porque ni te pelo- dijo riendo descarado

Sakura- ni que quisiera……además….. yo también tengo mis pretendientes……. No me impresionas con tus disque fans…- dijo como indiferente

Sasuke- te recuerdo que tu eras una de ellas- dijo triunfal

Sakura- si serás idiota…….eso comprueba mi teoría….mira que ahora te odio-

Sasuke- eso ni tu te lo crees-

Sakura- disculpa???...ja…..eso si que es una buena broma…..- dijo ella con sarcasmo

Sasuke- porque no aceptas que todavía te mueres por mi???-

Sakura- ….que??????!!!...tu deveras estas razón jamás has tenido una novia….. nadie puede complacerte….eres un ególatra metrosexual….casi gay……

Sasuke- que????...gay???

Sakura- dije casi-

Sauske- claro que no lo soy- dijo cruzado de brazos mirándola

Sakura- pues no te eh conocido ninguna novia……- dijo como retándolo

Sasuke- puedo tener a quien yo quiera……..- dijo arrogante

Sakura- ……si claro…….- dijo riendo

Sasuke- que???, lo dudas???- dijo acercando peligrosamente a ella

Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa

Sakura- …..y-yo……….n-no….no creo que puedas-

Sasuke- segura???- dijo acercándose mas a ella

Sakura- muy segura- dijo teniendo a sasuke a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia…podía sentir su respiración

Sauske se acerco un poco mas, sakura no se movia

Sakura- "que hace???"

Inner sakura- porque no te mueves???

Sakura- "no lo se….no reacciono"

Inner sakura- mm…..sigue así……puede que pase algo…jua jua jua- dijo pervertida

Sasuke estaba apunto de besarla cuando de repente entro neji por la ventana y se puso a bailar….

Sasuke-….

Sakura-…..

Neji seguía bailando…y al terminar de bailar se fue de nuevo por la ventana

Sakura-……..eso fue….

Sasuke- extraño……si….- dijo con una gota enorme bajándole por la frente

Sakura volteo a ver a sasuke y se movio un poco para atrás para no estar tan cerca de el, sasuke lo noto………….

Sakura s elevanto con sus platos sucios y fue hacia la cocina a lavarlos, sasuke la siguió, también tomo sus platos sucios…..

Sakura- espera tu turno- dijo mientras lavaba sus trastes

Sasuke la miraba…..porque era tan diferente a las demás????...no lo comprendía, además le provocaba cosas muy extrañas…..porque???...incluso había soñado con ella…….los raros rumores se habían hecho realidad…..sauske tenia sueños mojados por culpa de sakura…no podía aguantarlo………por fin aceptaba que le atraía demasiado…pero era algo que no podía decírselo ya que lo odiaba…. el sentía que no era así…quiso poner a prueba sus pensamientos, asiq ue se acerco a sakura, dejo sus trastes a un lado y la abrazo por la cintura, al sentir las manos del uchiha en su cintura sakura dejo caer los trastes…..

Sakura- q-que…que estas haciendo????- dijo nerviosa

Sasuke- yo???- dijo como sin saber que

Sakura- no….el mono de alla……si tu! Quien mas'???-

Sasuke- que crees que hago???- dijo de una forma tan sensual que sakura casi se cae pero pudo sostenerse

Sakura- ya….ya pue-puedes lavar tus trastes- dijo queriendo safarse de el

Sasuke- no creo que importe si los lavo mas tarde- dijo aferrándose mas a ella

Sakura- ……..sera mejor que me sueltes- dijo casi en un suspiro

Sasuke- porque???- dijo como si no supiera

Sakura- y-yo…………..- no sabia que decir, sasuke estaba demasiado cerca, había apoyado su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello

Sasuke- sakura…..que tal si…….- le susurraba al oído pero no pudo terminar ya que apareció tsunade ahí………..

Al instante sakura lo mando volar lo mas lejos que pudo…..sin embargo tsunade si habia visto lo que pasaba

Tsunade- oh..perdon por interrumpirlos- dijo riendo picaronamente

Sakura- mm….n-no interrumpió nada- dijo muerta d ela vergüenza

Tsunade- "oh…entonces es verdad…..jijijijiji"

Sasuke- que se le ofrece tsunade-sama- dijo un poco molesto por la interrupción

Tsunade- oh, esque he venido a invitarlos al baile anual de konoha chicos- dijo mirándolos

Sakura- al baile anual???- dijo con ojos soñadores

Sasuke- que es eso???- dijo todo ignorante

Tsunade- ….mm….un baile???? "ay deveras estos genios de ahora"

Sakura- y cuando será eso tsunade-shishou???-

Tsunade- la próxima semana…….asiq ue desde mañana los dos ayudaran con los preparativos de acuerdo????- dijo con otro plan en mente

Sakura- hai

Sasuke- supongo que no tengo opción

Tsunade- muy bien……así será……emm…..ya pueden continuar- dijo para después desaparecer

Sakura- dios mio!!!, el baile- dijo totalmente emocionada

Sasuke- que tiene de emocionante ese bailecillo???- dijo sin entender los gritos de alegría de su falsa novia

Sakura- si seras amargado……es un baile muy importante, todo ninja que vaya a ese baile es conocido en todas las aldeas ya que a este baile asisten los mejores ninjas de cada aldea- dijo emocionada

Sasuke- ah…..ya veo…….- dijo comprendiendo un poco la emoción..pero igual pareciéndole una exageración

Sakura- me pregunto quien ira???- se dijo mirando al techo

Sauske- ……mujeres………..en verdad son problematicas- dijo yéndose a su habitación

Les ha gustado????...aqui se acabo este capitulo, je……dejen reviews.


	16. 2 y 2 son 4

Gorda ?

Capitulo 16: 2 y 2 son 4

Hola, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, gomen, gomen….ejejeje…bueno espero que no me odien y me sigan dejando reviews…..para que me den mas ganas de escribir je, bueno, pues aquí esta al siguiente capitulo de gorda, espero que les guste!...

Al dia siguiente sasuke y sakura decidieron que mejor iban a ver a tsunade-sama, ya que no les especifico lo que tenían que hacer, así que sin mas llegaron hacia la oficina de la godaime y tocaron la puerta….

Tsunade- adelante- dijo ella dejándoles saber que podían pasar

Tsunade- oh….sasuke y sakura! La pareja feliz!- dijo riendo como loca

Sasuke y sakura un tanto asustados se voltearon aver pensando que seguramente se había drogado o algo así ya que de veras estaba actuando mas que raro…se preguntaban si también se juntaba con neji……total…dejando de lado esas ideas tan extrañas, la godaime siguió hablando con un acento muy extraño…pronto sakura se dio cuenta de que su sensei estaba ebria…..

Sakura- genial- dijo bajo

Sasuke- que?- dijo sin entender la expresión de la chica

Sakura- tsunade-shishou esta ebria- dijo todavía en voz baja

Tsunade- quien esta bogasha?- dijo ella viéndolos fijamnete pero con un ojo yéndose a otro lado

Sakura- usted no tsunade. Shishou- dijo riendo nerviosa

Tsunade- claro que no……yo jamasss… me pongo bogasha…hip- dijo para después reírse

Sasuke- es mentira eso de que los ebrios no mienten- le dijo a sakura al oído, provocando que riera

Sakura- etto….tsunade shishou….hemos venido para saber que vamos a hacer acerca del baile anual de konoha- dijo la pelirosa esperando la respuesta de su borracha sensei

Tsunade- ah….era eso…….ustedes van a……van a……a………mmmmmm…………- decía pensativa mirando el techo

Sasuke- que esta viendo?- dijo mirando el techo como buscando lo que miraba tsunade

Sakura- ash……- dijo fastidiada

Ash- mande?-

Sakura- eh?-

Sasuke- y tu que?- dijo mirando al chico del pueblo la neta…digo paleta

Ash- nose….ella dijo mi nombre- dijo señalando a la pelirosa

Sakura- …..vete…..- dijo haciendo señas con la mano

Ash- bueno…vamonos pikachu-ç

Pikachu- pikachu!- dijo la enorme rata amarilla mientras se acercaba a su dueño

Tsunade- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...una rata amarilla!- dijo lanzándole todas las cosas de su escritorio

Ash- ahhhh!- dijo saltando por la ventana

Sakura- ……..como sea…….- dijo tratando de olvidar los hechos recientes medios extraños y bizarros

Tsunade- ah si…emm….ustedes van a entregar las invitaciones- lo dijo como si se le hubiera ocurrido de repente

Sasuke- entregar las invitaciones- dijo con un deje de fastidio…eso era demasiado sencillo…bien se lo podrían encargar a un genin

Tsunade- ah…no estas sordo….si…entregar las invitaciones…- dijo sarcástica con su tono ebrio

Sakura- disculpe tsunade-shishou pero…no cree que eso es demasiado sencillo para dos jounnins?- dijo mirándola

Tsunade- sakura…..eres mi discipula…. Y sasuke es el ultimo portador del sharingan, creo q2ue seria mas interesantes que ustedes se las entregaran a ninjas tan importantes….no que unos mocosos que no saben usar ni el genjutsu- dijo ella pareciendo cuerda

Sakura- tiene razón tsunade- shishou- dijo sin tener el valor para contradecirla

Sasuke- de acuerdo…….cuando las tenemos que entregar?- dijo mas fastidiado

Tsunade- empiezan hoy….tienen 5 dias para terminar de entregarlas- dijo dándoles las invitaciones

Sakura- demo- dijo mirando las direcciones- algunas son hasta la aldea de la arena- dijo ella

Tsunade- si….por eso los mando a ustedes…tienen que ir muy rápido para que lleguen a tiempo al baile- dijo sonriendo

Sakura- e-esta bien- dijo pensando que seria mas pesado de lo que imagino

Sasuke- que otra- dijo dándose la vuelta listo para salir

Tsunade- diviértanse- dijo la sensei mientras salian de la oficina d ela godaime

Sakura- mmm…..nimodo…tendremos que salir hoy- dijo en un suspiro como cansada

Sasuke- ….ya vez….para que demonios te haces su discipula?- dijo como si tuviera la culpa

Sakura- y eso que tiene que ver señor ultimo portador del sharingan?- dijo ella mirándolo un poco molesta

Sasuke- que?... yo no tengo la culpa…mis papas me tuvieron…y mi hermano estaba loco…no puedes culparme-

Sakura- ash……ya vámonos- dijo haciendo caso omiso de las mensadas de Sasuke

Cuando se iban vieron a tenten seguida de neji….ellos también se dirigían a la oficina d ela godaime

Sakura- ellos también tienen que hacer preparativos?-

Sasuke- eso parece- dijo siguiendo caminando

Tenten- "no puedo creer que tenga de compañero a este idiota"- pensó mirando de reojo a neji quien traia una flauta y un gorro verde- "quien demonios se cree?..peter pan?"

Llegaron a la oficina d ela godaime y tocaron

Tsunade-adelante- dijo ella

Tenten abrió la puerta y entro junto con neji

Tenten- nos mando llamar tsunade-sama?- dijo ella seria

Tsunade- porque esa cara tenten?...deberias estar feliz!- dijo sonriendo tontamente

Tenten- "lo que faltaba…tsunade también toma drogas"

Neji- hola tsunade-sama!- dijo todo felicillo

Tenten- "si….solo ellos se entienden"- pensó viéndolos raro mientras bailaban agarradillos de la mano y dando vueltitas

Tsunade. Ajajaja… eso fue divertido…..- rio la godaime

Neji- otravez!

Tenten- nada de otravez!- dijo un poco colmada de la paciencia (eso se puede?)

Tsuande apareció de repente sentada en su escritorio

Tsunade- neji, tenten…quiero que preparen sus cosas…parten hoy…seguirán a sasuke y a sakura….ellos entregaran las invitaciones…..asi que ya saben…si en algún momento creen que el plan se completo me lo hacen saber y me mandan a hedwig- dijo seria

Tenten- emm…..que hedwig no es de Harry potter?- dijo confusa

Tsunade- entonces me mandan a opacho-

Tenten- amm…….opacho es de shaman King- dijo mirándola rara

Tsunade- oh…entonces me mandan a kero-

Neji- claro que si tsunade-sama- dijo el haciendo ue tenten se voltee

Tenten- pero kero es de- mas se quedo sin palabras al ver a neji con un vestido tipo sakura y un baculillo con alas

De repente de la nada entra sakura card captor 

Sakura- devuélveme mi vestido!- dijo señalándolo con el dedo

Neji- oh demonios- dijo 

Tsunade- neji…regresale su vestido- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Tenten- que esta pasando aquí?- dijo estresada

Tsunade- bueno, como sea….me mandan un pájaro o algo……no importa- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

Tenten- si tsunade-sama- dijo un poco calmada hasta que volteo nuevamente con neji- neji ya va…..- 

Neji- que?- dijo como si nada

Tenten- ………………………………..porque estas vestido de Harry potter?- dijo ella viéndolo raro

Neji- ….. que no vamos a mandar a hedwig?- dijo con la lechuza en su hombro

Tenten- esto es naruto…no Harry potter…..- dijo con una gotilla cayéndole por la frente

Neji- ah…..entonces vamos a mandar un zorro gigante de nueve colas?- pregunto como un niño pequeño

Tenten- ya vámonos neji- dijo tocándose las sienes como signo de desesperación

Neji- nos vamos en escoba o prefieres los polvos flow?- pregunto muy seriamente

Tenten se le quedo viendo

Tenten- tienes serios problemas de identidad-

Mientras tanto sasuke y sakura ya habían preparado sus cosas, en realidad no era mucho…solo algo de comida y ropa…y algunas armas solo por si acaso… es decir… eso ni siquiera era una misión…a tsunade simplemente la agarro la loquera y se le ocurrió tremenda tarugada de desperdiciar a dos ninjas como ellos en esa manda…porque eso era…una manda….asi que ya listos salieron de la casa del moreno…

Sasuke- porque tsunade nos habrá mandado a nosotros- dijo pensando en que traia algo entre manos

Sakura- yo que se…talvez por lo que dijo- dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia a eso

Sasuke- algo me dice que es por otra cosa- dijo sospechando

Sakura- el?- dijo señalando a un mono equis que estaba ahí caminando con ellos

Algo- hola!

Sakura- shu!-

Y algo se fue

Sasuke- porque lo echas?...era mi amigo imaginario- dijo como niño de preescolar

Sakura- amigo imaginario?- dijo extrañada

Sasuke- si…que?...tu no tienes?- dijo como si fuera algo normal

Sakura- ni que tuviera 5 años- dijo viéndolo raro

Sasuke- uy perdóneme señorota……- dijo el sarcástico

Sakura- "seguro que eso de neji se contagia solo espero no terminar actuando así de loca como este"- dijo observando como sasuke iba cantando la canción de abuelito dime tu- "eso da miedo"

Como la aldea mas lejos a la que tenían que entregar invitación era la de la arena decidieron que empezarían por ahí……y al final dejarían a los de la aldea de konoha…ya cuando regresen…

Mientras neji y tenten ya se habían retrasado…tenten estaba desesperada esperando a neji haber a que horas se le ocurria salir al señorito…..ya que elñ señorito no sabia que ponerse

Naji- mmm- dijo mirándose al espejo- hanabi!- llamo el

Hanabi- que?- dijo molesta la niña

Neji- como me veo- dijo todo sonriente

Hanabi- te vez gay- dijo así como así

Neji- porque?- dijo el sin entender

Hanabi- no conozco muchos hombres que usen vestidos primo- dijo ella yéndose

Neji- oh….es cierto- dijo como si no lo supiera- porque nadie me lo había dicho?

A tenten se le ocurrió entrar ya era tarde…seguro sasuke y sakura ya habían salido de la aldea y el seguía baboseando……..

Tenten- neji?- dijo viéndolo frente al espejo con unos mayones verdes y todo vestido de verde

Neji- hola soy neji Hood!...le robo a los pobres para dárselo a los ricos-

Pasa un señor rico

Neji- deme su dinero- dijo apuntándolo con un marcador

El hombre rico asustado le da su dinero

Pasa un señor pobre

Neji- tome!- dijo dándole todo el dinero

Hombre pobre- soy rico!

Neji- hola! Soy neji Hood! Le robo a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres…deme su dinero!- le dijo al hombre que antes era pobre

Tenten-…………………………………………….neji…………………………………………..-

Neji- digame mi laidy- dijo el

Tenten- ya vámonos……- dijo ella toda shockeada después de ver lo que acababa d ever

Neji- me veo bien?- dijo posando …una pose demasiado rara cabe mencionar…tanto que tenten se puso roja

Tenten-…….acaso….acaso te la pasas mas tiempo con lee y gai-sensei?- pregunto espantada

Neji-……solo a veces……porque?- dijo ingenuo

Tenten- no lo hagas!- dijo ella- y ponte esto- le dijo dándole su trajecillo normal.. con el que lo vemos en el shippuden

Neji- así me veo bien?-

Tenten- si…..ya póntelo- dijo dándoselo y saliendo de la habitación

Después de algunos minutos neji al fin salió se veía bien…no como un loco adicto a la cocaína…o algo así….

Tenten- bien ya vámonos…tenemos que alcanzar a sasuke y sakura

Neji- bien- dijo caminando tras tenten

Mientras sasuke y sakura……..

Ellos sabían de ante mano que la arena estaba a tres días…..sin embargo…dadas las circunstancias tenían que llegar en máximo 2 dias, ya que todavía tenían mas aldeas que visitar…

Sasuke- será mejor apurar el paso- dijo el mirando al cielo

Sakura- hai- dijo mirando de igual manera el cielo

Ya había llegado la noche y cabe decir que avanzaron bastante…ya estaban a 2/3 de camino….seguro al medio dia del dia siguiente, valga la rebundancia, ya llegarían ala aldea…

Sakura- creo que vamos a muy buen paso- dijo deteniéndose

Sasuke- si…..talvez lleguemos antes de lo que esperábamos- dijo el sonriendo

Sakura- bueno…creo que será mejor que descansemos….y comamos algo- dijo ella sentándose y sacando algo de comida mientras Sauske encendia fuego con su katon

Después de un rato de ir super rapidísimo tratando de alcanzar a la pareja feliz como dijo tsunade, neji y tenten al fin los alcanzaron

Tenten- si,…los alcanzamos al fin!- dijo toda cansadilla respirando con dificultad

Neji- sabia que los alcanzaríamos- dijo riendo arrogante

Tenten- "ahora que le pasa?"- dijo mirándolo de reojo…siempre se portaba diferente…auqnue a decir verdad….se empezó a portar así desde que entro al plan de "unir a sasuke y sakura en un plan macabro que se le ocurrió la mayoría a shikamaru y no a tsunade"….que largo nombre…….- oye neji- dijo hablando con normalidad ya que estaban un poco apartados de Sauske y sakura y sabia que no podían oírlos

Neji- eh?..que pasa tenten?- dijo mirándola….

Tenten- es que….me preguntaba porque actuas tan raro- dijo ella viéndolo esperando la respuesta..la cual suponía que seria o una pregunta o una estupidez

Neji- a que te refieres?- dijo el…dándole la razón a tenten

Tenten- "lo sabia"….me refiero a que desde que estas incluido en el plan de tsunade-sama…y la mayoría de shikamaru…has empezado a actuar raro…y nose porque- dijo muy confusa

Neji s ele quedo mirando…la verdad era que el tampoco sabia que le pasaba……..era extraño…..solo se portaba así cuando estaba con tenten o cuando tenia que arruinar algún momento entra Sauske y sakura como bailar en su casa y esas cosas…….ademas….se había vuelto medio idiota……y……salía al parque……eso jamás lo hacia….incluso en su propia casa… ni le daba pena actuar tan raro………se puso pensativo…….no sabia que decirle a la chica….entonces fue cuando de repente sin razón alguna vino a su mente la noche del beso…abrió los ojos y la miro

Neji- tenten- dijo serio….hasta parecía cuerdo como antes

Tenten- que pasa?- dijo ella

Neji- la otra noche….porque lo hiciste?- dijo recordando también la discusión del parque

Tenten- de que hablas?- dijo ella ya que no sabia si iba hablar de esa noche o de alguna otra noche…con neji ya no sabia nada…

Neji- la noche en que me besaste- dijo así como así sin apartar la vista de la chica la cual se había ruborizado sobremanera…neji obviamente lo noto….y se dio cuenta de que le gustaba estar con ella…talvez había actuado así de raro porque quería llamar su atención…y como el era demasiado serio como para hablar con alguien….talvez sin saberlo lo agarro la loquera y empezó a hacer cosas sin sentido……………….

Tenten- bueno…yo…….neji esque tu…….- no sabia como decírselo…….aunque….hasta cierto punto casi se lo restregaba en la cara..pero ahora que no estaba actuando como drogado le era mas difícil decírselo ya que….ahora si actuaba como neji…y eso era intimidante…pero a ella le gustaba así

Neji- tenten- dijo el acercándose un poco a la chica

Tenten se quedo petrificada….neji se había acercado a ella…..y ahora no sabia que iba a pasar

Tenten- que?- dijo un tanto ida

Neji- me gustas- le dijo casi al oído

Tenten se sentía derretir…..esas eran las palabras que había esperado escuchar desde hacia mucho tiempo

Acto seguido….mientras tenten se derretía, neji la tomo de los hombros y la beso apoyándola contra un árbol.

Todo era perfecto……..tenten sentía que estaba soñando……de repente vio un platano volador

Tenten- hola platano volador- dijo ella con voz melosa…- un momento- volteo a ver a neji y tenia cara de platano- me lleva….es un sueño….

Tenten se despierta

Neji estaba despierto…sorprendentemente se veía serio….se preguntaba si su sueño se pudiera hacer realidad

Tenten- neji- lo llamo ella

Neji- que pasa tenten?- pregunto normal

Tenten- "hasta hora parece que es normal"…te quedaste despierto toda la noche?- le dijo ella

Neji- si……hice la guardia…no te preocupes….sasuke y sakura no han continuado aun- dijo serio

Tenten- "porque esta tan serio?"- se preguntaba….ahora se le hacia raro verlo serio

Neji- tenten- dijo sin verla

Tenten- que pasa?- dijo confusa

Neji- no estabas soñando…….- dijo nadamas haciendo que tenten abriera a mas no poder los ojos

Tenten- de…que hablas?- dijo sin saber a que se refería

Neji- lo de anoche…..te dije que me gustabas……y te bese……después te quedaste dormida…..y pensaste que lo habías soñado-

Tenten- Q-QUE?- dijo sin poder creérselo

Neji- respóndeme cuando termine la misión- dijo el calmado

Tenten se le quedo viendo……..sonrio……….se acerco a gatas hacia neji….el al verla se le quedo viendo……tenten se detuvo frente a el….y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después pararse…

Mientras Sasuke y sakura los cuales ya se estaban despertando…..

Sakura- noo….no quiero mas tamales- decía entre sueños

Sasuke- tamales?- se pregunto

Sasuke zarandeo a sakura

Sakura- eh?- dijo abriendo los ojos

Sasuke- ya vámonos- dijo mirándola

Sakura- ah……..si…- dijo levantándose y estirándose

Después siguieron su camino a una mayor velocidad…..asi….a medio dia ya habían llegado ala aldea de la arena.

Sakura- vaya…….llegamos muy rápido…hasta gai-sensei nos felicitaría- dijo ella orgullosa

Sasuke- see…lo que digas….- dijo el sin prestarle mucha atención……..- tenemos que ir con gaara….la invitación es para el

Sakura- de acuerdo- dijo andando tras de el

Después de un rato al fin llegaron y entraron al edificio del kazekage

Gaara- uchiha sasuke- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su antes adversario

sakura- Buenos días gaara- dijo la chica haciéndose notar

gaara- haruno sakura- dijo el viéndola

sakura- amm..se……esto…..emm….nosotros vinimos para darte esto- dijo dándole un sobre

gaara- …….que es esto?- 

sasuke-……..una invitación "sopenco"-

gaara- para que?- dijo sin expresión

sakura- amm….no seria mejor que lo abrieras?- dijo sin entender la actitud del chico

gaara- ……mmm…..- dijo abriendo perezosamente el sobre

sasuke y sakura lo miraban con sueño

gaara al fin abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido

gaara- un baile?- dijo el como si fuera lo mas extraño del mundo y como si la palabra baile no existiera en su diccionario

sakura- "que estaba pensando tsunade-shishou con invitarlo?"- se preguntaba mientras mostraba una sonrisa fingida

sasuke- "si al baile nadamas van tipos como este…seguro será el baile mas aburrido de la historia"

sakura- hai. Hai… un baile….es cuando bailas….- dijo explicando ante la cara de interrogación del chico pelirrojo

gaara-……yo no bailo…….

Sasuke- .,…

Sakura-……

Gaara- pero igual ire…..- dijo dándose la vuelta- seguro temari va a ir……y se pondrá ebria….- lo dijo como si eso se escuchara todos los días

Sakura- emm "bueno…eso es verdad…temari es una ebria de lo peor"…esta bien…entonces ahí los vemos- dijo ella sonriendo

Sasuke- adiós- dijo dándose la vuelta

Pero abtes de que se fueran gaara dijo

Gaara- ……..entonces es verdad?- dijo como si ellos supieran lo que pasaba por la mente del kage de la arena

Sakura- "no leemos la mente "

Sasuke- …………………de que hablas?...no usamos telepatía sabes?- dijo molesto

Gaara se le quedo viendo a sakura

Gaara- 4 meses?- dijo mirándole el vientre

Sakura se puso furica pero se controlo mientras veía como Sauske soltaba una carcajada

Sakura- s.si………cu…cuatro…..me…meses- dijo con la sien palpitándole

Gaara- …….mm……bien ya pueden irse….-

Al salir Sauske simplemente soltó una enorme carcajada

Sakura- cállate!- le dijo toda enojada

Sasuke- "no puedo creer que se crea esas tonterías de que esta gorda…auqnue…..un momento porque todos dicen que esta embarazada….ni siquiera parece.."- pensó mirándola……en realidad se veía muy delgada…mas porque desde que le habían empezado a decír hacia dieta….algo andaba mal…….o todos estaban locos o sasuke era el único que la veía delgada

Mientras neji y tenten los habían seguido y los esperaban fuera de las oficinas escondidos en unos arbustos…aunque de todos modos todo el mundo los veía porque….1.- era el desierto….. y 2.- esos eran los únicos arbustos que había por ahí…..

Tenten- …tengo hambre- dijo la chica después de emitir un extraño ruidillo proveniente de su monstruo…digo estomago

Neji- mmm……………no trajimos comida- 

Tenten- me lleva- dijo ella enfadada…….si había algo que la enfurecía era no comer cuando tenia hambre y eso neji lo sabia bien…asiq ue ya estaba empezando a buscar con la mirada algo que la chica pudiera comer antes de que se volviera loca…..

Sasuke y sakura salieron y se dirigían a las siguientes aldeas…..

Pasaron las horas y ya había anochecido nuevamente….tenten no había comido nada…neji tenia miedito…..sasuke se reia de sakura…sakura quería golpear a sasuke…..

Tenten de tantas ansias que tenia se había comido el arbusto donde estaban escondidos

Neji- tenten…- dijo mirándola raro

Tenten- que?- dijo como si nada masticando estilo vaca

Neji- emm…..estamos expuestos- dijo el

Tenten- y el arbusto?

Neji- te lo comiste- 

Tenten….-….mmm…………oh…………..amm………no movemos verdad?- dijo mirándolo

Neji- creo que seria buena idea- dijo yendose a otro arbusto

Sasuke- sakura aquí tienes tu comida- dijo pasándole un plato

Sakura- amm…no tengo hambre- dijo ella traumada por lo que le dijo gaara….luego un ruidillo chistosillo salió de su panza

Sauske- si claro…come!- dijo dándole el plato

Sakura- no…..como pueden decir que tengo 4 meses?- dijo toda traumada

Sasuke- sakura…tu eres la única que hace caso de esas tarugadas…..osea….no estas gorda y no pareces embarazada en realidad tu estas….- pero se callo ya que iba a decir algo que no debía

Sakura- estoy?- dijo con curiosidad acercándose a el

Sauske se puso un poco rojo y volteo la mirada

Sasuke- no estas gorda…así que come- dijo el sin poder mirarla a la cara- además necesitas energias…si no no llegaremos mañana en la noche- dijo el buscando una excusa

Sakura- lo que digas- luego sin previo aviso ni razón se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla….

Sauske se quedo petrificado……sakura le acababa de dar en beso en la mejilla?

Sakura- "porque le di un beso en la mejilla?"

Inner sakura- fui yo

Sakura- "con razón….inche loca"

Después sakura se acosto para dormir mientras era observada por sasuke

Neji y tenten observaron la escena…ambos se sintieron identificados…y se voltearon a ver…tenten toda sonrojada y neji embobado….de repente se dieron cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca…………tenten en un intento por separarse…lo empeoro…se tropezó con una piedra maldita y cayo sobre neji quien no dejaba de mirarla…..tenten iba a pararse pero neji la agarro por la espalda y luego puso la mano en su cuello atrayéndolo hacia si para besarla…tenten simplemente se dejo llevar, neji la beso en los labios…pronto quiso algo mas, pidio permiso con su lengua de entrar en la suya….ella accedió y respondió el beso soltando un gemidillo que empezó a calentar a neji……en fin ya dijimos que neji se empezó a calentar, quiso cambiar la situación, rodo sobre tenten quedando el sobre ella sin dejan de besarla apasionadamente, las manos del chico no se quedaron quietas, empezaron a rodearle la cintura lentamente, volviendo loca a tenten, después por los bordes de sus senos por encima d ela ropa haciendo gemir a tenten un poco mas fuerte, neji empezaba a desabotonar la blusa de tenten y ella a quitarle la camisa a el, se la quito y dejo su torso desnudo, neji le quito la blusa a tenten dejando ver un sosten color blanco, neji iba a besarle los senos pero escucharon un ruido que los alerto, neji en seguido se quito de tenten y activo su biakuyan mientras tenten en bra, sacaba un shiruken los dos de espaldas…tenten casi se muere cuando ve que era nadamas y nadamenos que una mugre ardilla

Tenten- una…….ardilla……- dijo ella viendo a la desgraciada maldita largándose con una bellota ne la mano- me vengare desgraciada- dijo en voz baja como si la ardilla le entendiera

Neji- mm… menos mal…una ardilla- dijo desactivando su biakuyan y quedando en silencio cuando recordó lo que estaban apunto de hacer antes de la aparición de la rata esa con cola peluda- "mugre ardilla"

Tenten- emm….se-será mejor…dormir….- dijo totalmete apenada poniéndose su blusa de espaldas a neji

Neji- "diablos"….si….esta bien- dijo poniéndose la parte de arriba

Al dia siguiente sasuke y sakura partieron y entregaron las debidas invitaciones a las aldeas correspondientes……..asi llego la noche y quedaba poco para llegar a la aldea….

Sasuke se preguntaba porque sakura lo habría besado………..aunque en la mejilla….peor algo era algo

Sakura- menos mal…..ya vamos a llegar…estoy muerta…ya quiero acostarme en una cama- dijo ella

Sasuke- aa- dijo el monosilábico

Sakura- así podremos entregar mañana las invitaciones de los que pertenecen a la aldea- dijo ella aunque Sauske no le ponía mucha atención….estaba confundido, por alguna razón….no podía dejar de pensar en ella…porque'?...y pensar que todo fue gracias a que tsunade no estaba ese dia en el consultorio..no se imaginaba que iba a terminar sintiendo algo por ella, es decir…lo ponía celoso, lo hacia enojar, lo hacia reir, lo excitaba…….lo hacia sentir demasiado… la pregunta era si ella sentía lo mismo también……..

Sakura por su lado…..nunca dejo de sentir por el…aunque dijera lo contrario…le encantaba que la hiciera reir..auqnue eran pocas veces….pero eran únicas…..le gustaba que la retara…le gustaba que la hiciera enojar……….no podía negarlo…todavía estaba enamorada de el…el problema era que para ella…. El jamás podría enamorarse el alguien así…..el no la quería…. Aveces pensaba que solo jugaba con ella para alimentar su ego……..no lo permitiría…..ella no…no haruno sakura….

Al fin llegaron a la aldea……neji y tenten los habían seguido en silencio…….por primera vez tenten se sentía realmente incomoda…era una situación incomoda…es decir estuvieron apunto de hacer…..bueno…..ya saben….y ahora no podían ni verse a la cara, al llegar tenten simplemente le dijo adiós sin mirarlo y neji le respondió con una mirada……..

Al siguiente dia Sauske y sakura entregaron la invitaciones de la aldea y al terminar fueron con tsunade

Tsunade- ah ya acabaron…..-

Sakura- si tsunade-sama….lo hicimos tal y como pidió-

Tsunade. "mm…que les habrá dicho que hagan?...no recuerdo"…amm…bien hecho- dijo ella sin saber a que se refería su discipula

Sasuke- "seguro ni se acuerda estaba tan ebria que estoy seguro ni sabe lo que nos ordeno"

Sakura- haremos algo mas tsunade-shishou- dijo ella esperando nuevas ordenes

Tsunade- mmm…no……sakura- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

Sakura- eh?- dijo algo confundida

Tsunade- comprate un lindo kimono para el baile- le dijo haciendo que ella se sorprendiera tras aquella "orden"

Sakura- amm..hai-

Tsunade. Y será mejor qye tu también consigas un buen atuendo sasuke- dijo ella

Sauske- hai….- dijo indiferente

Se fueron y entraron neji y tenten

Tsuande- y bien?- dijo ella esoerando una afirmativa por parte de los chicos

Tenten- no paso nada tsunade-sama….- dijo seria sin mirra a su compañero

Tsunade noto la tensión

Tsunade- "no habrá pasado nada entre Sauske y sakura pero que me parta un rayo si no paso nada entre estos dos"

Neji- quiere que hagamos alguna otra cosa?- pregunto el chico

Tsunade- "si…no estaría mal que fabricaran hyuugas"…..no nadamas….preparense para el baile..noq uiero que falten-

Tenten- hai-

Neji- como diga- 

Salieron de la oficina

Tsunade- mm………parece que de este plan saldrán dos parejas……..- dijo sonriendo la godaime

Bueno aquí termino, les gusto….?...dejen reviews…..el siguiente capitulo tendrá lemmon por parte de neji y tenten así que-…. Espérenlo…..jejejejejjeje


	17. una propuesta?

Gorda?

Capitulo 17: una propuesta??

Que tal?, aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 17 de gorda?,esta medio larguito el capi…así que… espero que tengan mucho tiempo y espero que les agrade.

ADVERTENCIA!: LEMMON nejixten (tal como prometí)

Faltaba un día para el tan esperado baile en la aldea de la hoja, había mucho movimiento en la aldea, tsunade tenia a todos con un estrés incomparable, todo tenia que salir perfecto dado a que los ninjas mas importantes estarían esa noche en el baile, así que bueno, mientras casi todos los ninjas se mataban haciendo lo que tsunade les ordenaba a gritos, sakura y las chicas decidieron ir a comprar sus kimonos, todas estaban emocionadas por el baile, nunca habían asistido al dichoso baile anual de konoha, sakura recordaba que el año pasado tsunade le dijo que todavía no podía ir ya que era menor de edad, cosa que la entristeció, pero este año era diferente, sakura contaba con sus 18 años, al igual que sus amigas, y todas fueron al centro comercial a buscar algún kimono que les agradara.

En el camino iban comentando algunas cosas

Ino- ne!, sakura- dijo la chica llamando la atención de su amiga

Sakura- que pasa?- dijo ella mirándola

Ino- ya no nos has contado nada sobre sasuke….que ya no te has vengado de el??- dijo riendo maliciosamente

Sakura- pues……no……bueno…una vez lo mande a la aldea oculta del nopal pero eso fue lo ultimo- dijo recordando lo que había dicho sasuke

Ino- que es un nopal?- dijo una interrogante

Sakura- ve tu a saber, no tengo idea- contesto la pelirosa

Tenten- y dime sakura, no ha pasado nada entre ustedes?- pregunto de forma picarona

Sakura- amm…n-no- dijo un tanto nerviosa

Temari- ya lo sabia…estás sonsa….debes aprovechar- dijo ella 

Ino- pues te recuerdo sakurita que la vez que entre a la casa de sasuke-kun….estaban muy encarame lados…literalmente…que demonios estaban haciendo?- dijo recordando el día en el que entro y los vio a los dos tirados en el suelo, sasuke sobre sakura y llenos de betún y quien sabe que otras cosas

Sakura- ammm "y ahora que les digo??"- pensó con nerviosismo mientras unas cuantas gotitas bajaban por su frente- tu….lo, lo malinterpretaste- dijo no muy convencida

Ino- si claro…dile eso a tu abuela….- dijo ella sin creer ni una sola palabra que le decía su amiga.



Después de otros comentarios al fin llegaron al centro y como locas maniáticas empezaron a correr en todas direcciones, ya sabían que seria una matanza, ya que había otras chicas en busca de kimonos también, así que tenían que ser rápidas y audaces, sakura fue con ino, hinata con tenten y temari fue sola ya que con ella era suficiente para espantar a cualquiera.

Sakura e ino entraron a una tienda y empezaron a ver los kimonos, ino no encontraba alguno que le agradara, insistía en que tenia que ser del color de sus ojos, más no encontraba alguno que la convenciera, sakura miraba los kimonos pero, no le agradaba ninguno, y supo que seria mas tardado de lo que esperaba, después de un buen rato ino al fin encontró un kimono que encajaba a la perfección con ella, era de un tono azulado claro con detalles de hojas en azul mas intenso con un obi dorado y en las mangas detalles también dorados, estaba precioso, al parecer ino se había enamorado de el en cuanto lo vio.

Sakura siguió buscando, de repente frente a sus ojos vio un kimono que antes no había visto era rosa pálido con algunas hojas de sakuras en blanco, por el hombro tenia algunas flores en rojo, su obi era blanco con listones rojos y llevaba una peineta en forma de sakura, sin pensárselo dos veces lo compro.

Al salir de la tienda se encontraron con las chicas, todas traían una bolsa en la mano.

Tenten- como les ha ido?- pregunto viendo a las dos recién llegadas

Ino- oh tenten tienes que ver el kimono que me compre esta divino!- dijo emocionada

Tenten- amm…hai hai- dijo mirando a la rubia 

Sakura- has encontrado alguno que te guste hinata?- pregunto a la chica a su callada amiga

Hinata- ha-hai- dijo con un poco de rubor

Sakura se acerco a su iodo y le susurro

Sakura- estoy segura que a naruto le encantara- dijo haciendo que la chica se pusiera tan roja como un tomate

Ino- y tu temari?- dijo la chica viendo a temari

Temari- fue difícil…mira que una tipa quería llevarse el mismo….tuve que silenciarla- dijo de lo mas normal

A todas les sale una gota enorme en la cabeza

Sakura- amm….ok……..mejor ya vámonos- dijo ella para que no las culpen de homicidio o algo así….

En la casa de sasuke o departamento o lo que sea….

Alguien tocaba insistente la puerta, sasuke esperaba que sakura abriera, el estaba muy ocupado jugando nintendo..por todos los cielos…ya iba en el ultimo nivel de zelda…….sin embrago los golpes no cesaron



Sasuke-en donde demonios se metió sakura?- dijo el molesto ya que lo habían interrumpido…habían hecho que su bello trasero ahora adormecido por tanto tiempo estar sentado, tuviera que moverse a abrir la puerta

Al abrirla se llevo una sorpresa al ver a naruto

Sasuke- que quieres?- dijo sin mas

Naruto- si serás dobe……-dijo como si fuera un tarado o algo así

Sasuke- que?- dijo sin entender

Naruto- vamos a comprar ropa- dijo de una forma tan gay que espanto un poco a Sauske

Sasuke- y decían que yo era el gay- dijo mirándolo de forma extraña e irónica

Naruto- anda vamos que los demás nos esperan- dijo con el mismo tono

Sasuke- los demás??, que todos son gay??- dijo espantado- porque si es así yo aquí me quedo-

Naruto- no seas baka… las chicas se nos han adelantado- dijo explicándole

Sasuke- de que demonios hablas??- dijo sin entender ni una sola palabra

Naruto- en que mundo vives??...acaso tomas drogas??- dijo mirándolo

Sauske- no…ese es neji- 

Naruto- como sea, las chicas ya se fueron al centro a comprarse sus kimonos….- dijo el como diciendo "el baile…hello??"

Sasuke- ah, por eso sakura no estaba en casa- dijo ahora entendiendo su ausencia

Naruto- ya vámonos- dijo jalándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la casa

La puerta se cierra

Sasuke- si serás usuratonkachi…las llaves están dentro- dijo molesto

Neji- oh no importa yo tengo una copia- dijo sonriente

Sasuke- ah claro, sakura- dijo como si fuera el origen de todos los males…aunque…de uno que otro bien también.

Cuando las chicas iban saliendo los chicos iban entrando

Sakura- sasuke-kun?- dijo mirándolo

Sasuke- porque no avisas que te largas?- dijo el sin la menor sutileza

Naruto- no deberías hablarle a si a la futura madre de tu hijo



Sakura- "con eso de nuevo"- dijo apretando los puños a lo que sasuke sonrió…aunque su sonrisa no parecía burlona, esta vez era diferente, sakura no supo explicarlo.

Sakura- que haces aquí?- le dijo a su disque novio

Sasuke- que mañana no es el baile??- dijo el recordando la razón por la que naruto llego a su casa y toco como un neurótico la puerta

Sakura- vas…vas a comprarte un…. Traje?- dijo sin poder creérselo, Sasuke queriendo ir presentable a alguna reunión?

Sauske- no….voy a comprar cacahuates, por eso Salí de la casa- dijo sarcástico

Sakura- ja, ja, gracioso, bueno, entonces te veo en la casa- dijo ella, y todos se les quedaron viendo ya que en efecto parecían una pareja de verdad…incluso cuando todos sabían que no lo era….todos a excepción de naruto…..

Las chicas s ele quedaron viendo a sakura y losa chicos a sasuke, naruto miraba a ambos….

Naruto- bueno….ya vámonos- dijo desespera- habrá tiempo para mirarse después-

Sakura- ah… hai-

Antes de irse neji miro a tenten y esta se sonrojo, fue algo que ino no paso por alto…oh no!, por supuesto que no.

Todas las chicas se fueron a sus casas, y quedaron de verse al día siguiente en casa de hinata para arreglarse

Mientras los chicos….a comparación de las chicas, eran mucho mas calmados, y escogieron rápidamente…después de cinco minutos todos habían comprado sus trajes.

Naruto- vaya, eso fue rápido…porque las chicas tardan tanto en comprar ropa?- pregunto el sin entenderlo…digo….habia sido demasiado rápido

Shikamaru- créeme, no quieres saber- dijo el recordando un día en le que ino lo había arrastrado junto con chouji al centro después de un entrenamiento…ese día tardo horas para escoger un mugre prendedor.

Naruto- va, de todos modos, ya me voy, voy a casa de hinata- dijo muy normal…todos se le quedaron viendo

Sasuke- a casa de hinata??...ahora vives ahí parasito??- dijo el mirando al rubio

Naruto se sonrojo un poco

Naruto- no es eso, es que le voy a pedir a hinata que vaya conmigo al baile- dijo sonriente haciendo que todos los chicos se pusieran a pensar, acto seguido naruto se fue en dirección a la casa de la chica

Shikamaru- que problemático- dijo cuando este se hubo ido



Sai- me parece una buena idea- dijo el chico artístico

Todos lo miraron

Sai- con permiso….veré a cierta bonita para pedirle lo mismo- dijo el chico yéndose al lado contrario del que se fue naruto

Neji- amm…yo….voy….voy a…. a hacer el mandado- dijo sin saber que decir- "uf suerte que la casa de tenten queda camino al super"- dijo pensando que todos se habían creído su ultra mega excusa

Shikamaru- mm…seguro que fue donde tenten- dijo sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacia

Sin decir palabra shikamaru también emprendió marcha

Sasuke- y tu…adonde vas??- dijo el chico

Shikamaru- es sencillo sasuke….- dijo muy simple- y fácil de deducir, tu no tienes que preocuparte ya que sakura ira contigo….eso es obvio, ya hasta un hijo van a tener…en cambio nosotros….tenemos que preocuparnos de que ningún otro depredador nos gane nuestra presa- y tras su breve explicación se marcho

Sasuke- eh??...acaso va a cazar??- dijo sin haber entendido su metáfora

Sin nada mas que hacer Sauske se dirigía a su casa, al entrar vio a sakura en su uniforme del hospital

Sasuke- vas a ir al hospital?- pregunto….algo que resultaba tonto ya que la respuesta era obvia

Sakura- no, voy a una despedida de soltero no quieres ir?- dijo sarcástica

Sasuke- ………………………………………………………. Como sea….- dijo haciendo caso omiso de su sarcasmo

Sakura tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla sasuke la miro y abrió la boca como para decir algo, sakura se dio cuenta,

Sakura- que pasa??, necesitas algo??...pasta de dientes??...calzones limpios??, comida??- dijo ella con una interrogante

Sasuke la miro y simplemente dijo- que te vaya bien- sakura casi se cae de la impresión

Sakura- estas bien??- dijo ella con cara de susto

Sasuke- porque no habría de estarlo?- dijo el desviando la mirada tras un leve rubor que apareció en su rostro

Sakura lo miro y sintió ternura

Sakura- no por nada- dijo ella sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta

Sasuke- que me pasa?- se pregunto el notando que su cara estaba caliente



Sakura fuera de la casa

Sakura- eso fue extraño-admitió-pero muy lindo- dijo sonriente

Neji estaba nervioso estaba fuera dela casa de la chica repasando lo que le diría

Neji- tenten…hola…..yo….quería decirte que….que si acompañarías al baile mañana?- le decía al aire…mas de una persona se le quedaba viendo con cara de "pobre tipo"- demonios….esto es muy difícil- dijo el chico sudando por doquier- muy bien lo hare- dijo acercándose a la puerta pero sin atreverse a tocarla- que le pasa a esta mano?- dijo neji mirando su mano la cual estaba estática- muévete!- ordeno el…mas su mano no hacia nada- a quien engaño?- decía neji bajando la mano- tenten ni siquiera me ha respondido- dijo recordando la declaración que le hizo durante la persecución de sasuke y sakura.

Tenten miraba por la ventana a neji…y llego a la conclusión de que se había drogado de nuevo, ya que le hablaba al viento y después se quedaba frente a su puerta sin hacer nada, así que decidió bajar para saber lo que le sucedía

Tenten abrió la puerta, neji se paralizo al escuchar la puerta y saber que era tenten, se dio media vuelta para encararla

Tenten- neji…que haces aquí?- dijo la chica mirándolo

Neji- bu…bueno tenten yo….amm-

Tenten- "tartamudeo??"- se dijo sorprendida- "si… seguro esta drogo"- dijo pareciéndole imposible que neji tartamudeara

Neji- yo, quería preguntarte algo- dijo pasando saliva

Tenten- si?- dijo esperando ansiosa la pregunta del chico

Neji- amm….quieres….quieres ir al súper conmigo?

Tenten- al súper?- dijo confusa

Neji- digo……..al…al baile- dijo mirándola fijamente

Tenten casi se muere al escucharlo decir esas palabras….neji la estaba invitando a ir con el…..juntos…como pareja

Tenten- neji…yo- empezó buscando las palabras

Neji- no te preocupes si no quieres tenten, lo entiendo, parezco un drogado y bailo en casa de Sauske y sakura- dijo de forma extraña y un tanto tierno, tenten no lo pudo soportar

Tenten- neji!- dijo para que dejara de hablar

Neji la miro

Tenten- eres un tonto- le dijo haciendo que neji agachara la cabeza y diera media vuelta- pero…



Ese pero hizo a neji detenerse

Tenten-…….si quiero ir contigo……deveras lo quiero- dijo ella agradecida de que neji estuviera de espaldas

Neji la encaro

Neji- iras conmigo?- pregunto mirándola

Tenten asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazo, neji le devolvió el abrazo……ese era uno de los momentos mas felices de su vida……. (ahhh que tiernos)

Naruto fue a casa de hinata, estaba nervioso, durante la misión había descubierto lo que sentía hacia la chica, al llegar a la mansión hyuuga, toco el timbre….las manos le sudaban y se arreglaba el pelo constantemente mientras dejaba su bolsa de su reciente compra en el suelo.

Casi le da un infarto cuando vio quien abrió la puerta…el patriarca de lo hyuuga…hyuuga hiashi estaba frente a sus ojos…dios!!, el padre de hinata!, trago saliva, y tartamudeaba cuando hablaba…aunque…en realidad no decía nada coherente…

Hiashi- y tu eres?- dijo viendo al chico que estaba hecho un racimo de nervio temblando frente a el

Naruto- u…uzumaki naruto- le dijo casi en un audible susurro

Hiashi- y…..que buscas en estas tierras?- dijo el hombre imponente sembrando miedo al chico

Naruto- y..yo….bu..busco a hi…hinata- dijo esperando una mirada asesina sobre el…y si….la hubo….

Hiashi- hinata!!- llamo su padre desde la puerta, la chica respondió en seguida

Hinata- ya voy padre- se oyó algo lejos, después de unos segundo la chica llego al lado de su padre- me llamo padre?- pregunto la chica cortésmente

Hiashi- conoces a este chico?- dijo apuntando al chico que le sonreía y saludaba nervioso

Hinata- ha…hai- dijo toda roja- e…es na…naruto-kun- dijo mas nerviosa que el chico

Hiashi- bien!...a que has venido chico?- dijo el hombre sin intenciones de moverse de ahí

Naruto- bu…bueno… yo…..que…quería invitar a su hija al baile anual de konoha- dijo el chico esperando un rotundo no por respuesta

Hinata al escucharlo abrió los ojos como platos y se puso tan roja que ni los tomates le llegaban al color… su padre se dio cuenta y sonrió…era la primera vez que un chico la invitaba a salir y debía reconocer que ya estaba en edad, sin embargo examino al chico….

Hiashi- dime…naruto….cuantos años tienes?-

Naruto- 18 años señor- dijo muerto de miedo



Hiashi- mm…..y has sido invitado…significa que eres un buen ninja…..que rango tienes?- dijo interesado..

Naruto casi se muere al escuchar la pregunta… la verdad era que todavía era genin, hinata los sabia y puso cara de apuro cuando su padre se lo pregunto….mas naruto sabia que no podría mentir frente a ese hombre.

Naruto- yo…bueno…yo….soy……genin- dijo con pesar…pensando que al escuchar eso Hiashi le cerraría las puertas en sus narices

Hiashi lo miro

Hiashi- … genin?...- lo medito un poco- pero claro…..uzumaki naruto….- dijo como si recordara- eres el discípulo de uno de los sennin cierto?- dijo el hombre

Naruto volteo a verlo- s..si- 

Hiashi- seguro que has de ser de los mejores de esta aldea……claro que puedes ir con mi hija a ese baile- al escucharlo hinata abrazo a su padre y después este se retiro para dejar a los chicos solos…pero no se alejo demasiado….

Naruto- uf….eso si que fue difícil- dijo el chico

Hinata- me encantaría ir contigo – dijo la chica con rubor

Naruto la miro…en verdad estaba preciosa….

Naruto- esta bien si te recojo alas 9 mañana?- dijo el sin apartar la vista de la chica

Hinata- si…..- dijo ella

Naruto- bueno….entonces nos vemos- dijo con unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y darle un beso

Naruto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar y hinata lo miraba…..mas la que no aguanto fue hinata

Hinata- espera naruto-kun!- dijo la chica corriendo hacia el rubio

Naruto la miro sorprendido- que pasa?- pregunto este

Hinata lo miro ruborizada y se acerco para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla para después irse corriendo a su casa de nuevo

Naruto se quedo en shock…….. se toco la mejilla y sonrió

Ino había salido a caminar luego que llego de su casa

Cuando ella ya había salido sai llego y toco la puerta

La madre de la rubia abrió la puerta



-si?- dijo la señora al reconocer al chico que antes había ido con un regalo para su hija, que según escucho no había sido de su agrado

Sai- buenas tardes…..se encontrara ino en casa?- dijo el con tal amabilidad que la madre no pudo evitar sonreírle

-lo siento, ha salido hace un rato- dijo la madre sintiendo pena por el chico

Sai- mm……no sabe a donde fue?-pregunto el

-mm….no….pero yo creo que no tarda en regresar…si quieres regresa en una media hora- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

Sai- es usted muy amable- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Que porque actúa tan excelentemente bien?, fácil, leyó un libro llamado ¿Cómo ganarse a la suegra?

Sai se alejo un poco de la casa y camino un poco, no se fijaba en el camino iba viendo los arboles, al igual que otra persona que iba en sentido contrario, así que, como es de esperarse….chocaron….. la chica cayo al suelo al igual que el chico pero des lado contrario

Ino- pero que…?- mas se quedo muda al ver a sai

Sai- bonita- dijo el levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara

Ino- sai?...que haces por aquí?...no me digas que me vas a dar otro regalo porque si es así…..- decía ella recordando su "inocente" regalito

Sai- no es así…vine porque quiero invitarte al baile- dijo dejando a ino sin palabras

Ino- al baile?- dijo ella aceptando la mano del chico y levantándose quedando muy cerca de el…cosa que la puso nerviosa

Sai vio su reacción, no recordaba haber leído sobre esos síntomas….así que no entendía que le pasaba

Sai- te pasa algo bonita?- pregunto el franco chico

Ino se puso un poco roja y desvió la mirada

Sai- y bien?, que dices?- dijo el esperando su respuesta

Ino- tu….de verdad quieres ir conmigo?- 

Sai- claro….me gustas- dijo acercándosele demasiado

Ino se puso más nerviosa tanto que retrocedió sin darse cuenta hasta topar con una pared, teniendo a sai a escasos centímetros de ella.

Ino- y..yo………esta bien- dijo ella mirándolo



Sai- perfecto….paso por ti…..a las 9?- dijo el para ver si ella estaba de acuerdo

Ino- si…….a las nueve…per…..estaré en casa de hinata- dijo ella

Sai- no hay problema…el chico zorro me guiara- dijo guiñándole un ojo

Ino le sonrió y se preguntaba porque todavía no se alejaba

Sai- una pregunta- dijo el

Ino- que pasa?- 

Sai- te molesta si hago- se acerca y le planta un beso en los labios- esto?

Ino lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y totalmente sorprendidos

Ino- …no-

Sai se acerco una vez mas y la volvió a besar, esta vez con participación por parte de la rubia quien había sido sorprendida momentos antes, ella metió la lengua en la boca de el, sorprendiéndolo, y sintió un placer tan exquisito que también empezó a mover su lengua al compas del de la chica, sai la empezó a tocar por la cintura subiendo y bajando por la misma hasta que un ruido los saco de su tarea

-ejem- dijo un hombre rubio alto y fornido mirando al chico y a la chica

Ino- papa- dijo ella mirando a su padre

-y este chico es??- dijo mirando a sai como si fuera un intruso o algo así

Ino- amm….es sai…..emm….el vino a…vino a…- decía nerviosa

Sai- vine a invitar a su hija al baile- dijo sin mas

-ah si??...asi se invitan ahora?- dijo notablemente molesto

Ino- papa….- dijo reprochándole

-bueno si ya acabaste de invitarla…mejor márchate de una vez- dijo el padre sin dejar de mirar al chico

Sai- muy bien….nos vemos mañana bonita- dijo el chico cerrándole un ojo de una forma muy sexy, a lo que ino no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse

Ino….ejejeje……. no es lindo?- dijo viendo a su padre

……….mmmm………mas vale que no se pase dela raya ino- le dijo su padre

Ino- no papa..- dijo resignada



Solo faltaba shikamaru…en realidad el no hizo mucho…no era su estilo…. Simplemente llego a donde se alojaba temari y toco la puerta.

Kankuro abrió la puerta

Shikamaru- hola chico de mameluco…..esta temari?- pregunto el con la misma cara de despreocupado que siempre

Kankuro-…….temari!- grito el chico

Temari- que?!- grito ella también

Kankuro- te busca el raro de shikamaru!- dijo gritando de igual manera

Shikamaru- estoy aquí y te escucho- dijo el chico mirando a kankuro

Temari- dile que se espere!, me estoy afeitando las piernas!!

Kankuro- que…

Shikamaru- ni lo repitas………créeme que escuche….- dijo un poco arrepentido…que clase de chica gritaba que se estafa afeitando las piernas…que no se dice depilar?...de todos modos??.

Después de unos minutos temari bajo

Temari- que?- dijo lo menos femenina que pudo

Shikamaru- se que es problemático pero…me preguntaba si irías al baile conmigo

Temari casi se atraganta con un chicle que estaba masticando

Temari- que?- dijo un poco conmocionada

Shikamaru-………………………………..mm….si oíste….- dijo convencido de ello- de lo contrario no te atragantarías con ese chicle

Temari- yo…..- decía pensativa…..- de acuerdo- dijo muy normal

Shikamaru- bien….nos vemos a las 9-

Temari- estaré en casa de hina…no llegues tarde o te golpeo- dijo para después cerrar la puerta

Shikamaru- que problemática- dijo mientras sonreía

Sakura llego a la casa por la noche, estaba cansada, había cubierto su turno del siguiente día, lo único que quería era dormir, ni si quiera llego ala cama, se acostó en el sillón y se durmió apenas toco un cojín con la cabeza.

Sasuke escucho cuando llego y salió de su cuarto para según el recibirla

Al verla sintió algo dentro de si que quería abalanzarse sobre ella y darle un beso…se veía realmente linda dormida ahí…….QUE EL PASABA?? Porque pensaba que se veía linda?



Se quedo ahí mirándola fue por unas cuantas cobijas y se las puso, cuando se iba a su cuarto escucho la voz de sakura

Sakura- sasuke-kun…..

Sasuke volteo y fue hacia donde sakura……

Sakura- te quiero……- dijo esta entre sueños

Sasuke sonrió y la beso en la frente….amplia frente ajajajaja…..se quedo ahí, y presa del sueño…también se quedo dormido al lado de la chica

Al día siguiente…………………………………………………

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana haciendo despertar a la chica…….. al despertar lo primero que vio fue a sasuke que estaba dormido y noto que la mano de el estaba en su cintura…a ella le agrado estar así, así que no se movió y disfruto de esos instantes por un rato mas….le agradaban esos momentos cuando no decían estupideces y sasuke se portaba…lindo??...o algo parecido

Después de un rato Sauske al fin abrió los ojos y vio sakura la cual fingía seguir dormida, sin saber que ella ya se había despertado le beso la mejilla y se levanto…sakura abrió los ojos… y se toco la mejilla, pero espero un momento para despertarse según esto…así sasuke no sospecharía que solo se estaba haciendo la dormida….

Así, después de unos minutos sakura se levanto

Sasuke- llegaste tarde anoche- dijo como un marido que exigía una explicación

Sakura- si bueno….cubrí dos turnos…..ya que hoy es el baile- dijo ella recordando el emocionante evento

Sasuke- ah….si….el baile- dijo pensativo, ya que el era el único que no había invitado a la chica al baile.

Tocan la puerta

Sasuke fue hacia la puerta y ve a lee.

Sasuke- lee??- dijo el

Lee- oh….uchiha sasuke…mi oponente en el amor……- dijo el- solo quería ver a sakura-san

Sasuke- para que- dijo al estilo marido celoso

Lee- por favor…déjame invitarla al baile…..solo será esta vez…lo prometo- dijo el rogándole

Sauske le cerro la puerta

Sakura- quien era?- dijo curiosa

Sasuke- equivocado- dijo mirando a la chica



Las horas iban pasando y empezaba a atardecer, eran las seis de la tarde….sakura busco a sasuke por al casa u este se estaba duchando

Sakura- sasuke-kun!- dijo ella

Sauske- que pasa?- le contesto dentro d ela bañera

Sakura- ya me voy-

Sasuke un poco confuso asomo la cabeza por la puerta para mirarla

Sasuke- adonde??

Sakura- a casa de hinata a arreglarme….todas iremos-

Sasuke- de acuerdo-

Sakura se fue

(LEMMON)

Mientras tanto neji…estaba desesperado…tenten no le dijo su respuesta…así que le pareció buena idea ir a preguntárselo antes del baile…así….podrían llegar como novios… si ella aceptaba.

En fin, una vez mas, neji estaba fuera de la casa de la chica apenas iba a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió y tenten grito al ver repentinamente a neji

Tenten- ahhh!!...neji- dijo sorprendida

Neji- tenten…..-

Tenten- que pasa??..pensé que irías por mi después- dijo la chica sin entender el porque de su visita tan temprano

Neji- necesito hablar contigo- dijo el oji-blanco

Tenten- de…de acuerdo…pasa- dijo abriéndola puerta para que este pudiera pasar- por favor siéntate- dijo conduciéndolo a la sala

Neji se sentó y frente a el la chica hizo lo mismo

Tenten- quieres un poco de te- ofreció ella

Neji- amm….no es necesario gracias- dijo el mirando a la chica

Tenten- de acuerdo…de que quieres hablar?- dijo sonriente la chica

Neji- de lo que te dije en la misión- dijo el mirándola un poco serio y nervioso

Tenten- en la misión?- dijo recordando- cuando me comí el arbusto?

Neji- eh??...no…..antes de eso- dijo el 



Tenten cayo en cuenta de que hablaba, pronto se empezó a poner nerviosa, neji no paraba de mirarla

Tenten- yo…neji…………yo- no sabía como decirle sus sentimientos

Neji lo sabia…por su mirada sabia que ella lo quería tanto como el

Neji se acerco a ella

Neji- tenten…..me gustas bastante- le dijo casi en el oído- y déjame decirte que…..ese día…deveras odie a la ardilla- dijo ante la mirada incrédula de tenten

Tenten- yo también…al menos los dos odiamos a la ardilla- dijo riendo

Neji sonrió

Neji-tenten…….- le dijo rozando su lóbulo del oído

Tenten dio un suspiro

Tenten- si?- dijo sintiéndose bajo un hechizo

Neji- esta bien si te beso?- le dijo volteando a verla

Tenten asintió

Neji la beso ,el beso se intensifico, mas y mas, tenten empezaba a sentirse caliente al igual que neji, sin darse cuenta empezó a recostar a tenten en el sillón donde estaba, neji metió la lengua en la boca de la chica, tenten soltó un gemido que no hizo mas que excitar al chico que estaba sobre ella, tenten lo abrazo por la espalda y la acaricio toda hasta llegar al cuello y acariciar su cabello, neji quería mas, quería mucho mas, y ahora no había ardilla que le impidiera llegar mas lejos, tenten lo deseaba, el podía leerlo en sus ojos, empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa, palpo sus senos sobre su blusa, tenten soltó un gritito de placer, al escuchar el grito neji sonrió con suficiencia, el encantaba saber que el le provocaba todo eso, después abrió de golpe la blusa de la chica, los botones salieron volando por doquier, tenten se sentía excitada, neji actuaba salvaje y eso le encantaba, le quito la blusa a la chica y la miro, con sostén, sentía ganas de morderla y hacerla gritar…y no se contuvo, paso sus manos por la espalda de la chica para quitarle el sujetador y dejar desnudos los senos de la chica, al verlos neji los ataco en seguida, haciendo gritar ala chica, sentía muchísimo placer, sentía como los dientes de neji mordían sus pezones y sus manos la recorrían entera, sin embargo tenten no se quedo quieta…no señor!, le quito la camisa a neji dejando ver su torso desnudo tan bien formado, tenten se sonrojo y neji volvió al ataque, esta vez metió una mano por debajo de la falda de la chica tenten abrió los ojos de sorpresa al sentir la mano de neji por su muslo llegando a su intimidad, soltó un grito cuando sintió los dedos de neji acariciando su vagina por debajo de la ropa, encima de sus bragas, empezó a respirar acelerada y a gemir, a tenten le vino un orgasmo, neji lo sabia y seguía con sus caricias, hasta que tenten se relajara, después le quito la falda rompiéndola toda, dejando a tenten solo con bragas, mas tenten quería que estuvieran iguales, así que le bajo el pantalón, ante tal acto neji gimió un poco cuando la chica rozo su miembro el cual ya estaba erecto, tenten miro el bulto que había en sus bóxers y se 

sonrojo sobremanera al saber que era, neji sonrió ante tal acto de la chica, la volvió a acostar y empezó a bajarle las bragas dejándola totalmente desnuda para el, era preciosa, como nunca antes había caído en cuenta de ello??, de repente tenten se soltó el pelo…..parecía una diosa, neji la beso en los labios otra vez rozando su miembro contra su vagina haciéndola soltar varios gemidos durante el beso, neji se quito los bóxers y miro a la chica como preguntando si estaba lista, ella le sonrió dándole a entender a neji que estaba bien, que estaba lista, neji separo sus piernas acto que hizo a tenten gemir con violencia, neji se iba acercando, tenten lo veía venir, sentía ansias y nervios, su vagina estaba totalmente húmeda por la excitación, neji empezó a meter su miembro dentro de su vagina, al principio tenten se sintió incomoda, e incluso le dolió, neji la miro atento a su rostro, sabia que era la primera vez de tenten así que tendría mucho cuidado pero ese cuidado desapareció cuando después de un rato tenten empezó amover las caderas en busca de mas contacto, el simplemente se volvió loco al ver a tenten así de entregada, empezó a subir el ritmo, mientras tenten subía la intensidad de sus gritos en los cuales incluía el nombre de neji, y el también empezó a gritar el nombre de tenten cuando sintió el climax cerca, así, los dos llegaron al orgasmo, neji vertió su contenido en ella, y se recostó sobre los senos de la chica, los dos sudaban, no había salido de ella, tenten tenia sus piernas abiertas con neji en medio todavía tratando de respirar normalmente.

Neji- tenten……

Tenten lo miro con dulzura y lujuria ala vez

Tenten- si?-

Neji- cásate conmigo- le dijo haciendo a la chica abrir los ojos como platos para después abrazarlo

Tenten- si……SI….si quiero!!- dijo ella emocionada

Neji- me alegro – dijo para después besarla y salir de ella provocando un leve gemido por parte de teneten, neji se sintió nuevamente excitado

Neji- me podrías prestar tu baño- dijo para poder darse un baño frio y poder ir al baile porque si seguía así dudaba que dejara ir a tenten a algún lado y mas estando totalmente desnuda debajo suyo, el entre sus piernas, y ella soltando esos gemidos tan excitantes.

Tenten sabia de que hablaba….

Tenten- si- dijo ella parándose siendo observada por neji

Neji- o mejor no vamos- dijo calentándose de nuevo

Tenten- si vamos a ir…ese kimono esta muy caro como para faltar- dijo la chica cubriéndose con lo que quedaba de su falda

Neji- no te cubras- le dijo sensual

Tenten se sonrojo- ahora bajo le dijo la chica

Neji se dio un rápido regaderazo de agua fría sonriendo por lo que acababa de suceder



Tenten había bajado también bañad ay con otra ropa ya que neji le hizo el favor de romperla toda

Tenten- se supone que debia estar en casa de hinata desde hace hora y media- dijo apenada

Neji- tienes una buena razón- le dijo sonriendo

Tenetn solo rio

Neji- vamos….te acompaño al cabo que yo vivo ahí también

Mientras las chicas ya se habían preocupado por tenten, ella no solía llegar tarde

Hinata- que le habrá pasado?- dijo preocupada la chica

Ino- no se preocupen llegara- dijo un poco preocupada

Sakura- y si salimos a buscarla?- sugirió la chica, sin embargo la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a una tenten acompañada de neji

Temari- vaya!, ahí estabas…- dijo la chica regañando a su amiga la cual reía como tonta

Neji siguió en dirección a su cuarto

Sakura- pues que tanto hacías mujer?- dijo curiosa

Tenten- luego les cuento…..hay que arreglarnos!- dijo recordando la hora que era

Después de un ratote, ya eran las nueve…las chicas ya solo se daban algunos retoques, todas estaban preciosas e irreconocibles

Temari llevaba un hermoso kimono dorado con negro, se dejo el pelo suelto y se lo alació, s e veía realmente bonita, además con el maquillaje….estaba irreconocible.

Tenten traía un lindísimo kimono blanco con tonos escarlatas se había dejado su pelo suelto mas no alaciado ya que ella lo tenia ondulado y lo lucia muy bien….todas se sorprendieron al ver lo linda que se veía.

Hinata traía un hermoso kimono color beige con un obi del mismo color con detalles en las mangas y en la parte inferior del kimono de color gris, se puso una peineta en el pelo a modo de media cola, se veía muy hermosa.

Ino tenia razón…ese kimono le encajaba perfectamente, iba con ella, era azul del color de sus ojos, obi dorado, reflejado en su cabello, el cual traía agarrado a forma de cebolla con algunos palillos y una elegante peineta color azul marino.

Por su parte sakura, se veía simplemente preciosa, también llevaba el pelo recogido pero en tres cebollas las cuales dejaban salir algunos mechones delgados que la hacían ver muy linda, traía un partido de lado y alguno mechones que bajaban por su frente, con unos aretes de 

perla blancos que resaltaban con sus ojos, y con ese kimono que la hacia ver preciosa….se quedaron sin habla las demás al verla.

Después de unos minutos tocaron la puerta

Sakura- quien es??- dijo curiosa

Todas miraron a sakura…..no le habían dicho que los chicos pasarían por ellas

Hinata- bueno….naruto-kun me ha invitado al baile-

Ino- a mi me invito sai-

Temari- a mi me invito shikamaru-

Tenten- ami… neji- dijo sonriente

Sakura- las….las invitaron?? A todas??- dijo casi sin palabras, ella era la única que faltaba, sasuke no la había invitado auqnue suponía que por sus mentiras tendría que ir con el…pero no quería eso……ella quería que el quisiera…..no por fuerza….eso la entristeció un poco

Las chicas la miraron algo tristes, Sauske deveras era un idiota.

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta

Hinata abrió- dime neji?- dijo la chica

Neji- hinata-san…te vez muy bien, ya estará tenten?- dijoe l buscándola con la mirada

Hinata- claro!- dijo la chica

Entonces salió tenten dejando a neji con la boca abierta

Tenten salió con neji y este le susurro al oído

Neji- definitivamente te acompaño a tu casa después del baile- dijo de forma sexy

Tenten se ruborizo y se fue con el, que de verdad se veía guapísimo, con un traje negro y el pelo para atrás amarrado en una coleta baja, tenten se lo comia con los ojos, hinata cerro la puerta

Vuelven a tocar….

Hinata abre de nuevo, esta vez era shikamaru

Shikamaru- se que es problemático pero…estará lista la chica problemática?- dijo el de forma simplona

Temari- vaya…hasta que llegas- dijo saliendo

Shikamaru había quedado mirándola sin saber articular palabra

Temari- que et pasa?- dijo mirándolo extraño



Shikamaru- ……………….. lo que hace el maquillaje- dijo para si….pero temari lo escucho y le dio un zape- bromeaba- dijo el- te vez……….muy bien- dijo mirándola

Temari- gracias- dijo riendo triunfal y voltio a verlo y se fijo que llevaba el pelo suelto y se veia sumamente sexy- tu también- dijo ella para después irse con el

A continuación llega sai

Sai- esta la bonita?- le dijo a hinata

Hinata- ino-chan!- llamo la chica

Ino salió siendo admirada por sai

Sai- luces preciosa- dijo el chico sin dejar de mirarla

Ino- ay no seas descarado, ya vámonos- dijo la chica sonrojada

Naruto- hinata-chan!!- dijo naruto cuando llego y la vio….se quedo en shock al verla

Hinata también se quedo en shock

Sakura aplaudió para que los dos volvieran en si

Naruto- hi…hinata…te…te vez…..te vez….bastante linda- dijo sin encontrar palabras para expresarle como la veía

Hinata se puso roja- tu también te vez muy bien naruto-kun- dijo la chica

Sakura- amm… lamento interrumpirlos pero puedo irme con ustedes??- pregunto un poco apenada ya que no querías arruinarle su noche a hinata

De repente oyó una voz

Que no piensas ir conmigo?- dijo la voz un tanto brusca y sensual

Sakura- pero quien?...- dijo pero se quedo sin habla al ver a sasuke todo de negro luciendo bastante sexy

Sakura se ruborizo y sasuke casi se cae cuando ve a sakura, estaba hermosa……. Simplemente bellísima

Sakura- sa….sasuke-kun- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo con algo de nerviosismo

Sasuke- vámonos sakura- dijo el desviando la mirada ya que se sentía extraño ante la mirada de la chica sobre el- vamos que no tengo toda la noche- dijo sin mirarla

Sakura se acerco a el y lo tomo del brazo 

Hinata sonrió, estaba feliz por su amiga, ella sabia muy bien lo que la ojo-verde sentía por el uchiha

Naruto- nos vamos?- dijo viendo a la chica



Hinata- hai- dijo sonriendo

En el camino sakura miraba a cualquier otro lado que no fuera Sauske pero le resultaba imposible era como si el chico tuviera un imán y ella se viera obligada a cumplir con las leyes de la atracción.

Sasuke- sakura- dijo la sexy y grave voz del chico

Sakura lo miro curiosa

Sasuke- estas…….hermosa- dijo el mirándola

Sakura se sonrojo al estilo hinata

Sakura- yo…..gra…gracias…..tu……te vez…….muy…….bien- dijo ella desviando la mirada

Sasuke sonrió ante su reacción . Al fin llegaron todos al salón donde seria el baile, era muy lujoso y enorme, en cuanto llegaron, los chicos y las chicas se sentaron en una misma mesa, platicando y riendo, los chicos no podían apartar la vista de las chicas, se veían preciosas

De repente se hizo oir la voz de tsunade por un micrófono

Tsunade- bunas noches tengan a todos nuestros invitados aquí presentes, bienvenidos al baile anual de konoha, espero que se la pasen muy bien y se diviertan, muchas gracias- dijo dejando el micrófono para después escuchar varios aplausos

Aquí termino el capitulo…..esta largo….ya lo se……ajajajajaja---y no estuvo tan gracioso…de hecho…lo hice un tanto romantico……..no me maten…..el siguiente será divertido


	18. alcohol?

Gorda?

Capitulo 18: alcohol?

Hola!, me da mucho gusto que exijan mis fics, ajajajaja, al menos se que si les agradan, je, bueno, como sea, se que me tarde años…pero aquí esta el capitulo numero 18 de gorda?, espero que sea de su agrado y esperare ansiosa por leer sus reviews. Enjoy!

Tsunade había dicho unas cuantas palabras a todos los invitados, se notaba muy contenta, en parte porque vio a sakura llegar con sasuke y en parte porque había sake por doquier, así que como es deducible se fue tras el primer cantinero que vio con una bandeja de bebidas y se la arrebato de las manos para después salir corriendo riendo maléficamente mientras shizune trataba de alcanzarla diciendo cosas como "recuerde lo de la doble "A"….es la kage de esta aldea….que dirán de usted?"… decía preocupada la chica batallando en alcanzarla por el kimono que traía.

Jiraiya miraba descaradamente a unas chicas de otra aldea con sus lindos kimonos y casi se vomitan cuando llego con ellas y empezó a decir sus leperadas, al instante se largaron dejándolo solo…

-mmm……..talvez eso de venir desnudo no era tan buena idea- dijo pensativo jiraiya mientras algunos invitados lo miraban escandalizados- bah! Que mas da…la vida es corta!- dijo tomando una taza de sake y tomándosela de un trago mientras perseguía a otra chica mientras ella corría despavorida del viejo rabo verde.

En una esquina vemos a gaara mirando a todos con expresión seria como si no entendiera lo que pasaba o algo así.

Kankuro- quieres algo gaara?- dijo su hermano mayor señalando con una extraña sonrisa la bandeja de bebidas de uno de los camareros

Gaara miro la bandeja como si fuera un bicho raro o algo así preguntándose en contenido de aquellas tazas…

Gaara- que es eso??- dijo sin mas el pelirojo

Kankuro- amm…….agua fresca- dijo el riendo maléficamente

Gaara- agua fresca- dijo sospechoso

Temari- si…no quieres?- dijo adivinando lo que trataba de hacer el chico del mameluco de gala.

Gaara- mmm……………………………esta bien- dijo al fin gaara sin saber lo que tramaban sus hermanos tan lindos

Temari y kankuro rieron maquiavélicamente ante su plan malvado el cual estaba dando resultado. El mesero les dio una taza de sake para el menor de los hermanos y se lo dio para después irse.



Temari y kankuro lo miraban emocionados……………………seria la primera vez que vieran a gaara tomando..y con algo de suerte podrían verlo ebrio….sonrieron ante el pensamiento

Gaara tomo un sorbo de la taza e hizo gestos extraños, los que hicieron reír a mas no poder a temari y kankuro los cuales lo contemplaban sin apartar la mirada de el.

Gaara- sabe horrible esta agua……..- dijo el haciendo mas gestos- de que sabor es??, de caño?? O que??- dijo oliendo el "agua" que sus hermanos le habían ofrecido

Temari- tu síguele tomando, vas a ver que después de algunas tazas ya no te va a saber feo- dijo la chica muy convincente

Gaara- y que no tienen nada mas en esta fea fiesta??- dijo el asqueado por lo que acababa de probar

Kankuro- no……es todo lo que hay…….- dijo el riendo

Temari- bueno hermanos….yo me voy por alla…..nos vemos después gaara- dijo temari con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía donde estaba shikamaru.

Gaara- mmm…será mejor vigilarlos- dijo el chico celosamente mientras salía arena de su calabaza (o como se llame)

Kankuro- dejala gaara….es una fiesta- dijo su hermano tranquilizándolo

Gaara- de cualquier modo no perderé su rastro toda la noche- dijo sentándose sin apartar la mirada de donde estaba su hermana con el chico flojo mientras le servían mas sake

Kankuro- bueno…como quieras- dijo kankuro sin entender a su hermano mientras se iba adonde habían unas chicas de la aldea de la arena.

Shikamaru- mm…….temari- dijo el chico un tanto extraño

Temari- que pasa??- dijo la chica mirando a su acompañante

Shikamaru- porque gaara me mira así?- dijo con miedito pues lo miraba muy seriamente y sabia lo que gaara podía hacer…

Temari- ..no le tomes importancia……- dijo ella llevándose a otro lado

Mientras tanto en el baño de damas….o mas bien……..fuera del baño de damas….

Shizune tocaba la puerta frenéticamente esperando que le contestaran por dentro

Shizune- tsunade-sama……..tsunade-sama!!...tiene que salir- decía la chica pegada a la puerta

Tsunade- sha dejame en paz mushasha- dijo ella toda ebria

Shizune- tsunade-sama…usted prometió no ponerse ebria hoy- dijo ella reclamándole a la godaime



Tsunade- y quien dice que estoy bogasha??...hip…..tu??...como te llames….- dijo la rubia

Shizune- será mejor que salga…sus invitados la esperan- decía tratando de hacerla salir

Tsunade--que ya nadie puede hacer caca sin que la molesten? Hip- dijo la godaime según ella molesta.

Shizune- tsunade…..ya salga…..no quiero tener que llamar a sakura para que rompa la puerta-dijo a forma de amenaza

Tsunade- bah!...como si le tuviera miedo a mi propia alumna…..- dijo ella a forma de desafio para después decir algo que shizune no comprendió nada

Shiuzune- eh??- dijo sin entender lo que había balbuceado la godaime.

Tsunade- dile a los hip…duendecillos que hip…que aquí no hay pitufos hip-

Shizune- ah- dijo a forma de suspiro de resignación.

Mientras tanto tenten y neji platicaban animadamente..y como no??, después de lo sucedido era mas que obvio…digo ya hasta estaban comprometidos y todo….

Tenten- jajaja- reia a causa de algo que había dicho su prometido

Neji- porque te ries?...no fue gracioso- dijo traumado

Tenten- es que si lo es- dijo agarrándose la panza de la risa que el daba

Neji- porque??- dijo sin entender

Tenten- esque nadie que yo conozca hace esas cosas-dijo riendo con mas fuerza

Neji- pero es algo muy normal…que?, tu no lo haces?- dijo viéndola como si estuviera loca o algo por el estilo

Tenten- neji….para mi no es nada normal que un hombre , y menos de tu edad, toque los timbres de las casas y salga corriendo….eso déjaselo a los niños de la academia- dijo muerta de risa

Neji- pero ya no lo he vuelto a hacer-

Tenten- pues no…con eso de que te cacharon como?- dijo para continuar riendo

Neji- ……- dijo viéndola con una expresión siniestra en el rostro

Pasa un mesero y les ofrece bebida

Tenten- quieres?- le dijo la chica al su prometido

Neji- mm..bueno- dijo no muy convencido

Tenten agarro dos tazas de sake para cada uno y le tomo a la suya, después neji le tomo a la suya y después de un segundo…



Neji- hip……….que era eso??- dijo con una expresión graciosa en el rostro

Tenten- eh?- dijo d elo mas normal

Neji- páguese que era………hip…. Agua oxigenada…..hip-

Tenten se empezó a reir

Tenten- ajajajaja…solo tomaste una taza neji- dijo ella llorando de la risa

Neji- y tu que?...hip…. tu también hip- dijo según el fastidiadillo con las manos en la cintura viéndose medio gay.

Tenten- pero yo no me pongo ebria con una- dijo divertida de ver así a su novio

Neji- y quien esta ebrio?? Hip- dijo mirando la taza como para encontrar mas liquido

Tenten- será mejor que ya no tomes neji- dijo ella viéndolo

Neji- sho tomo lo que hip quiera hip- dijo parándose y cayéndose en seguida

Tenten- estas bien?- dijo mirándolo en el suelo

Neji- claro que esta bien! Hip…si no no estaría aquí!- dijo levantándose y empezando a cantar las mañanitas.

Tenten- mm….mejor voy por la cámara- dijo riéndose

Kakashi estaba sentado viendo como se comportaban todos, y al igual que tenten, estaba muerto de risa con la actitud de neji, de repente por la espalda escucha una voz y voltea a ver de quien se trata……..era nada mas y nada menos que naruto con hinata

Kakashi- oh….eso será interesante- dijo poniéndole atención a la joven pareja

Naruto-… si por eso digo que los marcianos son de marte-

Hinata- oh….que listo eres naruto-kun- dijo la chica como admirando al chico

Naruto se sonrojo y sonrió ante el cumplido de la chica.

Kakashi- por dios……..eso es patético- dijo volteándose hacia otro lado, vio a ino con sai….la chica hablaba sin parar mientras el chico solo sonreía sin parar de mirarla- mm….será un mandilon…………

Ino- no crees??- dijo la chica cuando termino de hablar por fin

Mas no hubo respuesta por parte de sai

Ino- sai?- dijo mirándolo- saaiiii??- dijo tocándole la mejilla para después darse cuenta de que se trataba de un maniquí el cual se cayo para atrás- ……………………………………..- ino se puso furiosa y se levanto de la mesa, sakura la vio y se acerco dejando a sasuke en la mesa

Sakura- que pasa?- dijo sin entender a su amiga



Ino- pasa que sai me dejo hablando sola…..si quiere que me quede tendrá que rogar- dijo caminando hacia la salida siendo seguida por su amiga

Salieron del salón

Sakura- lo debe haber hecho por alguna razón…algo que seguro leyó en algún libro- dijo ella haciéndola razonar

Ino- pues seguro que era un pésimo libro-

Mientras en el salón, sai había salido del baño y se llevo una sorpresa al no ver a ino en ella, lo que si vio fue su pobre marioneta tirada en el suelo

Sai- oh…..lo descubrió- dijo tomando su marioneta y desaciendola en un jutsu

Sakura- entra….estoy casi 100 por ciento segura de que esta adentro- dijo tratando de convencerla, mas ceso en su tarea ya que el galan de su amiga estaba afuera- oh sai!- dijo llamando la atención de su amiga

Ino- no funcionara sakura- dijo pensando que se trataba de alguna broma

Sai- que pasa bonita?- dijo el chico con su típica sonrisa

Ino enseguida se dio media vuelta para encontrase con el chico

Sakura- amm…bueno…como que mi presencia esta de mas aquí así que…ejem…yo me retiro- dijo ella alejándose lentamente y entrando nuevamente al salón mientras ino empezaba a interrogar a sai y sai le contestaba algo que seguramente había leído en un libro.

Sakura al entrar lo primero que vio fue a tenten con una videocámara

Sakura- que haces tenten??- la cuestiono

Tenten- que no es obvio?, jamás podre ver a neji borracho de nuevo….- dijo entre risas

Sakura- mmm esa es una excelente idea- dijo ella macabramente

Neji- lo encontré!!- dijo sentado en el piso

Tenten- que encontraste?- dijo ella siguiendole la corriente

Neji- encontré el sombrero de papa pitufo…lo andaba buscando- decía el muy serio

Sakura se ataco de risa

Tenten- ah si??...mm….y que mas encontraste??- decía incitándolo a que dijera mas estupideces

Neji- mmm…… encontré una death note!!- agarra la libreta- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!



Tenten- que pasa??- dijo un poco preocupada al ver a su prometido gritar como un maniático, auqnue claro, seguía grabando

Neji- un mostro!!- decía señalando al aire y después corria en círculos con las manos al aire

Tenten- que buen material……mm…directo a youtube….- decía maquivelicamente

Temari y shikamaru se reian…y mucho

Temari- ajajajajajajajajajajajajjaja

Shikamaru- ajajajajajajajajjaajjajajajajaj

Temari- ajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajja

Shikamaru- ijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji

Sakura se quedo con cara de "eh¿?" y siguió su camino

Temari- que gracioso!!- decía golpeando la mesa y sosteniéndose el estomago

Shikamaru- lo se!! Ajajajajajja

Temari- deberías ponerte ebrio mas seguido!!, ajajajajajjajajajjajajajjaja-

Shikamaru- ebrio??...que eso no era agua fresca??-

Temari-…..

Shikamaru- …

Temari- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA

Shikamaru- e…ejeje….je

Naruto y hinata bailaban…auqnue medio extraño..parecia como si hinata no se moviera de su lugar y movia sus manos como si fuera a volar o algo así y naruto daba vueltas alrededor de la chica…y claro, después de tanto bailar a hinata le dio sed

Hinata- naruto-kun- lo llamo

Naruto- que pasa hinata-chan?- dijo el parando su baile extraño tipo George de la selva

Hinata- tengo sed- dijo ella

Naruto- enseguida arreglo eso- dijo tomando la primera bebida que vio para dársela a la chica sin saber siquiera que era

Hinata se lo tomo de un sorbo, tenia demasiada sed…..al terminarla puso una cara chistosa

Naruto- que pasa?- dijo viendo a la chica que seguía haciendo caras chistosas- no te gusto?

Hinata- sabe raro, que era?-



Naruto- mm…. Creo que agua de tamarindo- dijo sin la menor idea de que le había dado tequila

Hinata se empezó a marear un poco

Hinata- creo que mejor me siento un rato naruto-kun- dijo dirigiéndose a la mesa donde un aburrido sasuke observaba todo…y esque sakura quien sabe a donde demonios se había ido desde que vio a la cerda salir…y lo había dejado solito mientras los demás se divertían…incluso gaara se divertía según el ya que lo vio a lo lejos y el kazekage movia sus manos de arriba abajo, sasuke pensó que quizá bailaba

Gaara- malditas moscas desgraciadas…sientan mi furia!!- dijo para después hacer una técnica y ver muertas a las pobres moscas sobre la mesa- haber si se vuelven a meter con el gran gaara malditas moscas muertas…..

Kankuro había empezado a bailar la pelusa aun cuando estaba música tipo balada…..

Despues de un rato ino y sai volvieron a entrar y empezaron a bailar…auqnue por la apariencia de sai, seguro se había pasado ya que tenia una tremenda bofetada en la mejilla.

Sakura decidió ir al baño antes de volver al lado de su sasuke-kun… dijo de..de sasuke , sin embargo se llevo una sopresa al encontrar a shizune gritando a tsunade

Shizune- por favor tsunade-sama…..tenten-san trae cámara….puede quedar en evidencia- decía sin saber que mas decir

Sakura- que pasa??- dijo ella mirando a su sempai

Shizune- ah…sakura, gracias a dios que estas aquí……ayudame por favor

Tsunade- esa es sakura??- dijo la godaime tan ebria que casi no le habían entendido

Sakura- hai…soy yo tsunade shishou-

Tsunade- ah…justo a ti queria ver…….tienes una misión!- dijo seria

Sakura- misión??- decía sin entender… estaban en medio de una fiesta y tsunade la mandaba de misión?

Tsunade- si………..tienes que ir a comprar elotes…….

Sakura-……

Shizune-…….

Tsunade. Que esperas??, los elotes no caminan!!...los chayotes si…es lógico…me lo dijeron las zanahorias……emm que??...ah claro señor pepinillo…..sakura también trae algunos hielos…la bebida se calienta- decía como una vil loca maniática

Sakura- amm…claro tsunade-shishou…solo que…. La señora papa no ha pasado a darme el dinero…así que creo que me lo tienen que dar usted-



Shizune la miro como si fuera un bicho raro

Tsunade- ah claro, ahora salgo- dijo tsunade de lo mas normal

Shizune- como no se em ocurrió antes?- se dijo la chica aliviada de que al fin saliera la godaime

La puerta se abrió y tsunade salió con papel de baño en las manos

Tsunade. Toma….me traes el cambio- dijo dándole los pedazos de papel

Sakura- oh mire tsunade sama… una botella de sake gigante!!- dijo señalando hacia la pista de baile

Tsunade- …bien me decía el calcetin sudado..y yo no le creía- dijo marchandose a buscar la botella gigante de sake

Shizune- bien hecho sakura-

Sakura- bueno…tenia que ir al baño- dijo entrando apurada

Kakashi seguía observando como todos se ponían ebrios, y ahora llego tsunade, parecía estar buscando algo, se acerco a el.

Kakashi- pasa algo tsunade-sama?- dijo el mirando raro a la godaime ya que su mirada se le iba a otro lado

Tsunade-ah….te encontré!...ya veras- decía agarrándolo del cuello

Kakashi- eh??, tsunade-sama….suelteme!- decía apurado ya que tsunade trataba de abrir su botella gigante

Tsunade- eh??- se acerco a el y milagrosamente lo distinguió- ey!, tu no eres una botella de sake…….

Kakashi- no…por fortuna- dijo el escapando del agarre de la godaime

Tsunade- eres chafashi!!- decía feliz

Kakashi- chafashi?- dijo arqueando una ceja

Gai- oh!...como supo que lo llamo así?- dijo apareciendo de repente

Tsunade- ah…y tu eres gay- dijo para después reir como loca e irse

Kakashi reia por lo bajo

Gai- oh no….mi eterno rival se rie de mi…………..es hora de un reto!!, es el numero 100!!- decía animado

Kakahsi- oh no…..otro de sus retos- dijo aburrido..por lo general sus retos eran estúpidos

Gai- así es…te reto…..si te gano bailaras thriller, si pierdo doy un millón de vueltas y corro 20 kilometros-



Kakashi- tu y tus reglas autoimpuestas- decía cansado- de acuerdo…..de que es el reto?

Gai- haber quien bebe mas- dijo riendo

Kakashi abrió los ojos…era la primera vez que su reto era algo mas interesante

Kakashi- de acuerdo, pero…..si tu pierdes tendrás que vestirte de mujer y hacer una imitación de paquita la del barrio-

Gai- oh…ya veo…quieres hacerlo mas dificil…….acepto!!- dijo estrechando su mano con la de kakashi

Kakashi y gai tomaron una taza y se miraron con ese sensación de competencia, y así empezaron , de un trago terminaron su bebida y así siguieron hasta que se fueron apilando las tazas y las personas los rodeaban haciendo apuestas sobre quien ganaría

Lee- vamos gai sensei, la llama….de……de…… de la edad adulta arde en usted!!- decía el apoyando a su sensei

Naruto- vamos kakahsi sensei……hip……tomates todas las aguas que puedas!!

Hinata- siiiii!! Gagashi pensei!!...juajauajuajaua hip….

Tenten- mira neji, gai-sensei, esta compitiendo con kakashi-sensei- decía llamando la atención de su ebrio prometido

Neji- claro es obvio que va a ganar Harry potter-

Tenten- ……………………………………………………………….

Sasuke era el único que estaba sentado en la mesa, sakura se había perdido….donde demonios estaría??, bueno, se canso de esperar y opto por tomar algo…..era solo una taza…no le haría daño….además era mientras esperaba….

Después de 10 tazas de sake sakura por fin llego con sasuke y lo vio tan normal como siempre, sentado ahí con los brazos cruzados como un amargado que era.

Sakura- deberías estar alla sasuke-kun…esta muy divertido- dijo ella riendo- kakashi y gai sensei ya rebasaron las 100 tazas de sake

Sasuke la miro peor no dijo nada y luego s ele quedo viendo a un plato que parecía llamarle la atención, sakura un tanto confusa voltio a ver el plato…no tenia nada de interesante según ella……

Sakura- ne….sasuke-kun!- dijo ella pasando una mano frente a los ojos de el chico haber si así reaccionaba…pero nada…..

Sasuke seguía con ese interés en el plato

Sakura- mm…sasuke-kun…..no traigo bra!!- pero no paso nada



Inner sakura- ni con eso…..shannaro……será alguna enfermedad crónica de aburrimiento??, acaso se enamoro de ese plato??...porque si es así…juro que asesinare al plato!!- decía la inner celosa del plato

De repente un chico de otra aldea se acerco a sakura

-disculpa, quieres bailar?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa sensual…y era guapo…..ahi fue cuando sasuke reacciono al fin

Sasuke- oye tu!- dijo al chico

-mm??- dijo el chico mirando al uchiha

Sasuke- buscate tu propia chica…que no vez que viene conmigo?? Hip-

Sakura casi se carcajea….sasuke estaba ebrio…..

-…ni siquiera te había visto amigo…además es decisión de ella bailar con quien ella quiera- dijo el arrogante

Sasuke- pues mira…looser!!...ella espera un hijo mío…..aunque…engañamos a la aldea…pero nadie sabe…así que shhhhhh….y vive conmigo…así que ganale a eso…tu…como se aque te llames…….

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta….cuando sasuke estaba tomado soltaba la sopa

El chico ofendido se fue y sakura sonrió ante algo que se le había ocurrido

Sakura- sasuke…… te gusta como me veo?- probo primero

Sasuke- pues claro!!...a quien no??...mira que si alguien te mira lo mato- dijo el muy normal

Sakura- "mm…..tendencias homicidas…no puede ser bueno", y sasuke-kun….. te gusta besarme??- se atrevió a preguntar ella

Sasuke- es en lo único que pienso….bueno…también pienso en otra cosa

Sakura- en que?- decía ella de forma sensual

Sasuke- como crees que se vea kakashi vestido de durazno??- dijo el mirando fijamente a kakashi

Sakura- que??- decía sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba

Sasuke- que no vez que siempre trae la misma ropa………..

Sakura- ………………ay sasuke……eres mas estúpido estando ebrio- dijo con una gota sobre si frente

De repente del micrófono se escucho la ebria voz de tsunade



Tsunade- les aviso …hip…que no existe la botella gigante de sake……..ah….y también que gano chafashi!! Y gai va a imitar a Macaria la del patio-

Sakura- vaya……kakashi si que es un ebrio…..

Gaara le quito el micrófono

Gaara- hola…..me llamo gaara

Todos- hola gaara

Gaara- solo quería dedicarle unas palabras a mis hermanos- dijo el según muy sentimental

Temari y shikamaru le pusieron atención

Gaara- temari…….tu pelo siempre me ha parecido horrible……. Parecen arbustos amarillos…..kankuro….. hip….. Siempre envidie tu pijama!! Lo dije!! Lo dije!!- dijo el para después correr y hacerle como heidy.

Sakura- vaya…eso fue extraño……- dijo para mirar a sasuke- verdad sasuke?- pero sasuke no estaba- sasuke??

Una nueva voz se escucho por el micrófono….si…..era sasuke

Sakura- ay por dios…eso no puede ser bueno- dijo parándose alarmada

Sasuke- ya todos me conocen….soy sasuke…..uchiha sasuke……- dijo el mirando a todos

Naruto- vamos sasuke!!-

Sasuke- tengo que decir algo……algo muy intimo-

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y le prestaron atención, hasta neji que buscaba duendecillos lo miro con atención y tenten dirigió la cámara en el uchiha

Sakura- no…no por favor……

Tsunade- lo que quieras decir dilo ya- dijo la rubia tomando mas sake

Sasuke- bueno…la verdad es que sakura……y yo…..sasuke…..ya saben…el mas hoy de konoha- dijo sonriendo arrogantemente ebrio

Sakura corria a toda prisa entre la gente…sasuke iba a decir algo…que seguramente no seria lindo, ya casi llegaba con sasuke

Sasuke- bueno, como saben, sakura y yo vivimos juntos…….

Sakura subió y le quito el micrófono….todos estaban en silencio y la miraron expectantes

Kiba- di algo!!

Sakura- amm……..etto…………-sakura volteo a ver a gai-sensei- y ahora para ustedes gai-sensei!!- dijo para después dejar el micrófono y agarrar a sasuke de la mano.



Shino- corre forrest…corre!!- decía shino mirando como corrian sakura y sasuke

Aquí acabo el capitulo….no me maten…ya se que me tarde demasiado y estuvo bien equis…. Pero bueno….dejen reviews…..


	19. una confesion

Gorda?

Capitulo 19: una confesión.

Hola!!, gomeeennnnn, tienen toda la razón al exigirme mis fics y regañarme… lo siento mucho… en verdad esta bien pesada la escuela… ya estoy en exámenes finales así que ya se imaginaran, medicina esta medio dificilita… ejejeje… como sea… aquí les traigo el capitulo 19 de gorda? Al fin….. espero que les guste y que no dejen de leerla por favor!!...

Sakura había salido del salón a toda prisa con el ebrio sasuke diciendo puras incoherencias, la verdad no le ponía mucha atención, lo que quería era huir de ahí a toda prisa, si sasuke hubiera dicho que habían engañado a toda la aldea seguro que tsunade la mata o la entierra viva o algo por el estilo, después se detuvo cuando vio que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

Sakura volteo a ver a sasuke que parecía cuerdo

Sakura- sasuke-kun- dijo ella respirando agitada ya que el mugre kimono si que estaba pesado, y bueno… correr con eso puesto y unos zapatotes.. .Pues estaba comprensiblemente cansada.

Ante su llamado sasuke la volteo a ver y se acerco a ella.

Sasuke- sssakura- dijo con su voz ebria

Sakura- que pasa?- dijo ella alejándose un poco ya que en verdad que su boca apestaba a alcohol

Sasuke- te vez….. te vez….. como se dice??- dijo mirando al cielo en busca de palabras como si las nubes fueran a escribir lo que el quería decir o algo así…

Sakura- bonita??, hermosa??, bellisima'??, sexy??- dijo ella dándole ideas

Sasuke- no…. No… eso no…..- dijo haciendo movimientos extraños y mal articulados con las manos, se puso pensativo- ah ya se………te vez llena con ese kimono bajo esta bella luna…- dijo el sonriente…aunque… el no quería decir precisamente eso

Sakura- (tic en el ojo) que??- dijo con su mano temblando por el deseo de golpearlo, acaso la había llamado gorda una vez mas??

Sasuke- mmm…….. sabias que los duendes si existen… tenia uno pegado en mi sombrero… creo que fue neji….- dijo pensativo- crees que sea un mal de ojo…. O bueno… un mal de duende.. por que si no me hubiera pegado un ojo no crees?- decía como si se tratara de los mas interesante del mundo

Sakura- sasuke-kun- decía aguantándose las ganas de darle una paliza ahora que podía.. digo.. de cuando aca uno tiene la oportunidad de golpear a sasuke?... casi nunca…..y ahora ella lo tenia en la palma de su mano… y nadie estaba mirando… pero por alguna razón difícil de entender, no lo hizo, bueno, ni que fuera tan difícil de entender, con decir que esta guapísimo el desgraciado.



De repente y sin previo aviso sasuke se acerco a sakura la cual solo tenia en la cabeza esa idea de golpearlo…. Demasiado tentadora para ella….. mas al tener tan cerca al chico casi pierde el equilibrio y no precisamente por los enormes zapatos que se cargaba.

Sasuke- sakura……….- dijo el un poco serio

Sakura le puso atención pero no espero mucho ya que bueno… estaba ebrio…..que se puede esperar de un ebrio??

Sakura- que?- dijo desconfiada, ahora que le diría??, cuantos meses llevas??

Sasuke- …………………………………………..

Sakura- …….mmm…….

Sasuke- ………………………………………………………………….

Sakura- …… ejem……

Sasuke- ………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura- vas a dejar de decir puntos o que?- dijo fastidiada

Sasuke- esque……….. ya se me olvido- dijo el rascándose la cabeza al estilo de naruto

Sakura- ….. ya vámonos a la casa sasuke- dijo ella jalándolo por las muñecas

Sasuke- …. Casa??... sasuke llamar casa- dijo imitando a ET.

Sakura- seeeeeee- dijo con la cara mas que fastidiada mientras lo jalaba en dirección a la casa del chico, entonces mientras lo jalaba se vio interrumpida en su acción de jalar a sasuke cuando este se detuvo súbitamente, sakura volteo y el miraba como un descerebrado hacia algún lugar de un parque que quedaba por ahí- que pasa?- dijo ella ante el imprevisto

Sasuke levanto su mano y señalo un lugar en especifico con su dedo

Sakura- que hay ahí??- dijo viendo hacia donde señalaba, aunque no veía nada.

Sasuke- estoy seguro de que vi ……….- decía con los ojos entornados como un loco

Sakura- que viste?- dijo ella buscando con la mirada

Sasuke- un…..un……..VI UN PITUFO!- dijo el abrazándose de sakura como si los pitufos fueran demoniacos.

Sakura- …..sasuke-kun……….los pitufos no existen…..- decía ella mirándolo de forma extraña

De repente de entre los arbustos sale neji disfrazado de papa pitufo y tenten huyendo tras neji con la cámara.

Sakura-……………………….

Sasuke- ……………………….. te lo dije-



Sakura- …..si sasuke-kun….. como digas- dijo mientras lo jalaba de nueva cuenta mientras a lo lejos se oían las risillas de tenten y neji.

Neji- se me hace que si se la creyó- dijo riendo como tonto

Tenten- ay dios mío… esto es un buen material- dijo viendo la cámara

De repente neji grita como loco y sale corriendo

Tenten- neji??... que pasa??- dijo totalmente desconcertada

Neji- nos invaden, nos invaden!!- dijo corriendo manos arriba como desquiciado

Tenten- quienes??- dijo ella curiosa

Neji- exacto!- dijo el

Tenten- no entendí- dijo ella sin entender

Neji- los quienes!!, esos de nariz de rata y orejas extrañas!!...

Tenten- neji…… te dije que no vieras tantas veces el grinch- dijo ella con una gota bajándole por la frente

Neji- bueno… pero ya vámonos porque si no vendrá mirmo zibang y nos comera- dijo el mirando para todos lados como si las tierras planearan algo en su contra o algo así.

Tenten- neji…. Ya vámonos a casa- dijo un poco fastidiada de su extraña actitud

Neji- buena idea… no creo que ahí nos vean-

Tenten- claro neji… ahí no nos ven- dijo siguiéndole la corriente

Mientras tanto en la fiesta….

Gaara veía como descerebrado un vaso, luego llega kakuro

Kankuro- ….. gaara……que haces??- dijo extrañado

Gaara- shhhh……. Lo vas a espantar- dijo regañándolo

Kankuro- a quien??... al vaso??- dijo con una ceja levantada

Gaara- ash….. ya lo espantaste- dijo y se fue

Kankuro- ……eh??- se dijo sin haber comprendido nada

Shikamaru y temari estaban demasiado juntos…. Al menos así lo veía gaara, así que su ebria arena fue a separarlos o lo hubiera logrado si no se hubiera equivocado de personas

Ino- ey!... y a ti que mosco te pico mocoso?- dijo enojada ya que en vez de recibir un beso de sai se comio un bonche de arena



Gaara- te prohíbo que me hables así temari- dijo el de brazos cruzados

Ino- estas ciego??- dijo ella viéndolo como si estuviera loco

Gaara- no……. Eso creo…..

Ino- yo soy ino tarado…. Tu hermana esta detrás de ti- dijo ella señalando detrás de el

Gaara se dio la vuelta y en efecto ahí estaba temari con shikamaru

Gaara- con que si- dijo gaara viendo a su hermana con el chico flojo admirador de las nubes

Temari- que?- dijo sin entender

Gaara- ya te vi- dijo el señalándolos

Temari- eh??-

Gaara- no te hagas la inocente… estas fabricando naras- dijo acusándola, a lo que al escuchar esto shikamaru escupió al instante lo que fuera que estuviera tomando en ese momento

Temari- de que demonios estas hablando gaara??- dijo ella haciendo caras como diciendo "ya cállate hermanito baka".

Shikamaru- no es por nada gaara, pero se ve que ignoras por completo el proceso de la reproducción- dijo viendo al pelirrojo el cual no le quitaba los ojerosos ojos de encima ni por un instante.

Temari- gaara….. mejor ve y hablale a tu vaso- dijo ella como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

Gaara- kankuro lo espanto- dijo haciendo pucheros

Shikamaru- sabes que puedes hacer??- dijo el de repente como si se le hubiera ocurrido una buena idea

Gaara- que?- dijo viendo al chico nara

Shikamaru- invita a esa chica a bailar- dijo señalando a Shizune la cual miraba como loca a tsunade que no paraba de tomar

Gaara- ……esta ruca-

Shikamaru- y que tal ella?- dijo señalando a la amiga de konohamaru de la cual no me acuerdo del nombre en estos momentos

Gaara- demasiado chica- dijo el

Shikamaru reconoció entonces a una chica de su aldea

Shikamaru- y que tal ella- dijo señalando a una chica de la arena la cual era aprendiz de gaara

Gaara no sabia que decir- mmmmmmm-



Temari- si lo haces te prometo que te compro una pijama como la de kankuro- dijo ella incitándolo

Shikamaru- que opinas gaara….. gaara??- ya no estaba….. estaba invitando a bailar a la chica la cual acepto casi enseguida

Temari- buena idea… ya no sabia como deshacerme de el- dijo ella mirando a su hermano pisar a la pobre chica

Naruto y hinata estaban sentados pero hinata ya no podía mas

Hinata- naruto-kun…..- dijo ella mirando a naruto

Naruto- mm?, que pasa hinata-chan?- dijo devolviéndole la mirada

Hinata- … creo que será mejor que me vaya ya… es un poco tarde- dijo la chica apenada

Naruto- ah …. Si… esta bien…. Te… te acompaño?- dijo un tanto nerviosillo

Hinata- no te molestes naruto-kun….

Naruto- no es ninguna molestia hinata-chan… al contrario lo hago con mucho gusto- dijo el levantándose y ofreciéndole el brazo a hinata quien gustosa acepto… y quien no??.. ni que estuviera oligofrénica o algo así.

Salieron del salón y caminaron en silencio…. Naruto quería decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras, hinata simplemente unía desesperadamente sus dedos índices una y o través ya que se había puesto un poco nerviosa, naruto lo noto…. Decidió romper el hielo.

Naruto- hi…hinata-chan….- dijo sudando

Hinata- si naruto-kun?- dijo mirándolo

Naruto sintió la mirada de la chica, era una mirada demasiado linda para poder resistirse

Naruto- hi…hinata… yo…. Emm…. Esque tu…. Yo… bueno…. Pues….- no encontraba palabras, estaba muy nervioso, y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de la chica y ni se había dado cuenta de cuando sus piernas dejaron de moverse

Hinata lo miro y se dio cuenta de que el era tan nervioso como ella, y sonrió

Hinata- tranquilo- dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto se tranquilizo un poco y ordeno en su mente lo que quería decir

Naruto- hinata-chan-

Hinata- si??- dijo ella

Naruto- me gustas mucho- dijo sin dejar de mirarla

Hinata se quedo en schok



Naruto- y…. quería saber si…. Si puedo… bueno… si me dejas… darte un beso- dijo con sus ojos puestos en ella

Hinata se desmaya de la impresión

Naruto- hinata??...ay dios…. Ya la mate…….- dijo espantado…pero a los dos segundos revivió

Hinata- go…gomen….yo…….emm…….esque………………si- dijo al fin

Naruto sonrió a mas no poder…. Pero estaba muy nervioso….. se iban acercando poco a poco y cuando estaban a 3 centimetros de la meta final la puerta se abre

Hiashi- ya llegaron!- dijo sorprendiéndolos

Naruto sintió un escalofrio desde el hueso occipital hasta el cóccix

Naruto- sip… no te preocupes tu labial sigue bien puesto hinata-chan….- dijo haciendo como si revisara la cara de la chica- oh…. Señor hyuuga…. Le he traido a su hija sana y salva de la fiesta

Hiashi- si…. Lo he notado- dijo el hombre mirando a su hermosa hija

Naruto- bu..bueno….yo….como que me voy…. Amm…. Nos vemos hinata chan- dijo el para después salir huyendo de ahí

Hiashi- acaso interrumpí algo?- dijo mirando a la oji-blanco

Hinata se puso roja- ie….oto-san…..- dijo si mas y se metió a su casa.

Mientras sasuke y sakura ya habían llegado al fin ala casa….

Sakura abrió la puerta y entro después de sasuke el cual no reconocía su propia casa

Sakura- sasuke….ya lárgate a dormir- dijo después de escuchar un relato extraño de alienígenas y algo acerca de lee

Sasuke- tu no me mandas- dijo el según con mucha autoridad

Sakura- te aseguro que en estos momentos no te quieres meter conmigo- dijo con un puño levantado

Sasuke- uuuu….. sakura levanto un puño…que miedo- dijo el haciéndole burla

Sakura- sasuke-kun….. si no te vas ya a dormir te juro que te meto el puño por donde no te imaginas- dijo furiosa….ya estaba harta….

Sasuke- ……..eso quisieras- dijo pedantemente ebrio

Sakura- mierda…. Hasta estando ebrio es un maldito narcisista de caca- se dijo

Sasuke- y que pasaría si los rumores se hicieran verdad?- dijo el pensativo

Sakura- bueno… pienso que seria muy divertido viéndote salir con sai- dijo riéndose



Sasuke- ………………………………. No hablo de eso……….GORDA!- dijo el con el afán de hacerla enojar, cosa que logro

Sakura- QUE??- dijo muerta de rabia- cuando piensas callarte con eso??- dijo acercándose para darle un zape

Sasuke- sabias que eres una ridícula- dijo con su tono ebriesillo

Sakura- que??-

Sasuke- si….. tu eres la única que cree que esta gorda…… estas mas flaca que ino……- dijo pensativo mirando el techo- además quien demonios creería que estas embarazada?

Sakura- entonces…… no piensas que estoy gorda??- dijo mirándolo casi con ternura… dije casi.

Sauske- no……de hecho… creo que eres una chica bastante hot- dijo el sin medirse en lo que decía… de todos modos ni se iba a acordar

Sakura- en serio??- dijo riendo malévolamente, esta era su oportunidad

Sasuke- si……no se porque pero… últimamente nadamas te veo a ti….. a lo mejor porque vivimos en la misma casa- dijo pensativo- pero nose…. Como que hasta sueño contigo, además esta noche en cuanto te vi…. No te he podido dejar de mirar

Sakura se ruborizo ante las inesperadas cosas que el chico le decía

Sakura- en verdad?- dijo sin poder creérsela, hasta llego a pensar que estaba en te cache o algo así porque volteo a ver si habían cámaras instaladas en algún lugar

Sasuke- hay algo que te he querido proponer desde hace un tiempo- dijo el mirándola

Sakura- que es??- dijo curiosa

Sasuke- y si hacemos realidad uno de esos rumores??- dijo según el aunque por su acento ebrio parecía que se le atoraba la lengua cuando hablaba

Sakura- ….que??... quieres hacerte gay??- dijo asqueada- porque si es eso… yo no te puedo ayudar… dile a orochimaru o no se a quien…

Kabuto- …..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura- ey!... tu que haces aquí??- dijo para después darle una patada en el trasero y salir volando por la ventana

Sasuke- no…. Yo no soy gay…. Y no pienso volverme uno- dijo ofendido según el

Sakura- …. Entonces…. Sueños mojados??...depravación??...acaso quieres que me vuelva una pervertida??- dijo cada vez mas extrañada

Sasuke- no, no, no…….te quería pedir ayuda en algo- dijo el mirándola



Sakura- …. Mm….. no enterrare a tu enemigos……tengo mis limites- dijo ella dudosa

Sasuke- tampoco es eso-

Sakura- de ninguna manera golpeare a naruto…..bueno… ya lo he hecho- dijo pensativa

Sasuke- ….eso tampoco- dijo escuchándola de nuevo

Sakura- pues entonces no se que quieres- dijo pensando que podría ser hasta que sasuke abrió la boca y la dejo muda

Sasuke- ayúdame a restaurar mi clan- dijo sin más

Sakura al escuchar esto…. Como ya dije antes, se quedo muda, con los ojos como platos, no podía reaccionar, o mas bien, no sabía como demonios reaccionar…. Como se reacciona a eso?? De todos modos

Después de un rato en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sakura reacciono al fin

Sakura- que?- dijo quedo por la impresión, ya que no le salía la voz

Sasuke- que me ayudes a……- pero fue interrumpido

Sakura- lo… lo escuche- dijo ella para que no diera un repentino paro cardiaco……

Sasuke- y que dices?- dijo el como si se tratara de algo demasiado normal…. Como si lo hablara en una charla de todos los días mientras se toma un café.

Sakura- sasuke yo…….estas ebrio!- dijo recordando el pequeño detalle de pronto

Sasuke- sasuke no esta ebrio-

Sakura- tu eres sasuke-

Sauske- ah…. Por eso…. No ebrio- dijo como indio

Sakura- sasuke….. estoy segura de que tu no querías preguntarme eso….. estas borrachito y los borrachitos siempre dicen incoherencias- dijo ella tratando de olvidar lo que le había dicho el chico

Sasuke- pero lo digo en serio- dijo el haciendo pucherillos- quiero que tengas un hijo mío de verdad………. Me gustas………..

Sakura se quedo estática….. escucho bien??... acaso dijo me gustas??, a ella??

Sakura- sa……sasuke-kun……..- no pudo decir mas

Sasuke- que dices sakura?- dijo acercándose a ella, aunque si no hubiera estado ebrio hubiera sido mejor, pero así…. Uf…. Era imposible…..incluso se podía resistir

Sakura- lo siento sasuke- le golpeo la nuca y lo dejo inconsciente- de todos modos no se va a acordar- dijo cargándolo y dejándolo en su habitación- ……. Habrá sido cierto?- se pregunto 

mientras veía como dormía sasuke en su cama- no….. no…. Sakura…no… el esta ebrio… solo estando así diría cosas como esa- se dijo riendo como si fuera algo de locos

Inner sakura- y si lo decía en serio??- dijo la inner haciéndola pensar

Sakura- no seas tonta, lo ebrios no hablan en serio- dijo como si fuera una tontería

Inner sakura- …. Mm…. Yo pensaba que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad-

Sakura- mugre mentirota…..

Inner sakura- piénsalo sakura, han pasado muchas cosas entre todos nosotros

Sakura- todos nosotros?

Inner sakura- ay bueno…. Entre tu y el pues…. Egoísta esta… como sea…. Tal vez sea verdad lo que dice

Sakura recordó varias veces en que… si habían pasado cosas desde que ella se mudo con el

Sakura- tal vez……….

Inner sakura- creo que esta era la única forma en que lo podía decir por que el baka es tan piedra que nunca dice nada

Sakura- puede ser- dijo sakura recordando un articulo sobre la medicina moderna donde vio que el alcohol podía ayudar a la persona a desenvolverse y soltarse de vez en cuando, aunque… mataba neuronas… pero bueno… a lo mejor era por eso.

Cansado de tanto hablar con la elocuente de su inner, pensó que era mejor si se iba a dormir, y así lo hizo….

Al día siguiente Sauske se despertó, había tenido un sueño, donde le decía todo a sakura, todo lo que siempre le había querido decir.

Sasuke- … que sueño mas extraño- se dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza por que le dolía… oh si…. La cruda realidad

Sasuke noto que traía su ropa del baile… si… se seguía viendo mortalmente sexy… que porque mortalmente?, bueno si una chica lo viera cruzando la calle seguro la atropellan, como sea, se metió a bañar y se cambio, por razones fisiológicas le dio muchísima sed, así que fue a la cocina a tomar algo, ya era tarde, pero seguro no era problema porque seguramente la godaime o estaba todavía dormida o todavía seguía tomando así que… en esas condiciones era improbable que tuvieran misiones o algo así, entonces…. Tenían el día libre

Mientras tomaba agua se puso a pensar en ese sueño, había sido muy vivido

Sasuke- mmm… me pregunto que habría contestado sakura- se dijo pensando en voz alta justo cuando sakura entraba a la cocina



Sakura- que habría contestado a que?- dijo haciendo que Sauske se sobresaltara y tirara el vaso se agua

Sasuke- sa… sakura….. hola- dijo sin saber que decir

Sakura- te encuentras bien?- dijo extrañada aparentando no saber de lo que hablaba el chico

Sasuke- amm… si… claro… digo soy uchiha sasuke…. Siempre estoy bien-

Sakura- …. Como digas- dijo tomando un plato para poner cereal en este ignorando casi por completo al uchiha

Sasuke no la dejaba de mirar, tenia ganas de decirle lo que le dijo en sus sueños… pero hasta el sabia que era demasiado piedra para decírselo…digo… si le dijera a sakura que quería tener hijos con ella seguro que se rie en su cara o algo así.

Sakura se sirvió leche y se fue a la sala a ver televisión

Sauske- hoy no vas al hospital?- dijo mirándola tan tranquila

Sakura- me vez vestida para eso??- dijo sarcástica

Sasuke la miro……en definitiva no estaba vestida ni para salir a la tiendo de la esquina…. Digo… llevaba un short mino en el cual ni había reparado y una blusita pequeña de tirantes

Sasuke- creo que no-

Sakura siguió comiendo mientras cambiaba el canal ya que no le interesaba para nada saber acerca de los retretes de moda.

A sasuke se le ocurrió una buena idea para variar

Sasuke- y que tal si salimos?- dijo de repente

Sakura casi se atraganta con el cereal

Sakura- q-que?-

Sasuke- si… digo….. se supone que somos pareja no?... no crees que se vería raro si nadie nos ve salir y actuar como tal?- dijo el como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo

Sakura- estas bien??... seguro??', porque se me hace que el alcohol te mato todas las neuronas-

Sauske- estoy bien……- repitió el

Sakura- bueno…. Pues…. Supongo… que…. Esta bien- dijo ella un tanto atarantada por la propuesta tan inusual en el chico, acaso neji le dio droga?? O que??

Sasuke- bueno… adonde quieres ir?- dijo el ya que jamás en su vida había salido con alguna chica… y esta… aunque difícil de creer, era su primera cita.



Sakura- mmm… que te parece el cine?- dijo ella recordando que había salido una película que quería ver

Sasuke- bien…..ammm…. voy a salir un rato….. no tardo- dijo el muy normal

Sakura- mm… bueno- dijo ella totalmente confundida

Sasuke salió de la casa dejando a sakura con una sola pregunta

Sakura- tengo que preguntarle a neji…. De donde saco esa droga?- dijo ella pensando que hacia milagros.

Mientras sasuke corria desesperadamente a la casa de naruto…. Que para que??... bueno…. Lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo…..

Aquí acabo!, GOMEN….. ya se que me tardo los años……lo siento… casi no tengo tiempo para escribir…… pero tengo toda la intención de acabar cada una de mis historias locas y fumadas… bueno.. como sea… espero les haya gustado este cap…aunque… estuvo un poco corto… pero bueno…..no dejen de leer, por que a este fic le quedan pocos capítulos de vida.. así que.. estén al pendiente…..


	20. La primera cita de sasuke

Gorda?

Capitulo 20: la primera cita de sasuke.

Hola!, lo siento!!, Dafne y fan, perdónenme… ya se que me tardo mucho, también una disculpa para todos los demás lectores que quieren la conti.. (no creo que sean muchos de todos modos), perdooon…. Ya casi acabo exámenes.. esque en medicina cada semana hay exámenes, créanme…. Pero bueno, aquí esta el capitulo numero 20, espero que les guste, y va a estar muy largo y espero me salga chistosin, bueno, nadamas no dejen de leer, gomen de nuevo.

Recordamos que sasuke salió como disparado de su casa directo a la casa de naruto, la pregunta aquí es ¿a que demonios va sasuke a casa de naruto??, lo se, una pregunta demasiado intrigante diría yo, pero bueno, continuando con la redacción; sasuke iba a toda prisa, no le importo pisar caca de perro en el camino, solo hizo cara de fuchi y procuro no oler esa asquerosidad, cuando al fin llego a la casa del chico rubio y medio tarado, toco la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello, naruto al escuchar el ajetreo se desperto, ya que el pobre estaba dormido y sasuke va y lo despierta, naruto se levanta y con pesar se dirije a la puerta en busca de cometer homicidio de aquel alma desafortunada que oso despertarlo.

Naruto- pero que coñ……- mas se detuvo al ver a sasuke- y tu que??, tienes diarrea o que??, porque no veo otra razón para verte tan apurado afuera de mi casa- dijo el intentando razonar, auqnue, están de acuerdo que después de despertarse no se puede hacer eso.

Sasuke- no seas tarado- dijo molesto- hace mucho que no me da diarrea- aclaro este muy ofendidillo según el.

Naruto- entonces que?... ya te hiciste??, quieres unos chones?? Porque si es así… no tengo limpios- dijo el mientras sasuke ponía cara de vomito (aunque… como tienen la cara los vómitos?)

Sasuke- ni muerto me pondría unos chones tuyos- dijo el antes de que naruto dijera alguna otra mensada- vengo por otra razón- dijo para después ver la cara de curiosidad del rubio

Naruto- que??, sakura ya pario??- dijo con cara de felicidad

Sasuke-……………………

Naruto- ……no??-

Sasuke- …………………………………………….. no….. no ha parido- dijo el pensando que talvez no era tan buena idea pedirle consejos al tarado que tenia enfrente

Naruto- entonces??...ah ya se!...no me digas….. te compraste un perro y no sabes como llamarle- dijo el dando alternativas u opciones

Sasuke- ……. Si tuviera un perro le pondría naruto….. no vendría a preguntarte baboso-



Naruto- le pondrías como yo?...gracias!- dijo sonriente

Sasuke- este si que esta en el hoyo- se dijo mientras lo miraba con algo de lastima.

Naruto- bueno, entonces cual es la razón por la que estas aquí hoy?- dijo el chico

Sasuke- bueno…. Ayer…. Ayer fuiste con hinata verdad?- dijo sin saber bien como formular la pregunta que quería hacer

Naruto- siii-

Sasuke- y….amm…..la llevaste a su casa cierto??-

Naruto- …..siiii-

Sasuke- y…. estuviste con ella en el baile verdad??- dijo el tratando de llegar al punto

Naruto- …pues….si…..eso creo…. A menos que shino se haya transformado en hinata- dijo alarmado ante tal posibilidad

Sasuke- porque shino se convertiría en hinata?- dijo sin saber de que demonios hablaba el rubio

Naruto- …. No lo se…. Uno nunca sabe buajajajaja- se rio como loco maniático

Sasuke- seeee…..bueno…. mientras estabas con ella en el baile…tu… ejem…. Que hacias??- dijo un tanto apenado

Naruto- pues hablamos un poco- dijo mirando hacia arriba haciendo memoria- la abrace, bailamos…tu sabes, lo normal… porque me haces estas preguntas?- dijo el como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Sasuke- ah pues porque…pues yo…es que…ammm……mira!- dijo señalando hacia un lugar, naruto volteo

Naruto- oooo…… he-man!!-

Sasuke- he-man??- se dijo sin creer que de verdad hubiera algo donde el había apuntado

he-man- hola!... soy he-man….. y mi ropa tiene pelos- dijo con una enorme sonrisa

sasuke- ………………….

Naruto-…amm…………….(achu)

Se oye un grillo

He-man- ya me voy…… tunder tunder tunder cat ooooooooooo-

Naruto- eso no lo dices tu….- dijo con cara de "a este que le pico?"

He- man- oh es cierto……adiós- dijo elevando su ki y elevándose para después teletransportarse al planeta mamecuzei



Sasuke- ……. Mm……. No debo juntarme con neji…..- se dijo mientras se iba y trataba de asimilar lo que había visto

Mientras tanto en casa de sasuke

Sakura- te digo que si- decía la chica por el teléfono

Ino- no te creo frentona….sasuke te invito a salir??- decía incrédula

Sakura- te estoy diciendo que si… con un demonio-

Ino- no que con el?- dijo confusa

Sakura- no seas mensa…. Con el… pero… no lo se, dijo que era para guardar las apariencias- dijo ella algo decepcionada

Ino- mm… eso no es propio de sasuke, si el no quisiera salir contigo no te diría nada, pero, te invito a salir….eso debe significar algo- decía emocionada la rubia de ojos azules

Sakura- espero que no signifique algo como miren a mi novia gorda- dijo ella ardida al recordar como la llamo la noche anterior

Ino- ash……estaba ebrio….además, ahora no lo esta, y bueno, el cine esta oscurito- dijo de forma pervertida

Sakura- ash, eres una puerca, nadamas piensas en eso… a propósito, como te fue con sai?- dijo curiosa

Ino- pues digamos que no durmió ninguno de los dos- dijo picarona

Sakura- mm…. Y eso significa que??- dijo intrigada

Ino- ay como eres curiosa, te lo digo después de tu cita, me tienes que contar cada asqueroso detalle oíste?- dijo ella depravada

Sakura- ay por dios, nada de eso puerca, después te llamo- dijo

Ino- bueno, mas te vale, adiós-

Sakura- adiós- dijo colgando el teléfono, mas el teléfono volvió a sonar y sakura tomo nuevamente el aparato- diga?

Tenten- sakura!- decía emocionada o algo así, no podía identificar bien la emoción de su voz

Sakura- que pasa tenten??- dijo para escuchar la respuesta de la chica de las coletas

Tenten- prende tu computadora…. Préndela!!- decía desesperada mientras de fondo escuchaba una voz muy conocida

Sakura- esta neji ahí?- dijo curiosa



Tenten- si… pero vamos… metete a youtube y en buscar ponle "los tipos hot de konoha ebrios"- decía muerta de risa mientras neji seguía con su discurso seguramente reclamándole a tenten de su fechoría malvada, pero tenten estaba muy ocupada riéndose

Sakura entro a youtube y puso lo que tenten había dicho y primero sale tenten diciendo algunas cosas…

En el video

Tenten- hola amigos de konoha, me llamo tenten, quieren conocer a nuestros chicos de konoha?- después se vio como la cámara era movida bruscamente y luego alguien dijo "estas bien tenten?" y tenten respondió- si oka-san… solo me caí- después como que se corta la cinta y ahora vemos a neji tomando una taza de sake y tenten diciendo- si si, es agua fresca-

Neji- segura?, huele raro- dijo desconfiado

Tenten- que no confías en mi?-

Neji- mmmm- acto seguido tomo un trago de la taza y después empezó a buscar pitufos.

Después vemos a gaara persiguiendo moscas, pero las moscas eran astutas y se escapaban al baño de chicas.

Ahora vemos a kankuro coqueteándole a una escoba pensando que era una chica

Kankuro- y tu como te llamas?- dijo con voz borrachilla

Después vemos a sakura afuera del baño de chicas y tsunade que le papel del baño

Tsunade- me traes el cambio- dijo más ebria de lo normal.

Ahora vemos a shikamaru jugando ajedrez con hielos.

Sale una escena con ino y sai, donde ino le da una bofetada a sai y este de la nada saca un libro y se pone a leer y luego tenten hace un zoom con la cámara y se fijo que en le libro decía "técnicas para conquistar a una mujer"

Y la ultima escena, sakura con sasuke.

Sasuke- te vez muy llena bajo esta bella luna-

Sakura- que?- dijo con un tic

Tenten se tropieza

Sakura- oíste eso?- dijo mirando hacia donde estaba tenten, mas no la veía

Sasuke- es un… un… un…. UN PITUFO!!-

Sakura- sasuke-kun, los pitufos no existen-

Tenten- ve neji- dijo empujando a su prometido



Neji- buaaaaa- dijo el chico ebrio con drogas todo vertido de azul y con gorra blanca

Mientras de fondo se oían los pasos de huida de tenten y neji y sus risas—

Y luego se corta el video y aparece una vez mas tenten

Tenten- que tal?, apoco no son monos?- dijo sonriendo ante la cámara

Suena el teléfono en casa de sakura..

Sakura contesta

Sakura- si?

-seven days-

Sakura –eh?- dijo recordando la película del aro

Tenten- ajajajaja… lo siento, lo siento, es que viste el video- dijo con voz fantasmal- que te pareció?- dijo ya con su voz habitual

Sakura- esta genial- dijo sakura riéndose

Tenten- lo se…. Neji me esta dando un sermón de porque lo hice pero… no importa… verdad neji??

Neji- como que …. (blablablabla)

Tenten- si como sea, y que harás hoy sakura, pensaba hacer una pijamada en mi casa, que dices?-

Sakura- amm…veras.. hoy…. Yo….. Sauske….. cine- decía palabras al azar

Tenten- COMO??, TIENES UNA CITA CON SAUSKE Y VAN A IR AL CINE??...uuu….ahi esta oscurito, jua jua jua- dijo pervertida

Sakura- porque también dices eso?... como sea, si, tengo una cita con Sauske-

Tenten- vaya vaya… y el te invito?- dijo incrédula

Sakura- emm… si-

Tenten- AHHHH…… que emoción!...-

Sakura- seee… como sea, tengo que colgar, hare de comer-

Tenten- no te tomes tan en serio eso de vivir con Sauske sakura, no vez que lo puedes matar?- dijo recordando cuando comió una inocente sopa de elote…. Resulta que no era de elote, era de algo que nadie quería saber, y claro, hecho por sakura

Sakura- ay que exagerada, además, he mejorado- admitió ella



Tenten- mm, no me arriesgaría a comprobarlo, pero.. como digas, compadezco a sasuke, bueno, te dejo para que hagas tu veneno digo, tu estofado, jeje-

Sakura- que graciosa tenten – dijo ella sarcástica- bien, adiós

Tenten- sayonara-

Cuelga el teléfono

Sakura se levanta

Sakura- muy bien, manos a la obra- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cocina

Sasuke se dirigía a su casa y al entrar olio algo….. y no olia mal

Sasuke- quien anda ahí?- dijo ya que era imposible que sakura preparara algo que oliera bien

Sakura- soy yo- dijo desde la cocina

Sasuke- tu…..estas….cocinando?- dijo incrédulo

Sakura- porque te sorprende?, te dije que quería aprender- dijo ella mirando al estupefacto sasuke hipnotizado por el olor

Sasuke- huele bien- admitió el

Sakura- y espera a que lo pruebes- dijo ella

Sasuke- osea…..comermelo?.. no se si sea buena idea, recuerda la ultima vez- dijo el recordando la vez que sakura se quedo incosciente

Sakura- ash, ya cállate, yo ya lo probe y sigo viva, auqnue, me dieron gases, pero sigo viva- se defendió ella

Sasuke- como digas- dijo no muy convencido que digamos

Sakura- bueno, vete a lavar las manos, en seguida serviré la comida- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Sasuke- dios me libre- dijo en voz baja

Sakura- dijiste algo?-

Sasuke- no no, nada- dijo el de camino al baño

Sasuke regreso y la comida ya estaba servida, sakura se sentó a un lado de la silla del chico

Sasuke se sentó, trago saliva, respiro hondo y tomo la cuchara.

Sakura- ay… no seas dramático y come- dijo mirando su exagerada actuación

Sasuke- de acuerdo- dijo tomando un poco de sopa con la cuvhara y llevándosela a la boca, pasaron unos segundos y no hacia nada



Sakura- …..sasuke-kun?- decía pasando su mano por su cara

Sasuke- esto……esto….es…..

Sakura- no te gusto?-

Sasuke- te quedo delicioso- dijo el mirando a la chica a quien s ele ilumino la cara al escuchar esto.

Sakura- en verdad?-

Sasuke- si…… has mejorado bastante- dijo el acabándose su palto rápidamente

Sakura se paro y recogió los platos-me alegra que te haya gustado- y se fue a la cocina a lavarlos, en ese instante sasuke se fue directo al baño…. Si, a vomitar….

Sasuke- diablos…. No creo poder soportar otra comida como esa….al menos no me dejo inconsciente-

Sakura- bueno, me voy a bañar, después iremos al cine, verdad?- dijo un poco nerviosa

Sasuke- ah… si- dijo igual de nervioso

Sakura- bien…. Pues estaré en mi cuarto-dijo ella caminando por el pasillo siendo observada por sasuke de arriba abajo

Sasuke- nada mal- se dijo a si mismo

Sakura se metió a bañar, estaba nerviosa, seria una cita con sasuke, el la invito, el tomo la iniciativa.

Sasuke también se metió a bañar, una ducha muuuyy fría, ya saben, tanta emoción de ver a sakura (aja, como no).

Sakura salió y se puso una toalla en su torso y empezó a sacar montones de ropa por todos lados, no sabia que ponerse.

Sasuke no se decidida entre sus dos ropas de salir, see, cuanta variedad no?

Después de cómo hora y media sakura al fin encontró algo de su agrado, era un hermoso vertido blanco corto, (no tan corto), de tirantes, y unas sandalias del mismo color, se maquillo y se dejo el cabello suelto, se puso algo de brillo en los labios y ya estaba lista.

Y sasuke, bueno, sasuke llevaba esperándola media hora, y no había nada en la tele, a menos que le interesaran los comerciales de diez mil horas del súper limpia muebles 3000.

De repente sasuke oye que una puerta se abre, y bueno, lógicamente voltea, ya que era la puerta de sakura y cuando la ve salir simplemente no pudo apartar su vista de ella, se veía realmente preciosa.

Sakura- sasuke-kun?- dijo ella al ver a sasuke ya que estaba como ido- sasuke??- repitió una vez mas- mmmm……. Oh mira…. Una ardilla!!



Sasuke- ahhh!! Donde donde??- dijo aterrado parado sobre el sillón

Sakura-……………………………………… sasuke-kun……. Le temes a las ardillas?- dijo con miles de tics

Sasuke- no……… no es cierto- dijo el bajándose del sillón- esque pensé que dijiste….emmm…. niñilla

Sakura- como digas- dijo un poco extrañada

Sasuke- y que película vamos a ver?-

Sakura- una que acaba de salir, es de miedo-

Sasuke- por favor…. Esas películas no dan miedo- dijo arrogante

Sakura- … se llama el ataque de las ardillas asesinas-

Sasuke-……………..

Sakura- estas bien?- dijo al ver palidecer la cara de Sauske

Sasuke- s…seee….. bien……ejejeje, no quieres ir mejor al parque??

Sakura- ay si… así vemos ardillas de verdad!!- dijo emocionada

Sasuke- sabes el cine suena mejor- dijo arrastrando a sakura fuera de la casa

Al llegar al cine sasuke pide dos boletos

-aquí tiene- le dijo la chica de la taquilla, la cual le hizo ojitos a sasuke

Sasuke- mm… tiene algo en el ojo?- se dijo al ver como parpadeaban los ojos de la chica

Sakura- vamos….se nos hará tarde sasuke-kun-

Sasuke- tu…. Adelántate…yo comprare palomitas- dijo el tratando de evitar la película malévola con ardillas asesinas del mal con ojos rojos desquiciados que iban a ir por el en la noche y salir por su armario con su amigo el coco.

Sakura- bien, te estaré apartando un lugar- dijo ella yéndose a la sala

Sasuke- diablos…porque esa película?- se dijo formado en la fila de la dulcería

-lo se… mi novia también quiere la misma??... porque será que las mujeres piensan que las ardillas son amables??- dijo el chico desconocido- que problematicas

Al escuchar la ultima frase sasuke volteo y vio a shikamaru

Sasuke-. TU!- dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice

Shikamaru- que?- dijo como si nada

Sasuke- tampoco te gustan las ardillas?-



Shikamaru- son desquiciadas y medio locas….. pero prefiero no tener problemas con las ratas peludas- dijo el chico- y…. vienes con sakura?- agrego

Sasuke- con quien mas?- dijo el como si ese tema no fuera debatible

Shikamaru- … vine con temari…. Esta loca…. Y lo peor es que me gusta eso-

Sasuke- …… mmmm…..- la fila avanza- deme unas palomitas grandes y dos refrescos de dieta-

-en seguida- dijo el chico que atendía

Unos minutos después sasuke llega a la sala con las palomitas y los refrescos, y ve a sakura a lo lejos haciéndole señas para indicarle donde estaba, sasuke al fin llega donde sakura y se sienta al lado de ella.

Sakura- a que no sabes quien mas vino al cine- dijo ella sonriendo

Sasuke- déjame adivinar…. Temari-

Sakura- como supiste?-

Sasuke- soy un genio que esperabas?

Temari se acerca a sakura y le dice al oído- ya te lo tiraste?

Sakura- temari!... no me digas esas cosas aquí- dijo un poco apenada, sasuke lo noto

Sasuke- que pasa?- dijo el ante la expresión de sakura

Sakura- e….amm…na-nada- ajajajajaja- rio nerviosa

Shikamaru llega.

Sakura- hola shika!- dijo ella con una sonrisa

Temari- te tardaste- dijo ella mirándolo con reproche

Shikamaru- mmmm toma- dijo dándole un helado unas palomitas, dos refrescos, unos chocolates, unos pistaches, unos chicles y unas gomitas y el solo se quedo con una botella de agua

Sasuke- "al menos sakura no come tanto"- se dijo al ver al pobre de shikamaru al lado de la chica glotona de la arena.

La película dio inicio muy normal pero después la música cambio a una infernal de ardillas demoniacas y cuando salió una ardilla sasuke grito y se agarro de sakura la cual se empezó a reir como vil loca.

Temari- que le pasa a tu novio?... se junto con neji o que?- dijo molesta- que se calle… la ardilla mayor tiene un plan- dijo entrada en la película



La película termino al fin, para el alivio de sasuke, shikamaru y temari se pararon y se despidieron.

Sakura- bien, vámonos- dijo ella viendo que ya casi no quedaba nadie

Sasuke- espera un momento- dijo tomando aire para que se le pasara el susto

Sakura- estas bien?- dijo soltando una risilla

Sasuke- ……. Tengo una confesión….. si me dan miedo las desgraciadas ardillas de acuerdo?- admitió muy a su pesar

Sakura- en serio??, si no me hubieras dicho no me hubiera dado cuenta Sauske-kun- dijo riéndose- bueno, vámonos, solo quedamos nosotros- dijo parándose pero sasuke la jalo del brazo y la volvió a sentar- que pasa?

Sasuke- sakura……puedo darte un beso?- dijo el sin pensarlo

Sakura se quedo en shock viéndolo fijamente y al sentir su mirada sobre la de ella no pudo sostenerla y volteo hacia otro lado

Sakura- pero…pero….tengo sabor a palomitas- dijo como excusa

Sasuke- no importa- dijo sin dejar de mirarla

Sakura lo medito un poco, si o no?, no o si?, Sauske la miraba suplicante, así que sakura finalmente volteo y le contesto

Sakura- bueno….- dijo nerviosa y totalmente roja, y ahí fue cuando agradecía que estuviera oscurito como decían tenten e ino, si no se moriría de la pena.

Y se acercaron lentamente, sakura fue cerrando los ojos a medida que se acercaban, el también, y después de unos segundos, finalmente juntaron sus labios en un dulce beso, muy inocente, sakura al despegarse del beso volteo a otro lado apenada mientras sasuke no paraba de mirarla.

Así, salieron de la sala y al instante sasuke agarro a sakura de la mano, ella se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, prefirió no decir nada, se sentía muy bien la mano de sasuke con la suya.

Llegaron a su casa, ya era de noche, sasuke abrió la puerta y dejo a sakura pasar primero.

Sakura- bueno…. Quieres cenar?- dijo ella pensando hacer d ecenar

Sasuke adivino sus pensamientos porque dijo- que tal si te hago de cenar?- propuso el

Sakura- de acuerdo…. Me parece bien-

Sasuke- pero….con una condición- dijo el mirándola

Sakura- que??... no tengo dinero- dijo ella



Sasuke- quiero algo mejor………- Sauske se acerco a ella y le dio un beso mas largo mordiéndole el labio inferior- con eso tengo- dijo el dirigiéndose a la cocina

Sakura- "……….pero que bien besa"

Inner sakura- ni que lo digas shannaro….porque no nos lo tiramos?

Sakura- "ash…no seas cerda….de veras, luego luego con tus leperadas"

Inner sakura- que puedo decir, soy tu yo interior- dijo la inner

Sakura-…….."………temo que es verdad"- dijo sin dejar de mirar a sasuke

Sasuke- sakura- llamo el

Sakura- eh?-

Sasuke- te molesta si em ayudas un poco?-

Sakura- … esta bien- dijo ella yendo hacia la cocina para auxiliar al chico hot de konoha- que pasa?- dijo al llegar

Sasuke- quiero que me digas si te gusta la salsa- dijo el enseñándole la olla

Sakura- mm… haber… déjame agarro una cucha..- mas no termino de decir nada ya que sasuke ya había besado y da la casualidad de que traía algo de salsa en la boca, después del beso sakura respirando agitadamente solo dijo…

Sakura- esta deliciosa….. vas a hacer postre?-

Sasuke- tengo pensado el postre perfecto- dijo mirándola descarado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aquí acabo el capitulo….. espero les haya gustado, y no me maten, tratare de subir el que sigue lo mas pronto que em deje la escuela.


	21. Round one

¿Gorda?

Capitulo 21: Round one.

Después de muchísimo tiempo de no escribir nada, he aquí el capitulo 21, ¡enjoy!

Recordaran que Sasuke y Sakura estaban "cocinando" muy animadamente después de una cita demasiado extraña con ardillas asesinas y temaris glotonas.

-mmm me pregunto que hará de postre nuestro sasukito-kun- dijo la pervertida de la inner.

-ya deja de imaginarte cosas, seguro que piensas mal puercota- se dijo mentalmente discutiendo con su inner.

- pues ¿Qué?, por dentro eres una cerda- le dijo burlándose la inner.

- no puedo creer que Ino llegara hasta mi subconsciente- se dijo murmurando.

- ¿dijiste algo?- dijo Sasuke mirando raro a Sakura pues le hablaba al aire.

- no nada es solo que…- mas no pudo terminar al ver la apariencia de sasuke- sa-sasuke-kun…- decía ella tratando de no soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el chico sin entender los enormes esfuerzos de la chica por no reírse, y además, ¿de que?

-amm….¿de.. de donde sacaste eso?- dijo ella señalando el mandil rosita con florecitas blancas y cascabeles en la parte de abajo y una cosa tipo trapo que se puso en la cabeza que era de color amarillo imitación abeja con sus franjas negras y un letrerito que decía bee happy.

- ah esto… me lo encontré por ahí- dijo el chico un tanto ruborizado.

Sakura no lo soporto mas y se echo a reír, Sasuke simplemente la miraba, ya hasta en el suelo estaba tirada agarrándose la panza porque le dolía de la risa, hasta estaba llorando de la risa.

-amm, Sakura, ¿y porque te causa tanta risa?- decía el sin entender aun.

-ajajaja, esque, ajaja, mira que, ver al chico mas hot de konoha en estos harapos como ama de casa, ajajajajaja, ay dios tengo que orinar- dijo parándose del piso y corriendo al baño.

- y ¿tu que me vez?- dijo sasuke a la chica de colitas la cual apareció ahí como por arte de magia.

- tu actua natural sasuke haz como si las cámaras no estuvieran aquí- dijo tenten filmando al chico.

- tengo una idea mejor- dijo el chico malhumorado.



- ¿algo mejor que esto?... no creo que lo haya- decía pensativa la chica.

-oh si, mejor te vas y hago como que nunca estuviste aquí- dijo amenazante prendiendo su sharingan intimidando un poco a tenten.

- ejeje, por eso decía que mejor me voy a grabar a Gaara por ahí escuche que tiene un tatuaje de maripositas en el trasero- dijo jalando a neji el cual traía una cámara y la seguía sin chistar.

-pobre tipo- dijo sasuke pensando en el pobre de neji- al menos sakura no es así- se consoló el.

Sakura al fin salió del baño todavía secándose unas lagrimas provocadas por la risa que sasuke le había causado momentos antes.

-cielos, me pusiste de muy buen humor- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Sasuke se que quedo mirando como hipnotizado, nunca había visto una sonrisa así en ella, se veía radiante.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella ya que ahora era sasuke quien estaba como ido- ¿tengo algo en la cara?- dijo sacando un espejo misterioso y mirándose en el- mm… no no tengo nada- volvió a mirar al chico y este reacciono y rápidamente se volvió a cocinar de nuevo, pero Sakura noto algo de rubor en su rostro.

- ¿eso es rubor?- dijo atónita la inner.

- "creo que si, no estoy muy segura, pero probablemente si"- dijo la chica sintiéndose un poco rara.

- eso es raro, ¿de verdad es sasuke?, porque juraría que no shannaro-

- " será que…. No… no no no, claro que no, imposible"- se dijo pensando que era una tontería pensar una cursilería de sasuke y mas si provenía de el.

- nada es imposible- dijo la inner haciéndola pensar.

Sakura pensó un instante hasta que Sasuke la saco de sus pensamientos.

-amm, Sakura, podrías, tal vez, si tu locura lo permitiera, ayudarme un poco- sugirió el señalando todas las ollas que estaban en la estufa.

-oh, vaya, si que es mucha comida, ¿esperas a alguien?- pregunto ella mirándolo curiosamente, ya que, vamos, no es normal que alguien use tantísimas ollas para solo dos personas, bueno, aunque cabe decir que Sasuke no es alguien normal.

Sasuke la miro un tanto pasmado, en realidad utilizo un tono un tanto extraño, ¿será posible que Sakura sintiera celos?, o era solo su imaginación, decidió probar su teoría.

-sabes, ahora que lo mencionas, si- dijo riendo mentalmente al ver la expresión de Sakura, ¿Qué era eso?, ¿Cuál expresión era esa?, iba a descubrirlo en ese instante.

- ¿ah si?- dijo ella queriendo parecer de hielo, algo que por supuesto no logro.



- si, espero no te moleste, tu la conoces- dijo intencionadamente el chico mirando de reojo a la chica a la cual le costaba mantener su cara de indiferencia y parecía como si tuviera indigestión o algo así.

-¿LA?, UNA CHICA…. ¿Cómo QUE UNA CHICA?- dijo fúlica la inner.

-"ay dios mío santo de mi corazón santísimo"- pensaba la chica desesperada.

- ¡ya cállate!, no muestres debilidad, algo me dice que es solo una trampa- dijo la inner tomando su barbilla y mirando a sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ah, pues, me parece muy buena idea Sasuke-kun- dijo riendo muy forzadamente.

A Sasuke casi le da un ataque de risa al ver a Sakura así.

-bien, pues llegara en unos minutos, ¿podrías terminar la cena?, tengo que irme a preparar el postre- dijo Sasuke dándose vuelta riendo arrogantemente.

- ¿Qué?, osea que el si es el postre- decía frustrada la inner.

-cerda- dijo en voz baja mientras miraba todas las ollas, pero de repente a Sakura se le ocurrió una muy buena idea- oh vaya, las ollas están a mi cargo- rio malévolamente mientras las sombras la cubrían y a sus ojos les salían un brillo rojo de desquiciada maniática- seguro Sasuke sabe que no soy muy buena cocinando- dijo totalmente poseída mientras agarraba un bonche de azúcar y la echaba "accidentalmente" en la olla de la sopa- ups- dijo ella fingidamente para luego agarrar una gran botella de salsa picante tabasco y echarla, por supuesto, accidentalmente en el plato fuerte- oh cielos, bueno, de todos modos no tenia hambre- reía ella mientras se iba a su habitación.

Mientras tanto Ino…

-me pregunto como le ira a la frentona en la cita, bueno, conociéndola ya ha de estar ahorcando a Sasuke ahora mismo- se dijo imaginándose a una chibi sakura ahorcando a un chibi sasuke- ni hablar- dijo la chica- tendré que ayudarle a mi amiga- termino diciendo mientras salía de su casa.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de allí, específicamente en la aldea de la arena, especificando aun mas en el edificio del kazekage, y siendo aun mas específicos en la cocina del edificio del kazekage junto a un refri abierto…

-Hola soy Tenten y para todos aquellos que nos están viendo, les tenemos en vivo el trasero de Gaara para demostrar que…. Tiene un tatuaje de mariposita- dijo la chica parada frente a la cámara con neji tras ella por supuesto, mientras comía un pedazo de jamón robado del refri.

De repente la cámara se mueve y podemos ver a Temari corriendo tras kankuro, kankuro vestido de temari y temari en bata de baño.

-amm, hagamos como que no vieron eso- dijo extrañada- como sea, aquí tenemos a una muy buena fuente que afirma que gaara tiene un tatuaje de mariposita en su glúteo derecho, no es así temari- pregunto la chica de cebollitas a la rubia en bata de baño.



- en efecto Tenten, lo tiene desde que tenia 14 años- afirmo la chica seriamente con un chicle en la boca.

- ¿y porque desde los catorce?- cuestiono la chica colocando un micrófono frente a la chica de la arena.

- y yo que se, la pubertad- dijo fastidiada- ahora con tu permiso, o sin el, no me importa, me voy a bañar, que al fin hay agua- dijo yéndose mientras se rascaba una axila.

-….- Tenten se quedo sin palabras.

-ejem… tenten- se oyó fuera de cámara la voz de neji.

-ajem, este, si, amm, en estos momentos nos acercaremos a la habitación de Gaara ya que como acaban de escuchar, ya hay agua, y el esta tomando un baño- dijo esto ultimo con voz picarona, recibiendo una mirada aprensiva por parte de neji.

Vemos ahora a tenten subiendo las escaleras y llegan a una puerta, tenten la abre y…..

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- dijo Kabuto con una peluca negra larga y una vestimenta extrañamente parecida a la de orochimaru.

-dime que tienes la toma- dijo tenten con los ojos como platos.

- si- dijo estupefacto neji.

Siguieron caminando y abrieron otra puerta, esta vez, fue algo que nadie se esperaba.

-¿es normal ver ardillas vestidas de orochimaru?- se dijo tenten con un tic en el ojo- verdad que tu también las vez- dijo ella volteando a ver a neji.

-eso creo, pero, yo ya lo deje, de verdad ya lo deje- dijo neji traumado.

De repente las ardillas voltean y les arrojan bellotas.

-hemos sido atacados por ardillas con tendencias gay- decía tenten mientras huía despavorida de las bellotas explosivas.

De repente todo se ve negro.

-¿neji estas bien?- dijo una preocupada tenten.

-si, solo me tropecé con esa bellota- dijo neji muy normal.

-neji, eso no es una bellota- dijo espantada.

-entonces ¿que es?- dijo el chico mirando hacia la disque bellota.

- es… es… ¡UN ZORRILLO!!- grito la chica huyendo de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo siendo seguida por el chico de ojos blancos.

Después de un rato al fin pararon.



Tenten respiraba agitadamente y se sostenía con sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-si que tienen buenas armas en esta fortaleza- admitió tenten.

-tal vez debamos irnos ya tenten- sugirió neji, ya que era del Green peace y no mataba animales.

-no, debemos tener esa toma- dijo seriamente mientras una luz la iluminaba del cielo.

- mmm…. Bueno- se resigno el chico.

Llegaron a la siguiente puerta, tenten la abrió con cuidado y escucho el agua cayendo, en definitiva, esa era, tenia que ser, vio una cortina y se alcanzaba a apreciar la sombra del chico kazekage, tenten abrió las cortinas de golpe y…..

Mientras tanto la desquiciada Sakura tenía una pelea mental.

-¿que debo hacer?- se pregunto en voz alta.

-recuerda quien eres- dijo una voz misteriosa que venia de afuera.

-¿eh?- Sakura pensó que ya se estaba volviendo loca y que oía voces.

Se paro de la cama y miro por la ventana hacia el cielo y pudo distinguir que las nubes tenían forma de león.

-dios, esa tenten y sus películas de Disney, ya no voy a dormir a su casa nunca- se dijo convencida de que ese era Mufasa.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor seria que te calmaras, ya pareces loca shannaro- dijo la inner.

- mira quien habla- le reclamo sakura.

-mira, estoy segura que Sasuke solo quiere jugar un ratito, no invito a nadie eso seguro- dijo muy convencida la inner.

- ¿tu crees?- dijo sakura queriendo creerle.

-por supuesto, estoy tan segura que apostaría nuestra primera vez- dijo la inner riendo demasiado convencida, tanto que hasta sakura le creyó en esa instancia, pero para su mala suerte alguien toco la puerta- ay mierda, ahora seremos unas monjas- dijo la inner con un tic en ambos ojos y toda pálida.

Sasuke también escucho la puerta y se extraño, en realidad el no esperaba a nadie, tal vez Sakura había invitado a alguien… será un chico, no, no podía ser, se termino de arreglar la camisa y salió de su habitación luciendo mortalmente sexy.

Sakura abrió un poco la puerta y pudo ver a Sasuke luciendo tremendamente sexy, casi se cae al verlo, lo miro dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla y al ver quien era la mandibula se le cayo hasta el suelo, esa traidora manipuladora cerda, según esto su amiga y quería robarle a sasuke, digo, ejem, ¿robarle?, ¿era suyo?



-claro que es nuestro shannaro- dijo la inner como defendiendo lo que le pertenecía.

- ah Sasuke, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo la rubia al ver a semejante uchiha abriendo la puerta.

- Ino, que sorpresa- dijo con voz de fastidio.

Sakura cerro la puerta, no podía ver eso, quería vengarse, oh si, ahora Ino también pagaría.

-y, ¿Sakura?- pregunto la rubia al ver al chico tan arreglado.

-creo que en su habitación- dijo el indiferente.

-oh ya veo, seguro que se esta arreglando ¿no?- dijo picaronamente.

- si como sea- dijo el chico sentándose frente al televisor- "diablos tenia que venir esta guacamaya, y arruinar la cita con Sakura"- se dijo molesto mientras cambiaba el canal de la televisión.

Ino se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura y la abrió sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-pero que…- empezó a decir Sakura mas se dio cuenta de que era Ino y no pudo mas que callar y desviar su mirada hacia cualquier otro lado.

-¿y bien?- dijo la rubia como si nada, aunque claro, ella ignoraba los pensamientos que tenia Sakura en la cabeza.

- ¿y bien que?- dijo indiferente la peli rosa.

-¿Qué tienes Sakura?, no me digas que en esas fachas vas a cenar- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, digo, no estaba tan mal pero comparándola con Sasuke, pues, Sasuke se veía suculento.

-pues veo que tu si viniste para la ocasión- dijo sarcástica.

- ¿de que hablas?- dijo Ino sin entender las indirectas de la chica.

-ya sabes de lo que hablo usurpadora- la acuso la peli rosa con su dedo índice.

-¿usurpadora?, Sakura no te entiendo- dijo Ino con cara de intriga.

Sakura la miro y se dio cuenta de que en verdad no sabia de que hablaba.

-entonces, Sasuke, ¿no te invito a cenar?- dijo la chica esperanzada.

-¿Sasuke?, ay Sakura, yo salgo con Sai, y créeme, me encanta, así que no te preocupes, Sasuke no me invito, vine a ayudarte con tu cita, eso es todo- se explico la rubia para ver cambiar completamente la cara de su amiga a una mucho mas radiante.

-Oh ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa y un poco de rubor por la vergüenza.

-bueno, pues, seguro ya viste como esta Sasuke- dijo como diciendo "ahora si te lo tiras".

- amm, hai- dijo un poco dudosa.



-bueno Sakura cuando un chico se viste así esperando tener una cena a solas con una chica, solo significa una cosa- dijo con cara pervertida.

Sakura tardo unos segundos en captar la idea.

-¿Qué?, ERES UNA CERDA- dijo con la cara roja después de aventarle una almohada en la cara a su amiga.

-ash ya acéptalo, tu también quieres, además, ya va siendo hora de que sepas que se siente- dijo riendo picaronamente como recordando algo extraño, algo que Sakura no quería saber.

-bueno, pero, ¿Cómo pasara eso si tu estas aquí metiendo cuchara?- dijo sakura mirando con una ceja fruncida a su amiga.

-ay querida, pero como se nota que nunca lo has hecho- dijo como toda una veterana- mira ya lo arregle todo, me siento a cenar con ustedes y después de acabar la sopa sai me llama y yo me voy, entonces ustedes dos se quedan solos y, bueno, seguro que Sasuke sabe que hacer- dijo la chica mirando a su amiga la cual la miraba asombrada.

-vaya, pues, si que es un buen plan- admitió la oji verde.

-¿verdad que si?, bueno, primero cámbiate, y después saldrás y lo deslumbraras- dijo imitando a alguna chica de las estéticas.

Mientras tanto Tenten y Neji en el baño….

-si las gotas de lluvia fueran leche malteada me encantaría estar ahí, abriendo la boca para saborear,ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah- cantaba un entusiasmado Gaara mientras bailaba en la ducha de espaldas a la chica de las coletas, dejando ver sus glúteos, y es misterioso tatuaje que no era de mariposita.

- ¡dios mío!- exclamo Tenten.

El tatuaje era de, de, de, deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, DE LA CARA DE ROCK LEE SONRIENDO FRENETICAMENTE.

Neji sufrió de un colapso y cayo convulsionándose.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aquí acabo el capitulo, les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, en verdad, disculpen la tardanza, es que de repente se me fue la inspiración, no sabia que escribir, pero gracias a Dios ya tengo un muso, ja, o algo parecido, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y pues gracias por seguir leyendo.


	22. Round two

¿Gorda?

Capitulo 22: Round two.

Siguiendo en la cena de Sasuke y Sakura, donde Ino había llegado inesperadamente…

Sakura saco toda su ropa a petición de la rubia, quien según esto la ayudaría a arreglarse.

-mm, creo que este no es un buen atuendo para la ocasión Ino- dijo sakura toda roja mientras se miraba al espejo, ¿y como no querían que se pusiera así?, si lo que traia puesto era como de stripper, traía una minifalda de cuero negro, unas botas de las mismas cualidades, un corse igual a los demás accesorios y un latigo.

- ash, pues mira que tu lo tenias entre tus cosas, se me hace que si trabajabas en una de esas agencias- la acuso la rubia.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, se te olvido el día que te querías ligar a Sasuke, me lo dejaste aquí por accidente- dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra accidente ya que ambas sabían que no era así.

-bueno, si, me descubriste, soy 100 culpable, ¿contenta?- dijo la rubia mirando a la pelirosa esperando proseguir para arreglarla adecuadamente según ella.

Mientras Sasuke se resigno a ver la programación pagada, ya que no había nada en la tele, oh si, talvez pensaría ordenar un retrete tres mil que se jala solo cuando te levantas y se limpia cada dos días, o talvez ordenaria esa extraña faja que te hace sudar y adelgazar.

-cuanta basura- dijo Sasuke fastidiado mirando el antes y después de las mujeres obesas que han usado la faja 3000- además son puras mentiras- dijo el recordando haber comprado una de esas fajas y después de un tiempo ni bajo nada.

Despues de hora y media aproximadamente Sasuke ya se había quedado dormido.

Sakura abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió junto con una satisfecha Ino, quien no podría sonreir mas ante la apariencia de su amiga, y ¿Cómo no?, Sakura traía un lindo conjunto de falda y blusa negros y se veía totalmente radiante.

Las dos se acercaron hacia el sillón de la sala y miraron a sasuke dormido, tan indefenso que hasta se veía lindo.

-¿Dónde esta Tenten cuando la necesitas?- dijo Sakura mirando sasuke.

-cierto, supe que fue a grabar a Gaara- agrego la oji azul.

-si ya tengo la toma- dijo tenten al lado de Ino como si nada, como si ya estuviera ahí desde hace horas.

-uuu, que bien- dijo la depravada de Ino.

-¿Cómo le haces para entrar?- dijo perpleja Sakura ya que era la segunda vez que la veía esa noche.



-¿recuerdas la copia?- dijo tenten sosteniendo una llave con su dedo índice y pulgar.

- ah es cierto- dijo Sakura riendo.

- muy bien a trabajar- dijo tenten jalando a neji quien se veía un poco cansado.

Neji grababa a Sasuke mientras tenten hablaba de fondo.

-Y aquí tenemos al chico mas hot de konoha- dijo tenten para después escuchar un reclamo por parte de neji- bueno, pues eso dice el publico neji, ejem, como decía, el chico mas hot de konoha tomando una siesta y miren- dijo mientras Neji hacia un zoom- le sale baba- dijo como si fuera lo mas raro que hubiera visto.

De repente Sasuke hizo ademan de despertarse y como por arte de magia Tenten y Neji desaparecieron tras un humo mágico, o eso creyeron hasta que escucharon a tenten toser.

-ay neji, te equivocaste de polvos- lo regaño ella.

Sakura e Ino se les quedaron viendo extraño, mientras ellos salian muy normalmente por la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tras el escándalo Sasuke abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos esmeralda y unos safiros mirándolo fijamente.

-pero que?- dijo de pronto al sentirse examinado por las chicas.

- hasta que despiertas Sasuke-kun- dijo una sonriente Sakura, que poniéndole mas atención lucia demasiado provocativa.

- Bueno ya deja de admirar a Sakura y vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre- dijo la rubia, que tras el comentario hizo sonrojar un poco a Sasuke y que decir de Sakura que miraba a su amiga como diciendo "perra".

Sasuke se levanto y miro de reojo a Sakura, quien obviamente lo noto en seguida y se ruborizo bastante.

Sasuke coloco otro lugar en la mesa ya que para su desgracia la chica mas molesta de konoha se iba a quedar a cenar.

Sasuke empezó a servir la cena a regañadientes murmurando cosas que nadia mas escuchaba o mas bien, que nadie entendía mientras las chicas platicaban.

-¿y que película vieron Sakura?- pregunto Ino a su amiga.

- el ataque de las ardillas asesinas- dijo ella recordando las caras de Sasuke al ver a las ardillas demoniacas en la pantalla grande.

-creo que temari fue también- dijo la rubia recordando que algo le había comentado temari sobre ir con shikamaru.

-si, de hecho me la encontré- dijo animada la peli-rosa.



Sasuke se acerco y les sirvió la sopa, para después el también ocupar un asiento, para su desgracia al lado de Ino, ya que seria muy obvio si movía la silla al lado de Sakura.

-oh vaya, la sopa se ve magnifica- dijo Ino sorprendida- no creo que la hayas hecho tu Sakura- dijo burlándose.

Sakura le mando una mirada asesina.

-seguro que la hizo Sasuke, no creo que se arriesgara a comer de tu comida- continuo la rubia- bueno, veamos que tal esta- dijo Ino tomando la cuchara y llevándose un poco de sopa a la boca. Al instante empezó a toser- este, ejem, te quedo un poco dulce- dijo ella tomando un poco de soda.

Sasuke se extraño mientras Sakura reia nerviosamente ya que había olvidado su pequeña venganza contra Sasuke. Sasuke probo la sopa y al instante se estaba convulsionando, era demasiada azúcar para el y mas siendo tan amargado.

-Sa-sasuke-kun, estas bien?- dijo Sakura un poco asustada, Sasuke volvió en si y volteo a ver Sakura con ojos poseídos- ejejeje- rio ella forzadamente- lo, lo siento- continuo rascándose la cabeza.

Sasuke se paro y tiro la sopa, ahora estaba sirviendo el plato fuerte.

-te pasaste Sakura- dijo Ino mirando a la peli rosa.

-bueno, lo siento, el sabe que no se cocinar y me dejo la comida a cargo ¿Qué mas podía hacer?- dijo ella mirándola de forma suplicante.

Ino lo pensó unos minutos.

-es cierto, fue error de Sasuke- admitió la chica de ojos azules- a propósito Sai esta apunto de llamarme así que tendras una velada con Sasuke- dijo depravadamente en voz baja mientras Sakura se ponía roja como manzana (roja obviamente).

Sasuke regreso y le sorprendió ver a Sakura toda roja y a Ino riendo como loca con las manos tipo el señor burns y un tic en el ojo.

Sasuke se sentó de nuevo, Ino probo el platillo fuerte, esta vez Sasuke se espero por si a Sakura se le había ocurrido alguna brillante idea como echarle chocomilk o una cosa de esas.

Despues de unos segundos Ino empezó a gritar como loca y a tomarse todo el liquido que se encontrara.

-picante- dijo sin mas el chico mientras Sakura no podía hacer mas que reir forzadamente con una gotilla misteriosa en la frente.

De repente se oye que suena un teléfono, Ino llorando de lo enchilada que estaba contesto.

-¿si?- dijo ella con voz entrecortada- hola sai…. Si…… ah claro……. Ahora voy- decía mientras era observada por los otros dos jóvenes sentados a la mesa.



Ino colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su amiga y al chico que la miraban expectantes, aunque claro, Sakura ya sabia lo que iba a decir.

-Bueno, fue una cena…..emm…..ok…. solo fue una cena, después nos vemos Sakura olvide que veria a Sai- dijo "excusándose"- nos vemos Sasuke- dijo ella despidiéndose y saliendo por la puerta.

-"al fin"- se dijo Sasuke mentalmente mientras miraba a Sakura quien se encontraba mirando en dirección a la puerta.

-"estoy sola con sasuke"- se dijo apenada.

- uju…. Estamos solas con papi-sexy-sasuke- dijo la pervertida de su inner.

Sakura volteo a mirar a Sasuke y por obvio se encontró con la mirada de el.

-que… ¿Qué pasa?- dijo nerviosa.

- Te vez muy bien- dijo el sin apartar la vista de la chica.

-amm…. T-tu también- dijo ella tipo Hinata.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- reclamo la inner.

-"dejame en paz"- contesto ella.

- lamento haber arruinado la cena- dijo un tanto apenada apartando la mirada de el chico.

Sasuke se pensó si decir lo que iba a decir o no, se decidió y finalmente lo dijo.

-Te pusiste celosa- dijo todavía mirándola y con una media sonrisa en su sexy y totalmente tentadora boca.

Sakura volteo a verlo y abrió la boca mas nada salía de ella, parecía que no sabia que decir, hasta unos momentos después.

-CLA-CLARO QUE NO- se defendió ella- ¿de donde sacas esa idea tan ridícula?- dijo desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¿Por qué le hiciste esto a la comida?- dijo el como cachándola.

-amm… yo…pu-pues…. Ejem, tu sabes que no se cocinar, además fue tu error dejarme encargada de terminar la cena- dijo con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

- si claro, lo que digas- dijo el sin creer ni una palabra de la chica.

-y ¿Por qué mentiste?- dijo Sakura de contraataque.

-¿mentir?- dijo sasuke sintiéndose acusado.

-si, me dijiste que esperabas a alguien- dijo Sakura mirándolo fijamente.

Sasuke miro hacia otro lado- solo quería comprobar mi teoría- dijo arrogante.



-¿de que teoría hablas? Si se puede saber- dijo Sakura con ganas de golpearlo pues ya sabia lo que le respondería a continuación.

- pues es obvio que te gusto, solo lo quería comprobar- dijo mientras se mecia en la silla.

- eso crees?- dijo Sakura con mirada desafiante.

-si- dijo sin mas el chico.

Sakura lo miro, se paro y lo empujo haciéndolo caer mientras se mecia para atrás.

-¡oye!- reclamo el, aunque después se callo ya que tuvo un panorama bastante bueno desde abajo y mas con Sakura de falda.

Sakura levanto su plato y lo dejo en la cocina mientras Sasuke la seguía desde el piso (con los ojos, claro esta).

Sasuke se levanto y miro como Sakura enfadada se metió en su habitación.

-mm…. De nuevo con esto- se dijo fastidiado- talvez es hora de arreglar un poco las cosas- se dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la chica.

Toco la puerta y no hubo respuesta, era obvio que Sakura sabia que era el.

-Sakura, ¿puedo entrar?- pregunto el chico pegado a la puerta para escuchar cualquier ruido que ella hiciera.

Sakura no contesto.

-Voy a entrar- aviso Sasuke, abrió la puerta y la vio sentada en la cama mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella sin apartar su mirada.

-Sakura, me gustas, date cuenta- dijo cansado de que no entendiera.

Sakura se puso un poco roja y parto su mirada.

-¿y?- dijo ella como si no le interesara la conversación, aunque, claro, estaba bien puesta con todos sus sentidos.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y se agacho para estar a su altura.

Sakura lo miro ruborizada y un tanto embobada, pero tratando de ser fría con el.

-Solo necesito oírlo de ti- dijo mirándola fijamente mientras tomaba su barbilla.

Sakura bacilo por unos momentos.

-yo….- comenzó ella mientras su rostro cambiaba a uno de ternura- tu… si….. si me gustas…. Me… me gustas mucho- admitió ella, para después Sasuke acercarse a ella y darle un suave beso en los labios y ella empezó a responder, primero eran besos cortos, después empezaron a ser mas largos e intensos, Sasuke se aprovecho un poco e introdujo la lengua en la boca de 

Sakura, esta gimió un poco y empezó a responder con su lengua, Sakura empezaba a respirar agitadamente y Sasuke empezó a bajar por su cuello con besos lentos e intensos, Sakura se sentía desfallecer por todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

De un momento a otro sin darse cuenta Sakura ya estaba recostada en su cama con Sasuke encima besándole todavía el cuello, mientras Sakura soltaba varios suspiros conforme Sasuke bajaba, Sasuke un poco mas ansioso empezó a pasar sus manos por las curvas de la chica, sintiendo mas que nada sus relieves anteriores de la parte superior, apretándolos cada vez que sus manos pasaban por ahí haciendo gemir a la chica, aun con la ropa encima Sasuke empezó a rozar su erección con la cadera de la chica, Sakura, al sentir esto, se le salió un gritito el cual excito bastante a Sasuke.

Sakura igual de excitada de quito la blusa dejándole ver al chico su sostén negro con encajes, Sasuke se abalanzo sobre ella y empezó a besar los senos de la chica, quien, al sentir la lengua de Sasuke sobre estos empezó a gritar un poco mas fuerte, Sasuke le saco la falda y pudo admirar su bien formados muslos y esa pequeña prenda negra inferior, Sasuke de quito la camisa y Sakura le quito los pantalones rozando con su erección provocando al chico, Sakura tomo la erección con sus manos abrió la boca y….

-SASUKE!- grito ella.

-¿eh?, ¿Qué?- dijo el chico desorientado tirado en el piso del comedor y Sakura mirándolo desde arriba toda roja.

-ERES UN CERDO- le grito la chica para después tirarle la olla de sopa mega dulce en la cara e irse a su cuarto.

Sasuke todo bañado en sopa que sabe feo- entonces….estaba soñando- se dijo con lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos.

Mientras Sakura en su cuarto.

-Ese Uchiha depravado- dijo recordando lo sucedido.

Sakura lo había tirado de la silla, se levanto y se llevo su plato y cuando se dio cuanta de que le miraba los calzones le dio una buena patada que lo dejo inconsciente….. entonces Sasuke empezó a omitir extraños ruidos que se oían bastante comprometedores, entre ellos su nombre y fue entonces cuando le grito y lo despertó, el resto ya lo saben…

-ojala y sus sueños se hagan realidad- dijo la inner pervertidamente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aquí acabo este capitulo….je….estuvo medio corto pero bueno….ya mero se acaba… y si… ya mero viene el lemon… les agradezco sus multiples reviews… gracias por seguir leyendo.


	23. A MIS LECTORES!

Hola lectores que siguen siendo fieles a esta o a cualquiera de mis historias, soy Naoki Asakura y no los merezco T-T…. se que he estado ausente muchísimo tiempo, pero se los voy a compensar próximamente, les había dicho que iba a terminar todas mis historias….. es algo que si planeo hacer, en serio lamento no haber escrito nada en tantisisimo tiempo, pero espero que los capítulos sean de su agrado y puedan cubrir su espera… aunque eso si esta difícil…. Como sea, les agradezco que todavía me sigan dejando reviews y mas que nada, gracias por seguir leyendo!!!

Hasta el próximo capitulo : Naoki Asakura!


End file.
